Rise of Darth Nox
by Mach9330
Summary: During the battle at the Valley of the End, Naruto's anger at the only real friend he had causes his mask to break and he unknowingly taps into the Dark Side, resulting in a new path in life for him, as a Dark Lord of the Sith. SWTOR x Naruto Crossover. Sith Inquisitor Naruto. Naruto x multi
1. Origin

**Rise of Darth Nox**

 **Synopsis- During the battle at the Valley of the End, Naruto's anger at the only real friend he had causes his mask to break and he unknowingly taps into the Dark Side, resulting in a new path in life for him, as a Dark Lord of the Sith.**

 **Chapter 1 – Origin**

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

The raven-haired boy thrust his lightning covered hand forward, with the blond doing likewise with his spiraling sphere of chakra.

As the boys tried to gain the upper hand in the collision of A-ranked jutsu, the techniques canceled each other out and exploded, sending them flying.

Sasuke stood atop the water first and walked over to the floating body of Naruto. Sasuke picked up the blonde by the throat as the black marks of the cursed seal covered his body.

"Don't you see loser? You were never a match for me. The Uchiha were the strongest clan of the Leaf, you worthless no-name clown."

Naruto struggled against the boy's grip, and managed to gasp out "Why, Sasuke?! We were friends! You… were my only true friend..."

Laughing maniacally, Sasuke said "For power. I already told you on our first day as Team 7. My goal in life is to kill my brother. Before that goal, all else is just a distraction."

Smiling as he activated Chidori again, he said softly "And you Naruto, you are just in my way."

Sasuke directed the attack towards Naruto's heart. There was no mistaking it, Sasuke was aiming to murder Naruto, a fact Naruto knew as well.

Naruto thought in panic, "He's… he's really trying to kill me!"

Naruto managed to deflect the Chidori from his heart. It still went straight through his chest on the other side, surely bursting a lung and numerous bones.

"You may have deflected my attack, but you won't be using anymore jutsu, Naruto. This is the end."

As Naruto was held there as Sasuke started to choke him, he thought about his life. All his life, Naruto had been an outcast, a pariah. For a crime he didn't commit. The villagers all hated him for housing the Nine Tailed Fox. When they couldn't kill him or cripple him, fearing retaliation from the Hokage, they did other things. They kicked him out of stores, sold him rotten food, called him cruel and harsh names, said cruel and harsh things to his face and behind his back. They even beat him on his birthday, at least until he became a ninja. With each cruel word, every hit, all the glares Naruto felt his pain, anger, and hatred grow. He kept it hidden from the world with a mask of a happy idiot. But eventually, he lost himself in his mask, forgetting who he truly was.

' _No more'_

Now, the mask was broken. Shattered, without any hope of putting it back together.

' _No, more'_

Now, nothing held the true Naruto back.

' _ **I WON'T STAND FOR THIS ANYMORE!'**_

A loud crack was heard as Sasuke's hand was gripped hard. Sasuke managed to pull away before Naruto broke his hand. Naruto hunched.

' _What is this?'_ there was an odd purple aura around Naruto. Naruto pulled himself up as his wound healed itself. His eyes were different though. Instead of blue, they were sickly yellow.

 **Inside the seal**

" **NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I am the NINE TAILED FOX! I will not be conquered!"** The fox screamed a purple miasma inched closer to him. It had eaten through the seal and had already consumed the essence of Naruto's parents and Ashura. Now it was trying to consume him.

Try as he might though, he could not stop it, as his body was pulled into the miasma. **"Damn it, to think I would go out like this."** He muttered, as the miasma consumed everything but his face. " **Just make sure you kill that damn Uchiha, brat."** Kyuubi said as he completely consumed by the miasma.

 **Outside the seal**

 **With Jiraiya**

Jiraiya was feeling something was wrong and checked the scroll for the Toad Summoners. Only to find Naruto's name no longer there. Eyes widened, he rushed off to try to find his student.

 **Back with Naruto**

The purple aura around Naruto intensified as wind blew outward from him in every direction.

"I have enough of this. What the hell are you!?" Sasuke demanded to know.

Naruto pondered for a moment before he answered, focusing his sorrow, feelings of betrayal, wrath, and hatred, "I **was** your friend. The only person in the world who gave a damn about you. Who could relate to you."

"But it's clear to me now. I have no friends. I have no family. I have no home here on this **fucking** planet. The only person I cared about only wants to use me like all the rest, and then when he's done, toss me aside and treat me like garbage."

Naruto glared at him with hatred as he said, "If you care for your dead clan so much…"

"… **THEN YOU CAN JOIN THEM IN HELL! RAAAHHH!"** Naruto shouted, punching at Sasuke, unconsciously using a Force Push as Sasuke was blasted off his feet.

 **In space**

Opening his eyes, Darth Malgus was pulled out of his meditation when he sensed a powerful tremor in the force. It was a the presence of Dark Side User. And a powerful one.

He moved quickly to the bridge of his personal flagship, the Harrower-Class Dreadnought, the **Empire's Shadow.** Malgus had been conquering new planets with the Expeditionary Force for the Empire during the Cold War, the period of time after the Treaty of Corusant was signed.

"Pull up the Star Map of this sector," He told the technicians.

"Yes, my lord," The technician saluted as he did so. A star map appeared on the bridge. Malgus concentrated as he felt for the origin of the tremor. Finally, after 20 seconds, he found it.

"There," He said as he point to a specific set of coordinates. "Jump to Hyperspace. I've felt a strong tremor in the force. We need to investigate the cause."

"Yes, my lord." The men said as the stars lengthen and the ship jumped into Hyperspace.

The **Empire's Shadow** came out of hyperspace moments later in orbit around the undiscovered planet.

"Yes, I can sense the source of the tremor on the planet. Prepare a shuttle, and have 15 Trooper and 10 Sith Warriors meet me there." Malgus ordered as he walked to the shuttle.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was pummeling Sasuke to a pulp. Even with a fully matured Sharingan and his first level of the Curse Mark activated, Sasuke was still no match for Naruto.

' _Damn it!'_ Sasuke mentally shouted as he was hit by another invisible blast and sent into the stone walls of the lake. ' _I will not lose! My ambition will not die here!'_

The curse mark spread as the traitor activated the 2nd level of the Curse Mark.

It was then that the shuttle landed. The doors opened and Darth Malgus walked out with his hood up. The Sith Warriors and troopers pulled out behind. Malgus, watching for enemy movement and sensing for Naruto, pressed onward.

Eventually, the group of sith and Imperial Troops came upon Naruto and Sasuke, with Sasuke transformed into his Cursed Seal level 2 form.

"That thing is a monster." Said one of the troopers.

"My Lord," one of the Sith Warriors said, "The blonde…"

"Yes, I can sense it as well. The blonde's presence in the Darkside, compared to the other ones," Malgus said as he immersed himself in the force and searched them. Sasuke's aura was there but barely. It was black and the aura was centered firmly in his chest. While Naruto's was purple and reached 15 feet high and wide enough to cover his whole body, "Is overwhelming!"

"This ends here, dobe!" Sasuke shouted as he got into position to form another Chidori.

"Chidori!" Sasuke said as he formed another Chidori. Yet this one was black, like his soul. Naruto, meanwhile didn't react at all, just staring at him.

"Now die at the hands of the Uchiha's avenger!" Sasuke shouted as he leapt at Naruto, thrusting his Chidori forward, aimed at Naruto's chest, intent on ending this.

He almost reached the blonde, when Naruto raised his hand at Sasuke, and suddenly, Sasuke was stuck in midair. Malgus and the Imperials watched on with interest, curious to see what the blonde would do.

Naruto flicked his hand and Sasuke crashed into the statue of Madara behind him. Sasuke tried to pull himself but found himself held there.

The traitor looked up to see Naruto a foot in front of him, towering over him with his fist clenched and yellow eyes glaring hatefully at him. "You are nothing, bastard." Naruto said as he extended his out towards Sasuke again and Sasuke began writhing in pain. He screamed and shouted as he clawed at his chest. His chest was rising in the middle.

"Huh, what do ya know?" Naruto asked nobody as Sasuke's chest burst open and his heart flew into Naruto's hands, "You had a heart, after all."

The light in Sasuke's eyes died as Naruto dropped his heart. Naruto's own eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell unconscious, his body overtaxed from drawing on the Dark side for the first time.

"Bring the blonde to me, and stabilize him." Malgus ordered to his men. A couple Sith and a few troopers, quickly moved to gather the blonde. 10 minutes later, they brought him before Darth Malgus.

"We've stabilized him, my lord." A trooper said.

Malgus inspected the boy and thought to himself, ' _Yes, this young man will be a powerful sith one day. A boon for the Empire.'_

"Bring him with us." Dart Malgus said. "We will have the rest of the expeditionary force rendezvous with us, and then, we will conquer the planet."

"Yes, sir!" His loyal followers saluted him. Naruto was dragged with the dark lord back to the space ship above the planet, ultimately changing the boys destiny, and his own in the process.

 **Chapter End**

 **This was something I was thinking of doing for a while, and finally decided to get it started, since there appears to be no large stories that have Naruto becoming Darth Nox. The picture I am using for this is the garb he will wear when he graduates from the academy(Which is basically the same outfit that the evil clone of Starkiller wears in the DLC for Force Unleashed 2), but he will not use the Dark Saber. I will describe the lightsaber he will use in later chapter.  
**

 **Working on next Chapter of Black Arrow. Also, might create a Sith Warrior version of this.**


	2. Way of the Sith

**Rise of Darth Nox**

 **Chapter 2 – Way of the Sith**

 **Chapter Start**

 **5 years later**

 **Above Korriban**

Naruto sighed in relaxation as he gazed out the windscreen of a Imperial assault shuttle. His yellow pupils surveying the planet of Korriban; home of the infamous Sith Academy and his final destination. The journey from Darth Malgus's Flagship to Ziost to then catch a ship to Korriban had been a long one.

As the ship exited the Dreadnought, he thought back to the beginning. How it all began when he woke up in the medbay of Darth Malgus's flagship.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto groaned as he woke up in an unfamiliar place, his vison blurry. His bed, he noticed, was comfy, but he was surrounded by metal. And there was weird beeping he heard._

" _My lord, the boy awakens." Naruto heard someone say._

" _I can see that. I am not blind." He heard a voice reprimand the other one._

 _Naruto's vision cleared. He saw a pale bald man clad in black metal armor of some kind with a cape and a metal mask on his face._

" _Welcome back, young man", came voice to Naruto's side. He turned his side to see a man in purple robes with symbols he did not recognize, with his hood covering his face. "Do you know where you are or who we are?" The man in the purple hood asked._

 _Naruto shook his head, not trusting his voice right now. "Do you remember what happened right before you fell unconscious?" the man in black asked._

 _Naruto stared at the wall for a moment before he clenched his hand, growling lowly "Sasuke." Immediately every loose object that was not tied down to something floated in midair. Even a few of the troopers were floating._

 _After 10 secs, Naruto realized what was happening and in the shock, everything that was floating fell down. Naruto stared at his hand, then at a metal cup. Curious, he extended his hand towards the cup and concentrating for a second it, it wiggled a bit then flew into his hand. "What is happening to me?"_

" _You were right, my lord," The purple hood man said as he stood up and pulled his hood down. "The force is strong with this young man. And the Dark Side is rooted deep within him as well."_

 _Naruto then saw the man. He had red skin, pitch black hair combed straight, and red eyes. He had red spikes on the sides his face, red short tendrils protruded from his chin, and pronounced ridges around his eyes and cheeks. "Um, sir, your face?" Naruto asked._

" _Hmm?" the red man asked before he realized what Naruto was asking. "Oh, don't worry, young man. This is my natural look. Every member of my species looks like this."_

" _Now, we explain who we are." The man in black said. "This is Darth Serevin. I am Darth Malgus, the leader of Expeditionary Force for the Sith Empire. We are Sith Lords."_

 _Malgus then went into a very detailed overview of what the Sith were, the previous war and current stalemate, and how they came here._

" _Your turn. We witnessed some rather interesting abilities of that creature you were fighting. We'd like to know what that was," Maglus asked, wondering if perhaps Sasuke's appearance was a botched Sith Alchemy experiment. Naruto considered refusing but these two had treated his injuries when they did not have to and had been polite towards him. Unknown to Naruto, Darth Serevin had recommended to Malgus that they take the polite approach, to lessen the chances of a negative response from Naruto, with Malgus agreeing as he wanted the kid to want to become a sith, rather than be forced to._

 _So, Naruto went into a detailed explanation of what chakra was, his peoples culture, how he came to be in that valley, and what really happened in the fight._

" _Not that it really matters." Naruto said as he looked at his hand. "I can't sense my own chakra anymore. Whatever this power is, its replaced my chakra."_

" _Tell us. What does this new power feel like to you?" Malgus asked Naruto. He and Serevin knew what the Dark side felt like. But he wanted to be absolutely sure Naruto felt it and how he felt about it. Darth Malgus wanted to make sure he would also have no problems with conquering the planet._

 _Naruto looked at his hands and closed his eyes, feeling the dark power inside of him. "Dark, seductive and…powerful." He opened his yellow eyes and asked them, "You know what this power is."_

" _What you feel is the dark side of the Force. You accessed it in your battle, when you mentioned that your friend betrayed you and your mask shattered." Malgus said, then having Serevin explain what the force was and how the Jedi and Sith view it._

" _So the Force, comes from within. And while the light side represents the compassion and tranquility of all beings of the galaxy, the dark side is focused on individual passion and strength. The light side maintains the status quo while the dark side is about change and evolution." Naruto said as he understood better what this power was. "I will say this, I like the Dark Side better. Much better."_

" _Without any formal training, you have already figured out how to draw on the Force and use it consciously, as we witnessed earlier." Darth Serevin said. "yet we before we can accept you into the Empire, we must know, if you have any reservations about us conquering your planet."_

 _To their mild surprise, Naruto began laughing hysterically, like a madman. After he calmed down, he explained himself. "_ _ **My planet**_ _? I couldn't care less what happens to that fucking planet. I'm pariah, hated by all, for a crime I was too young to commit, and used by others for their own ends. My planet has, or rather had, 9 giant monsters that roam the earth. When I was born, the strongest of those giant monsters attacked my village. Our leader sealed it inside of me to save the village, but died in the process. And I have been hated ever since. When they couldn't kill me or cripple me, fearing retaliation from the Hokage, they did other things. They kicked me out of stores, sold me rotten food, called me cruel and harsh names, said cruel and harsh things to my face and behind my back. They even beat me on my birthday, at least until I became a ninja. With each cruel word, every hit, all the glares, I felt my pain, anger, and hatred grow. But I kept it all hidden behind my mask. For the sake of the friend that I had, Sasuke. But when he betrayed me, I had nothing holding that rage and hatred back, so I embraced it."_

 _Naruto got off the medbay bed and kneeled before them, "My past is nothing but a source of anger, hatred, and a reminder of my weakness. I forswear any allegiance I once held to that miserable planet, and devote myself, here and now, to the Dark Side, the Sith, and glory of the Empire."_

 _Serevin and Malgus were impressed the boys willingness to devote himself to their glorious order and empire, as they sensed he was being completely honest. Malgus mentally patted himself on the back for making a good choice with this kid._

 _A beeping was heard and a holofigure appeared. "What is it?" Malgus said irritably. "I told you not disturb us unless it was important."_

" _Apologies for the interruption, my Lord. The rest of the fleet has arrived," The captain._

 _Malgus nodded and the holofigure vanished. "Get him washed and cleaned and have the boy meet us on the bridge." Malgus ordered the two soldiers, who saluted him._

 _5 five minutes later, Naruto was seen walking up to the bridge, wear a tight black short sleeved shirt, pants, and boots, with a simple black felt. He was surprised at how comfortable it felt, despite it being skin tight._

" _We can't land yet, my lord." The captain said._

" _Explain yourself, captain. And for your sake, it better be good." Malgus ordered._

" _After you brought the boy with you back for your expedition to the planet's surface, our scanners detected an odd energy field surrounding the planet. We sent several probes to investigate, but the moment it touched the field, the probes lost power and are now floating aimlessly between the field and planet. There are also numerous ships and technology floating around in the space between the edge of the field, and atmosphere of the planet." The captain._

 _Malgus barely contained his anger as Serevin strode in front. "Your incompetence almost cost Lord Malgus and 25 good men their very lives. We expect an explanation."_

" _T-That's just it, my lord. "The Captain said as he pulled up a diagram of the planet as showed the field, but there was a moderate hole in it in the diagram. "Our sensors didn't initially pick it up, because there is a hole in field, directly above the spot where Lord Malgus landed his ship. It seems that Lord Malgus passed through a safe zone of some kind."_

" _Thank for your honesty, soldier. Your death will be quick and painless." Serevin said as he made a quick motion with his fingers, and snapped the mans neck with the force._

" _Lieutenant, you're captain now. Learn from your predecessor's incompetence." Malgus told the Lieutenant._

 _Malgus walked over to his fellow Darth and Naruto. "What do you make of this?" Malgus did not need to ask, as he already had a possible solution for this dilemma, but he was testing Naruto._

 _Naruto thought about it for a few moments before he had an answer. "The Dark side," He said as he walked closer to the hologram of the planet and elaborated. "Whatever this field is, it seems to react badly to Dark Side Energy. This hole in the field is directly above where you found me, my lord. I'd wager that the field will crumble to dust when exposed to enough Dark Side Energy."_

" _My thoughts exactly," Darth Serevin noted in approval. He bowed to Malgus and said, "I will go round up all our Sorcerers and begin conducting the ritual, Lord Malgus."_

 _As Serevin left to gather the Sorcerers , Malgus pulled the boy over to the side. "What can you tell us of the political and military structure of your former planet?"_

" _Each country is called a Land. For example, the country of my Birth was the Land of Fire. Each land represents a different nation, with the 5 biggest and militarily strongest being called the 5 Great Nations. Those Nations are the Lands of Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Fire. Each nation is ruled over by a Daimyo, basically a king, and the successor of the Daimyo is usually the son of the previous. Militarily, the armies of each of nation are comprised of two parts. First is the non chakra users, which are comprised of conscripted peasants, archers, and Samurai. Second, if the nation has it, are the shinobi. The Shinobi are based out a village. A Village is a small city that functions as a military institution for Chakra users to be raised in and operate out of as Shinobi."_

" _You take out the Daimyo and hidden Villages, the rest of the planet will quickly follow." Naruto said._

" _And what about these other Shinobi? I sincerely doubt they will simply follow their new rulers." Malgus asked as he stared out at into space, watching as the dark cloud of Dark Side Energy moved to envelop the planet._

" _I have a theory about the chakra network. To make it simple, my theory is that when exposed to Dark Side Energy, the chakra network will dissipate, and the affected person will either live or die. I only have my own experience to go off of, so there is no way of knowing this theory is correct until tested." Naruto asked, able to think much more clearly since he let his mask down._

 _They watched as cloud that covered the whole planet dissipated. "Scanners show the anti-tech field is gone, My Lord. The probe droids have also regained full function." A technician reported._

" _Good. Scan the planet for the major cities, castles, and holdings, and have them targeted. I want our main cannons ready to fire on my mark." Malgus ordered as he was saluted._

 _Darth Serevin came back onto the bridge just in time to see them making final preparations to begin the orbital strike._

" _My Lord, targets are locked. We are ready to begin the orbital strike at your command." The new captain reported._

 _Maglus acknowledged this and turned to Naruto. "Would you like to do the honors, Naruto?"_

 _Naruto turned to him in shock. "My Lord?"_

" _I asked if you wanted to be the one to deliver the message to the people of this planet before the orbital bombardment begins, as well be the one to press the button that begins it?" Malgus asked, his devious mind at work. He had already pretty much secured Naruto for the Empire. But letting Naruto take his vengeance on Konoha, would make his loyalty to the Empire and to him, permanent._

" _I would, my lord, but I come from a technologically inferior planet. I have no idea how to work a—what is it they were called? Holograms?"._

" _You let me worry about that. Just step forward and I'll tell you when you can deliver your message." Malgus said as Naruto stepped forward._

" _You can begin."_

 _ **Down on the planet**_

 _Kaku Umitzu, an 8 year old boy, excitedly set up his brand new telescope. As the only son of a member of the Civilian Council of Konoha, he lead a very privileged life.  
_

 _Looking into the telescope, the boy was greeted with what had to be one of the greatest sights of his life._

 _He was actually seeing triangular shapes move around in space. Looking at the instruction manual and then focusing the telescope more, Kaku saw that these shapes were not shapes but actual space ships!_

 _"A-Aliens! No way! Aliens are real!" Kaku said excitedly to himself._

 _This was so exciting! He had to tell someone. He knew his parents were both out late on some date, and he didn't live close to any of his friends, but the news was so exciting that he just had to tell someone._

 _Even as Kaku began looking for someone to tell, a meteor streaked in the sky and landed in the center of the village._

 _Screams and shouts of surprise could be heard even as ninja went down to investigate._

 _As soon as people arrived on the scene however, they saw that the meteor was something else entirely._

 _The probe droid rose up and deployed its holo transmitter, showing the entire village an image of a figure that was very familiar to those of the elder generations. It was the whisker marks on his cheek that gave the identity of this boy away._

 _"Attention citizens of Elemental Nations. My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I am the former jinchuuriki of Konoha, former container of the Kyuubi! I now speak to you to assure you all of your certain demise! After this day, none of you waste's of oxygen will survive the upcoming events that are about to befall you! You will all burn in hell! Consider this my revenge upon the entire world for their sins against me! If you wish for someone to blame for your doom, then look no further than the Hidden Leaf!"_

 _Kaku widened his eyes at the speech the boy gave. He wasn't old enough to understand who this boy was, but he understood what he said._

 _Looking back in the telescope, the last thing Kaku saw was a red light come off one of the ships that got closer and closer until it eventually surrounded his entire field of vision. Kaku, and so many others would die, bathed in this red light._

 _"Heheheheehe Aahahahahahh AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" maddening evil laughter came from Naruto as the fleet blasted the world below them into rubble. And as he laughed, an entire world burned as millions found their lives taken from them. Unknown to Naruto, he had fulfilled an ancient prophecy about one who would either destroy the shinobi way or reform it. Thanks to his awful treatment, he chose to destroy it._

 _His revenge was complete._

 _Flashback end_

Naruto was brought out of his musing as they broke through the atmosphere.

After the Expeditionary force had blasted apart the political and military system's, the Sith Sorcerers, on Malgus orders, sent a wave a dark side energy across the whole planet, bathing it's survivors.

The effect was instantaneous. Naruto, it turns out, had been right about what happens to chakra networks when exposed to Dark Side energy. All the shinobi died off, the intelligent animal summons died, and the samurai with large amounts of chakra died as well.

Strangely enough, 3 million people survived. These were the ordinary folks, the one's whose chakra was the barest amount possible to survive. They were able to transition without dying thanks to their almost non-existent chakra supply. They were turned into slaves.

Darth Serevin theorized that the anti-tech field that had been around the planet was probably some Sith alchemy experiment that not only kept out technology, but also suppressed force potential on this planet. The actual awakening and embracement of Dark Side on the planet with this suppression active, meant that Naruto was indeed powerful.

Darth Malgus and Serevin personally trained Naruto for 4 years. Lightsaber dueling, force abilities, warfare, politics, History of the Empire and the Sith Order, Imperial Culture, Technology. Naruto was given extremely harsh lessons to make him strong. He absorbed all the knowledge he learned.

He found himself leaning towards the path of the Sith Sorcerer, having great talent for Force abilities and sith rituals, yet still improving his impressive bladework. They didn't let him touch a lightsaber, saying he had to pass his Trials on Korriban before he could have that privilege. He served with Malgus in the expeditionary Force when he turned 15 and fought in the front lines as they conquered 7 new planets for the Empire, having much time to practice and employ his skills. Malgus also made him a full citizen of the Empire, as he joined willingly. When he turned 17, Malgus told him it was time to go to Korriban to pass his final trials. If he excelled and succeeded, he would be assigned a master and they would train him as his/her Sith apprentice. The 2 Sith Lords parted on great terms with the Sith hopeful, with Naruto saying that he looked forward to working with them again when he became Sith.

The shuttle touched down on the landing platform and the slaves got out. Naruto got out and took in the scenery. Korriban was sacred ground, the birth place of the first Sith Empire and the Sith. He closed his eyes and felt the touch of the dark side on the planet.

He was brought out of his musing when some douchebag Sith Pureblood acolyte pushed him. Dusting himself off he walked to meet with the other acolytes.

"Ah," Said a derisive voice of Overseer Harkun, "The last one to arrive is _finally_ here. I hope you don't think you're special. It would be a shame if freedom got to your head. Or if you somehow got the idea that you didn't need to pass your trials to become Sith."

"Lord Zash has tasked me with sorting through you refuse to find on worthy of being her apprentice. I intend to do just that," Harkun continued with a sneer.

"Oh, don't get all sentimental on us. We've only just met." Naruto said with mocking smirk, standing at ease. He felt Harkun's strength in the Force and it was pathetic, compared to some of the lesser Sith Warriors that served Malgus, or his own, for that matter.

"I won't," He retorted, "The rest of you gutter-trash already know your trials. Get going while I bring our late comer up to speed."

The others left, but the red headed girl came up to him and said, "Watch your back, friend. And don't worry, it will be alright. He can't kill us all."

Naruto examined the girl with a critical eye. Her demeanor was kind and softhearted. If this were the Jedi Temple on Tython, then she would fit in. But this was the Sith Academy on Korriban. Only the strong survive here. And sadly, she wasn't strong.

"A Sith fears no one," He told her.

"Suit yourself," She resigned as she left.

"Now slave, for your trial." Harkun said, ignoring the fact the Naruto was not really a slave, he just assumed so since he arrived with the other slaves. "For your trial: There's a hermit named Spindrall, who lives in the tomb of Ajunta Pall in the Valley of the Dark Lords. Spindrall is a lunatic, but Lord Zash see's him as some kind of prophet. Once you find him, he will test you."

"If that's all, I'll be going." Naruto said.

"But there, you know your trial. Spindrall lives in the tomb of Ajunta Pall in the Valley of the Dark Lords. Don't keep Spindrall waiting, slave" Harkun finished as he walked off.

Naruto came out of the landing into the area around the tomb. To make sure, he politely asked one of the nearby soldiers, who pointed him to the entrance of the tomb…which was blocked by giant worms with legs and abnormally large teeth.

' _K'lor Slugs,'_ Naruto thought, having read up on them. The k'lor Slug was a large worm-like creature that possessed a serpentine body propelled by many dangerously-edged legs. The mouth was a gaping circular maw filled with concentric rings of teeth. K'lor slugs were carnivorous hunters, possessing keen olfactory and visual senses in addition to a deadly venom. For reproduction, the creatures could lay more than 300 eggs in a single birthing period. When hatched, the young k'lor'slug was immediately ravenous for food. One by itself was not particularly threatening to one like himself. It's when there are 10 to 100 swarming you all at once; that's when K'lor slugs become a deadly problem.

But anyway, he strode up to them confidently, pulled out his training vibrosword and readying it. The K'lor slugs rushed at him all at once, but with a single swipe, he decapitated all of them. One popped out of the ground behind him, but Naruto stabbed behind him, piercing the k'lor slug and killing it. Scoffing, he pulled his weapon out and entered the tomb and continued down the steps.

He came upon a group of soldiers. The one without a helmet turned around and addressed him. "Excuse me acolytes, Sergeant Cormun, fifth infantry company, Korriban Regiment." Naruto was a bit confused when he said ' _acolytes'_ and turned to a see a beautiful female Sith Pureblood. She had glossy black hair she kept in a ponytail that reached to her upper back, crimson red skin, and yellow eyes, a sign of her immersion in the dark side, just like his. She had an athletic figure and C-cup breasts.

"Make it quick Sergeant." The Pureblood demanded.

"Of course." He bowed. "You're the acolyte that Overseer Tremel brought in special right?" She nodded as he turned to Naruto, "You are one of the slave's brought in on the last transport by Overseer Harkun, right?"

' _Seriously! Why does everybody think I'm a slave?'_ , Naruto thought in annoyance as he decided to nip this in the bud. "I may have been born on the planet of Estatia, but I am no slave. I joined the Empire willingly and am a I full-fledged citizen."

The pureblood displayed mild surprise at this as she just assumed he was a slave like everyone did because he was brought in on a slave transport.

"I apologize for ever making assumptions, sir. But my men and I need help from those that can do things we can't. I'm here commanding a hard-target operation to the deal with the recent K'lor slug infestation of this tomb. They're…horrific. Mouths bigger than a mans head."

"The damn k'lor slugs breed so fast there's no way to wipe them out conventionally. So we started targeting their egg chambers. They went insane! We managed to get explosives to all of the egg chambers, but the k'lor slugs were all over us before we could detonate them. And before you ask, we cannot detonate them remotely because the walls are so thick that they interfere with the signal."

"You need someone who can keep the slugs distracted and detonate the bombs manually." Naruto mused before he made a decision. "And that person is me. We'll need to work together, Sergeant. Can I count on your men to follow where I lead without question? I assure you, I prefer to see the Empire's resources used for much better purposes than exterminating pests, necessary though it is."

"You coming?" Naruto turned to the Sith Pureblood.

A smirk adorned her face as she said, "K'lor slugs are hardly a challenge, yet is a necessity to wipe them out before they overrun the other tombs. So yes, I will be helping." She said.

"Very well, then." Naruto turned to the Sergeant. "Sergeant, me and my fellow acolyte will attack the K'lor Slugs straight down the middle straight down the middle, gaining the beasts attention and manually detonating the charges. You and your men will barricade yourselves at the entrance and lay down covering fire from the flanks. Sound Good?"

"Of course! Don't underestimate them k'lor slugs, sirs. They're smarter than they look." Cormun exclaimed excitedly and began barking out orders. "Men! Pack up and move the wounded to the medical post for evacuation, then gather back here! We've got Sith leading us now!"

While that happened, Naruto made some small talk with his fellow acolyte while they waited. "So, names Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?"

"What business is that of yours?" She demanded.

"Well, it seems to a bit awkward to continue to call you _'my fellow acolyte'_ , don't you think?" Naruto said.

"Exal. My name is Exal Kressh." She said after a minute with her arms crossed.

"Oh, are you descended from Ludo Kressh? Cause that would be pretty cool," Naruto complimented, causing Exal Kressh to look at him with curiosity.

"Why do say that?" She asked.

"Even though my opinion on the man himself is not high, you come from an ancient Sith Bloodline. You come from a line that was strong enough to be considered for the position of Dark Lord of the Sith. Personally, I wouldn't mind having a famous ancestor myself. Someone to look up to and eventually surpass. It's better than having nothing to live up to." Naruto said solemnly.

Unknown to Naruto, the woman appreciated his honesty.

Then the soldiers came back and they began the attack.

And the plan worked wonderfully.

The k'lor slugs swarmed the two Sith, seeing that they were biggest threat to their eggs, and were cut to pieces by the Imperial Soldiers blaster fire before they could reach Naruto and Exal while the two sith sliced through the other pests with expert blade work. When the packs were sufficiently thinned out, they set the charges and force sped their way out of the halls and back behind Cormun's men and barricade. The resulting explosion blasted all the eggs to pieces as well as collapsing the roof on top, encompassing the hall and blocking the entrance to it once and for all as the shrieks and squeals of crushed k'lor slugs died down.

The men cheered and hugged each other, relieved that the sacrifice of their fellow soldiers was not in vain. "That was outstanding, sirs!" Cormun exclaimed, "I believe I speak for all of us. Thank you my lord's for your assistance. We are in your debts." The men bowed in unison and Naruto and Exal stood straighter, soaking in their reverence.

"As it should be." Exal replied. "Now come, men! Let us continue cleansing the tomb of this filth!"

"Yes, sir!" The men clamored.

Thanks to the destruction of the main breeding nests, the troopers plus two Sith had a much easier time finishing off the rest of the pests. Although a few more men were lost due to ambushes by the slugs, the slugs themselves were quickly dispatched at an astonishing rate. Naruto and Exal, with the use of the Force, helped to locate any that were hidden and systematically destroyed the slugs room by room. Eventually, they came across the corpse of another trooper. They would have ignored it and pushed on, but the wounds of which the man died from were from blaster fire.

Rummaging through his belongings, Sergeant Cormun pulled out a datapad. In it was an Imperial edict with instructions to wipe out any mercenaries attempting to steal Sith artifacts from the tomb. Upon hearing this, Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. This was the tomb of Ajunta Pall, the first Dark Lord of the Sith! How dare this filth defile his tomb! Fortunately, it was not long before they stumbled upon a makeshift camp and suspicious looking individuals without Imperial markings on them.

"Same plan, men. Pick your targets and we will lead straight down the middle while the rest of you advance and provide covering fire from the flanks. Try to capture a couple alive so we can figure out where the rest are. Kill the rest." Naruto said.

"You heard him, men! Forward! For the Empire!" Cormun roared. "OORAHH!" The troopers roared as they charged in formation, Naruto and Exal leading the front.

The mercenaries, were caught completely off guard. Thinking that the Imperials would be too busy battling the k'lor slug infestation that their fellow looters conveniently started, they left their perimeter lightly defended and without any lookouts. The skirmish barely lasted a minute, with all 20 looters dead, no causalities on the Imperial side, as Naruto and Exal cut through the foolish looters in droves.

"My Lords, we captured 3 of them." Cormun said as his men had three of them on their knees.

"I handle this." Naruto said to Exal.

Naruto knelt down to the one in the middle. "Hello dumbass, do you know who I am?"

"Go to hell!" The looter screamed.

"Can't. You're already there. Now tell us, where are the other looters?" Naruto said.

"I won't tell you!" He screamed.

"Normally I'd take my time torturing you, but me and my Imperial friends have been in here enough as it is. So, I'm gonna make this quick." Naruto said as he held his hand in front of his face.

"You will tell me where the other looters are located." He ordered, using Force Persuasion.

"Yes, My Lord. At the various tombs in Dreshdae, Kaniset and Vardin, my Lord." The looter said, his voice robotic and monotone. After confirming this with the other two, Naruto stood up. He pulled out his vibroblade and sliced their throats open.

"What'd ya say we finish up these looters and then go our separate ways after this?" He addressed the men.

"Our mission will be complete after we deal with the looters, Sirs. We will also be sure to explain how valuable you both were to the success of our mission when I report to my lieutenant." Cormun said.

"I'm still up for one more blood bath for the day." Exal gave a bloodthirsty smirk that matched his own.

"Then let's remind these fools what happens when they desecrate the Empire's Sacred Ground! For the Empire!"

"OORAHH!" The troopers saluted as they made to finish the scum off. 30 minutes later, all the looters and K'lor slugs in the tomb of the first Dark Lord were killed.

Naruto and Exal traveled back into the tomb together to an intersection of paths. "I hope we meet again, Lady Kressh."

"You as well, Uzumaki," Exal said, acknowledging him as they shook hands, acknowledging each other as rivals. A healthy and friendly rivalry that would someday become something far more.

Naruto walked past the acolytes in his hallway, and up the steps and stood behind Spindrall.

"Young man. Welcome to my humble hole." Spindrall spoke. "you are here for your trial, yes? Learn the ways of the Sith from a doddering old man in a tomb. And hopefully return to your master with the mark of my approval?"

Naruto nodded respectfully and said, "Yes, Lord Spindrall. That is correct."

"Of course it is. I still know the way of things up top. But before you can learn what I have to teach, you must pass a trial of blood. Survive this, and I will teach you what I know."

Naruto shrugged and walked back down the stone steps. The six acolytes gathered around him as he stepped into the middle.

Too easy.

Naruto thrust his hands out in front of him, Force Pushing the two in front of him into the wall behind them at a fast speed, their necks breaking on impact. Naruto swiftly turned 180 degrees and extends his hands out to his sides. Reaching out with the Force, he telekinetically grasped the necks of the two on his sides, and snapped their necks. He then pulled his vibrosword, placed his feet shoulder width apart, one hand behind his back and point his vibrosword at the last two mockingly.

The two assumed the stance of Shii-Cho and charged him. Foolish, really. Shii-Cho was the one style only an idiot used against Makashi. No wonder these acolytes were here. They were stupid. Stupid and Weak.

They attacked in wide sweeping arcs, while he parried their attacks away, slowly backing up. After several blows, they both attempted a two-handed downward blow, while he blocked with a one-handed horizontal block. He parried the weaklings away, and they stumbled back, allowing him to quickly jab the tip of his sword into one's heart. He pulled it out as the other one recovered.

He swiped at Naruto with a scream of rage, but Naruto parried the blow away. The acolyte tried again as Naruto parried him away and chopped through his arms before elegantly slicing his neck open.

He let the weakling choke on his own blood as he walked up to Spindrall.

"Excellent. These former acolytes wanted nothing more than to earn their second chance for glory by killing you and taking your place. But it would seem your desire proved stronger, and their blood became the mantle of your victory. Well done. But you are not Sith yet."

" **Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall set me free.** This is the Sith Code. Commit it to your mind, body and soul, and you will have the strength to crush your enemies. Do you understand?"

"Of course. I was meant to be Sith." Naruto spoke with conviction, already studying and beginning to comprehend the meaning of the Sith Code.

"Good. Then go. Return to Harkun and nurture your hatred for him. And use that hatred to grow even stronger. He may raise his fist to strike, but it is Lord Zash who determines if and where the blow will land."

"And who controls Zash, I wonder." Naruto pondered.

"When you know the answer to that, you will have power over both your masters. Now go! Leave me to my rest." Spindrall dismissed.

Naruto bowed respectfully and left, eventually making his way out of the tomb and onto the surface, face to face with the Sith Academy. Now the real trials begin.

 **Chapter end**

 **I know Exal Kressh was technically the apprentice to the Emperor that Thanaton killed in his youth, but I am making that woman that Thanaton killed Exal's aunt. So Exal Kressh is the Sith Warrior in this story.**


	3. Allies and Trials

**Rise of Darth Nox**

 **Chapter 3 – Allies and Trials**

Naruto walked into the large Academy with a look of reverence. He never saw a building like it before, and the statues inside were perfectly smoothed into daunting robed figures. Most of the individuals were humans, but there were a few Twi'leks and Sith Purebloods. There were a lot of Sith Lords gathered here, and acolytes and apprentices mingled and learned, though the apprentices were demanding in how they treated the acolytes. If it wasn't clear before that the Empire followed a hierarchy system within its order, it certainly was now.

Hearing a voice interrupt him, he turned to see a young human looking at him. "Come here, acolyte." Naruto did so, walking over to the man. "I am Assistant Overseer Markan, and you must be one of the slave acolytes that Harkun is being forced to test. Pretty easy to see why he was so horrified. However, Lord Zash has made it clear that all new acolytes must learn advanced martial skills as well as take their trials. Although, how anyone thinks someone like you can be trained to be Sith is beyond me."

Naruto was very annoyed. He had been killing k'lor slugs, impudent tomb looters, and stupid acolytes for the last several hours. However, he held his temper in check and retorted, "I certainly hope someone with more manners than the present company will be instructing me."

"Not on your life." The assistant overseer snapped. "You will find the instructors on the second in the Academies Archive. Hurry, and try not to insult your betters." He is tone was very insulting. Not mention, he must be completely stupid to think he could talk **his** better like that.

" _My betters?_ Hehehehehe," Naruto laughed as he crossed his arms and then got serious. "You should choose your words more carefully."

The brain-dead assistant made to respond, but suddenly rubbed his throat as he gasped for air. He was being Force Choked by Naruto, who wasn't even making a choking motion with his hand. Naruto would normally kill this idiot, but that was against the rules. Acolytes can't murder other acolytes or the overseer's without permission or in front of witnesses…But there was technically nothing in the rules against knocking him out.

"I'd advise you to learn some manners, Assistant Overseer. Otherwise, the next time you insult me, it won't be empty air, but your blood, that you choke on." Naruto said as he punched him hard in the face and carelessly let the unconscious idiot fall flat on his face. He dusted his hands off and made his way into the Library.

He asked who it was that the instructors were. One Acolyte only knew of one and directed him to him.

"Overseer Rance." Naruto addressed with respect. Rance acknowledged and beckoned him to continue. "It was mentioned to me that Lord Zash wants all her acolytes to practice to their skills while they take their trials."

"Ah yes, you're one of her acolytes. Tell me, did Harkun send that imbecile pet of his, Markan?" Rance asked.

"Oh yeah, he was very rude, so I taught him some manners." Naruto said politely, causing Rance to narrow his eyes.

"Did you kill him?" He asked with suspicion.

"No, my Lord. Just choked him with the Force a bit and knocked him out with a single punch." Naruto said, causing Rance to laugh out loud.

"Ha! About time that worthless ingrate be put in his place. Don't take it personally kid, he was like that when he was an acolyte." Rance said. "Anyway, I handle lightsaber combat training. Lord Samus in the other main hall oversees the training of Force abilities and Sith Rituals. Follow me, and we will see what you got so I know what you need more training on."

Rance took Naruto into a private sparring room and they sparred in each of the 7 forms of Lightsaber combat, plus Jar Kai, for 2 minutes each so Rance could see what the kid needed work on.

Afterwards, Rance gave his report. "So, here's what I saw. Makashi is definitely where you truly shine. I dare say you are already a master of it. You are an expert in Niman and Shii-Cho, and you are adept with Soresu. However, your Juyo and Jar-Kai is only apprentice level, and you are beginner level with Ataru and Shien/Djem So. I assume this is because you train your force abilities and the skill-based bladework a great deal."

"That is true, Overseer." Naruto said respectively to the veteran from the Great War. Thanks to his extensive training of his Force Abilities and more skillful Lightsaber combat, he was behind with the 4 most physically demanding forms of Lightsaber combat.

"In my experience kid, it's better to be an expert in all forms and master of none. It certainly saved my life a few times in the war, since I could always switch styles against my opponents." Rance said.

"Anyway, you have 13 days left before your trials are over. Report to me after your next meeting with Harkun, and I will help you with your weaker styles."

Naruto bowed and went to Overseer Samus. "You are one of Lord Zash's acolytes, yes?" Samus asked and Naruto nodded. Like with Rance, Samus tested him in a private training room to see how far ahead Naruto was. Suffice to say, he was quite far ahead. Naruto was a master of Force abilities.

"At last. A worthy disciple." Samus said in mild excitement when he saw the strength of the powers Naruto had mastered. Samus taught Naruto some of the more subtle Force abilities like Force Drain, Drain Knowledge, Force Illusion, and Dark Healing.

"Report to me after your training with Rance tomorrow. Now, I have other students to attend to. Begone." Samus dismissed.

Naruto bowed and looked at the time. Realizing he still had some time before his evening meal and bed, as he had to report to Harkun in the morning with the other acolytes, he did some light reading on slavery in the Empire, and the history of the Great War. After his evening meal, he went to sleep. By that, he sat in meditative position and had a purple glow around him. This was not a place he could afford to sleep comfortably in.

 **Next Morning**

After his morning meal, Naruto reported to Harkun. "Ah, the last one. Always the latecomer. Now we can see what the hermit thinks of you slime. Hm. Acolyte Kory. Step forward, please."

"Y-yes overseer." She said, a tremble in her voice.

He looked her over with disgust. "You are a weak, pathetic rodent and even a lunatic like Spindrall can see this. And that means-" Harkun hit her with a blast of Sith Lightning that killed her. Naruto felt kinda bad about how the poor girl died, but it was a mercy. She was too weak and soft to be a Sith. Poor girl belonged with the Jedi. She was just unlucky to have been brought to Korriban.

"Meet our newcomer. Ffon Althe. This is real Sith strength, and he will tear you apart and crush your bones, slaves." Naruto felt Ffon's strength in the force, and found it was even weaker than Harkun's. Pitiful. This was supposed to threaten him? Naruto had a rare ability to sense someone's strength in the Force, a power that few Force-Users had and fewer could block. "Look on him! No connections left in the world, but pure Sith blood! This, this is Lord Zash's future apprentice! Not filth like you!" Harlun directed those last words at Naruto but he didn't care.

"We'll see how tough he is without his nanny to coddle him." Naruto replied with a mocking tone.

Harkun glared at Naruto. "Step this way, slave. I want to speak to you privately. The rest of you get out of here. You know your trials. You too Ffon, Spindrall awaits." Harkun then spoke to Naruto, saying, "Now listen to me. Spindrall is a lunatic. His approval means nothing. You are filth and you will die. Is that clear?"

"Tell me, Harkun, are you truly stupid enough to think you scare me?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"You're nothing. And don't forget it." He growled.

"Now for your second trial. Lord Zash has requested a special trial for you, which you will no doubt fail. Go to Inquisitor Zyn in the jails. He will fill you in on the details, and most likely, hasten your demise."

"Now, now, don't get to excited, Harkun." Naruto mocked "I don't die easy."

"Don't boast, slave. I don't want to see you again until tomorrow after you are back from the jails. That's all, now get out of here." He growled. He turned away from Naruto and sat at his desk.

Naruto founded the interrogation cells and asked around a bit for Zyn. Naruto eventually found him. He was a plump man with gray short hair and brown eye liner and make up.

"Acolyte! You've arrived and not a moment too soon." Naruto was surprised to hear his tone was inviting and welcoming. So different from typical Sith. "Harkun has given me very specific instructions. You were treated as a slave until you joined the Empire, but must discard those traits and learn to control others. And I have just the task for that end. Meet this driveling excuse for an acolyte. He will be your victim."

Naruto was certainly liking this Inquisitor better than Harkun at any rate. At least he had the sense to tell that Naruto was not a slave and actually looked up that he was a citizen. Naruto looked over at a weak boy strapped to a interrogation table. "Victim, huh? Sounds like we're gonna have some fun." Naruto said with a bloodthirsty grin and rubbed his hands.

"Remember, this is not an idle diversion, Acolyte." Zyn reminded Naruto before explaining more about the victim.

"A short while ago, there was what we call an _unauthorized murder_ , here in the Academy. A rivalry among apprentices resulted in a death. Interrogate him. Make him tell you who committed this crime, at any cost."

"Perhaps you should cover your ears. I intend for this to get very loud, very quick." Naruto offered a friendly warning.

"Thank you for the warning, but I prefer to cherish every scream." Zyn said and Naruto looked on the foolish Acolyte with an evil grin and walked over to the red headed man.

Blood was splattered on his face and his clothes were torn and rumpled. He moaned in pain as Naruto got closer and stopped in front of him. "P-please. Don't hurt me anymore. I don't know anything."

"Scream to the heavens, you pitiful weakling. I want to hear your suffering!" Naruto held out his hand and red Force lightning burst from his fingertips. The victim screamed in pain as Naruto shocked him. The lightning Naruto was using was intended to cause lots of pain, not kill.

"Please! Don't do that again. I'll do anything..." The acolyte begged. Naruto smirked.

"Okay, then," Naruto said, pausing a moment for dramatic effect. The victim looked hopeful as Naruto had a bloodthirsty grin, "We'll do something else."

Naruto extended a single finger, and began making small motions with his finger, spelling out letters. The letters were telekineticly carved into the victim's forehead as he screamed. When Naruto was done, he had carved the words _**'Weak Little Bitch'**_ into the victim's head.

"Please, Please! No more!" the acolyte screamed as his pain was great. What he didn't know was that Naruto had used the force to multiply the acolytes pain sensitivity by 3 times when he did that.

Naruto let up and stood at ease, "Not let's try this again. By all means, make my day and say something stupid like _'I don't know anything'_ , 'cause I can totally do this all day."

"Alright, I'll talk. He'll kill me, but I'll talk." He caught his breathe before speaking again. "The murderer is an apprentice named Esorr Kayin. You have to protect me or he'll kill me."

Naruto looked behind at Zyn, who was smirking. Being they were of the same mind, Zyn nodded and Naruto nodded back. "I think I'll save him the trouble. Die." Naruto sneered as he blasted the acolyte with a lethal dose of red Force Lightning.

"No! NO!" He screamed in pain, as his insides were cooked by the lightning. Once he died, Naruto turned back to Zyn.

"You don't have to tell me anything. I heard the name loud and clear, though I sorely wish I hadn't: Esorr Kayin." Zyn sighed then. "Kayin's master is a Dark Council member...I'd be a fool to oppose him." He shrugged "But anyway, your trial here is done. I will send my commendations to Overseer Harkun."

"Nyah, no more people to torture?" Naruto complained playfully as he snapped his fingers. "And I was having so much fun with that."

"I know, I know. It so hard to stop once you've started. Perhaps later, should you pass your trials." Zyn offered. "It has been most pleasant watching you work, acolyte. Truly, I wish you the best of luck in your remaining trials."

"Thank you, Inquisitor. I'll be going then." Naruto said, as he had some tough lightsaber and Force training ahead of him.

Naruto had a tough 3 hour training session with Rance, wearing the heaviest armor Rance could find and making him fight using Ataru and Shien/Djem So for the whole time. Then he trained with Samus for another 3 hours to get better at the new Force Powers he had taught him. This left him physically exhausted for the day.

As he was eating his meal, Exal sat across from him and ate hers.

"Nice to see you again, Naruto." Exal said as she ate.

"You as well, Exal." Naruto said. "Did you need something or just want to talk?"

"I hear you are having trouble with Forms 3, 4, 5, and 7." Exal mentioned causing Naruto to groan.

"So Rance told you. Great. How embarrassing for me." Naruto said.

"If you want, I could help you with the forms. Give you some pointers." Exal offered and Naruto paused. He'd like that, but he imagined she wanted something in return.

"And in return?" Naruto asked.

"I need some help with Forms 2 and 6. I'm completely atrocious with them." Exal whispered in shame. "Plus, I'd like to make an alliance with you. You are probably the top acolyte in the Academy besides me, and you're the only Acolyte I actually like. It would certainly be a relief to having you watching my back instead of worrying about you stabbing me in the back."

"Alright, but after my meal. That training with Rance and Samus left me starving." Narto said as they finished their meals.

They helped each other for an hour before calling it a day. Naruto was feeling a bit more confident with Form 4 and 5.

 **Next Day**

Naruto reported back to Harkun's office. "Well, well, well. I was looking forward to cutting another one of you down, but it looks like I will be spared the trouble." Harkun derided as he continued. "Unsurprisingly, Niloc has gone missing."

Harkun then said, "Also unsurprisingly, Ffon has passed his first trial. It's only a matter of time before he crushes you all underfoot, slaves!"

Ffon then shouted to Naruto, "I'll tear you apart where you stand slave!"

"Care to try it, wimp?" Naruto mocked, causing the easily riled up pureblood to draw his sword.

"Calm down, Ffon. An accident in the tomb is much more convincing than killing him in my office." Harkun calmed his pet before he made a mistake. "The rest of you know your trials. Get out here. I want to speak to our late comer and Ffon personally."

The others left and only Ffon and Naruto remained in the office, and both stepped a little closer. "Now, slave," Harkun addressed Naruto, "Zyn says you handled yourself like a seasoned expert, and as much as I find this to believe, Lord Zash is satisfied with his assessment. No doubt Zyn helped you in some way. Which is why you will not have his help on the next trial."

Harkun straightened himself up and said, "Both you and Ffon will have trials of intellect. Trials that apply your understanding the force to solve problems."

Ffon seemed to be insulted at the notion, "You don't seriously expect a slave to match me in intellect. I've been trained under the greatest teachers-"

"Wooow, somebodies got thin skin." Naruto mocked as Ffon turned at him with hate.

"Be quiet, Slave!" Harkun yelled. "And calm down, Ffon. I certainly do not expect this slave to be a match for you in intellect. That is why you will have separate trials, which you both have 3 days to complete."

"Truly, your generosity is boundless today." Naruto mocked Harkun.

"And your quips and mockery are only digging your own grave." Harkun retorted. "Ffon, you will go to the library on the 2nd floor and translate the following text for Lord Zash."

Harkun hands Ffon a stack of datapads. Ffon answers, "Yes, Overseer."

He left as Harkun spoke to Naruto, "Slave, deep within the _monster_ infested tomb of Marka Ragnos, there is holocron made by Tulak Hord, filled with dark secrets and encased in great stone monument."

Naruto crossed his arms as Harkun continued. "Nobody has figured out how to release the holocron in over 1300 years. You will bring this holocron to me, or you will die."

"Well, it's more exciting than going to the library, I guess," Naruto said.

"Spoken like the idiot you are. You will bring me the holocron or hope that the spirit of Marka Ragnos himself returns to end your miserable existence. Now go," Harkun dismissed.

Naruto left. He packed some medpacs and rations incase he needed them while he was on mission.

Naruto was walking out of the Academy when Exal caught up with him. "Hey Exal, Where you off to?"

"The tomb of Marka Ragnos. I have a trial in there. Have to slay the Great Lords old beast. You?"

"Same place, the only difference is I have to retrieve a holocron from a casing that has not been opened to 1300 years." Naruto said. He then looked at her.

"Guess we are going together then." Naruto offered.

"You bet." Exal said with a smirk.

"Stand and account for yourselves acolytes!" some middle aged Inquistor yelled at them. Naruto and Exal slowing turned their heads with hateful glares at the Inquistor near the taxi they were planning to take to get there. "I look at you two and I wonder. Are you loyal to the Empire or does treason burn in your hearts?"

Naruto and Exal were angered this stupid asshole not only dared to question their devotion to an Empire that they both cherished, but that he was also wasting their precious time.

Before Naruto could answer with a measured response, Exal yelled at the Inquisitor. "I am the heir of a great Sith Bloodline! And the man next to me has devoted his life to this Empire that we both love! How dare you question us!"

The inquisitor calmly answered, "Your special bloodline or your friends supposed loyalty does not absolve you of suspicion. Nor should it."

The Inquisitor then explained, "We have watched for several weeks as a group of traitorous acolytes have been scurrying about in the valley, plotting to install their traitorous and heretical beliefs in future acolytes."

"They may be small in number now," The female Imperial Officer helping the Inqisitor spoke, "but make no mistake, my lords. If left unchecked and allowed to grow, they will destroy us."

"It is the Emperor's will that these traitors be rooted out and exterminated. If you wish to prove your devotion to the Empire, then you will root them out and kill them." The Inquisitor said.

Before Exal said something in anger again, Naruto acted, "It will be a great honor to serve you, my Lord."

"And in doing so, you serve the Emperor's will. Now go," he dismissed.

As Naruto walked to go deal with that, Exal caught up with him and pulled him aside when they were out of earshot. "What are you doing!? He insulted us! He-"

"Exal!" Naruto interrupted, trying to calm her raging temper. "You're angry and insulted. I completely understand. When he accused us, I wanted to take his lightsaber and shove it into his chest. But he will make things difficult for us if we don't help him. We have difficult trials ahead and need all the time we can get to deal with them. So, if sacrificing an hour to deal with some traitors ensures he doesn't get in our way, then so be it."

Exal calmed down as he continued, "If it helps, take your anger out on the fools who have caused this, as they are to blame, not an Inquisitor just doing his job."

Exal wasn't happy, but she nodded, seeing his point. They searched the area until they found the group, out in the open. They were whispering something about Jedi beliefs. That was them, then.

"Let's get them." Exal said as he nodded.

Exal leapt at the Acolytes, cutting through one that wasn't expecting it. Naruto blasted red Force Lightning at the group killing two.

The others traitors were ready. Naruto assumed the Makashi opening stance, while Exal went with Juyo's opening stance.

"I'm pissed off. Let's get this done." Exal growled as she spun in the air at four of them. She stabbed one in the chest before he could react, then pulled her sith warblade out and cut another one open in the stomach before the other two engaged her.

The other three traitors attacked Naruto. Naruto parried away a strike with his blade. He spun and maneuvered under another strike before he thrust his blade. He stabbed the guys leg, disabling him, and pulled out before quickly blasting him with lethal red force lightning. The other two attacked, trying to overpower him with stronger blows. Naruto parried the attacks easily, quickly finding an opening and stabbing one of the fools in the chest.

Naruto then back-kicked the other one, sending him to the ground. Then, in flourish of footwork and blade handling, Naruto spun, spinning his blade elegantly before ending in a kneeling position as he decapitated the rising traitor.

Naruto rose and he flicked the blood of his blade. "That was pretty neat," Exal said as she walked up to him, some of their blood splattered on her. "I can see why you like the style so much. You are a master of it."

"I got a chance to see your Juyo as you dealt with your traitors. I hope to be as good one day," Naruto complimented.

"Contrary to the Jedi's belief, Juyo is not the loss of control. It is the mastery of it. They simply are incapable of using it properly because that little more than organic droids." Exal said as they walked back to the Inquisitor.

"I watched you two exterminate the traitors. Well done. Take this reward as a token that you are servants of the Empire. You may resume your trials." He said.

The two walked off and got in the taxi. The taxi took them to Lords Renning's outpost.

They got off and went to pay some tribute to Lord Renning. They were not expecting what happened next.

"Two fresh young acolytes, here in my humble abode. I trust the sight of an operating does not disturb you?"

"We fear nothing." Exal said.

"That's all well and good. But lack of fear and lack of interest are two different things." Renning said. "This used to be a tukata. I've dissected hundreds of them and I have found something. This creature is an expression of pure dark side energy-aggression made manifest."

Naruto and Exal looked at each other. They were beginning to think that this guy had a few screws loose. Naruto answered, "And I assume we Sith are also a creation of the Force."

"Sith are the highest manifestations of the Forces will," Renning said as he continued with zest, "I stand on the precipice of a new discovery, but my most prized specimen, a mutant tukata, escaped it's cage yesterday and is now missing!"

Naruto answered for Exal, afraid she might lose her temper again, "Your research…is too important to fail, my lord."

"Yes you may be able to help me. Speak with my apprentice Malora. She will fill you in on the details." Renning said as he turned.

They approached her and she asked in a haughty tone, "Seeking Lord Renning's lost pet, are you?" She scoffed and continued, "Don't waste your time."

Exal got in her personal, "Listen here you bitch. My partner and I already had our time wasted by this annoying Inquistor earlier, and I am still itching to kill something. So lose the attitude and give us the info we need so we can deal with this quickly and get back to our Trial."

Malora was not about to push her luck. "Very well, then. Here are the coordinates for the Tukata." She uploaded them into their datapad. "Before you go though, hear me out. Renning deludes the Dark Council into believing he is advancing Sith knowledge. The truth is, he wastes the Empire's time and money that could be being spent to develop better weapons and armor for our soldiers."

"What are you suggesting?" Naruto asked.

"Give me the brain before you give it back to Lord Renning. I have a way to make it look like he is falsifying his reports. He'll lose the money he is wasting on his research if not his life. I'll also make sure you get a bonus. Just think about it."

"We'll consider it." Naruto said in a clipped tone as they walked off.

"What do you think?" Exal asked, wanting to know her partner's thoughts.

"Well, it is the Empire's wasted money and resources. I don't like it when people waste my time. Do you?" He asked.

"No, I don't." Exal said.

"Then it seems, Lord Renning is going to learn why it's a bad idea to waste the Empires time and resources." Naruto said.

They cut through the Tukata that charged them easily. They tracked down the tukata in an adjacent temple of on the hillside in front of Marka Ragnos's tomb. They killed some K'lor slugs and used their flesh as bait to lure out the mutant and kill it. Once they did, they collected the brain and brought it back to Malora.

"Excellent," She said, "This chemical will make it appear as though Lord Renning is falsifying his research. He'll be dead within the month." She pulled out a datapad and transferred some credits into both of their accounts.

They gave the altered brain back to the insane lord, who took it greedily.

They then walked into the temple of Marka Ragnos, cutting through exiled acolytes like they were nothing.

They then came to an intersection again. "good luck with the beast, Exal."

"And you with your holocron, Naruto." Exal said.

Naruto entered the chamber that housed it to see 4 Shyracks fluttering about. He blasted them with his Red Sith Lightning, killing them easily. He then climbed the steps of platform, bringing him close to the holocron.

Now, he had no idea what to do. He concentrated the darkside around him as he recited the Sith Code, in the ancient Sith Language.

 _Nwûl tash._

 _Dzwol shâsotkun._

 _Shâsotjontû châtsatul nu tyûk._

 _Tyûkjontû châtsatul nu midwan._

 _Midwanjontû châtsatul nu asha._

 _Ashajontû kotswinot itsu nuyak._

 _Wonoksh Qyâsik nun!_

It didn't work though and two shyracks appeared out of nowhere. Naruto held out his hand, and gripped them with the force. He used Force Crush, causing them to explode in blood and guts. Turning back to the holocron, he racked his brain for another solution, when he heard something. "Who dares enter my tomb?"

His eyes widening, he turned around to come face to face with a Force ghost. Tall, with blue and white skin, flowing robes with a giant medallion over his chest and his signature horned helmet, Naruto knew who this was.

"Marka Ragnos," He breathed, not believing that he was actually speaking to the Force Ghost of the great Dark Lord of the Sith that brought the Sith Empire under his rule after the infighting and civil war that occurred in the wake of Tulak Hord's death and established a golden age for the Old Empire.

"You are trying to open the casing that contains two holcorons: One possesses very special writings from Tulak Hord, my predecessor. The other is my own personal holocron, containing all my former knowledge. Tell me why or you will wish you had never been born, boy." The Sith ghost demanded.

"It is a part of my trials, Great Lord. I don't know particularly know why she wants this holocron but I will get it for her. I did not come this far in life, only to fail because of a rusted casing. I will become Sith. It is my greatest desire."

Marka Ragnos's ghost glowed in his eyes for a moment. He found the boys mental barriers strong for an acolyte and better than some lords. But he was stronger. He saw the boys life up until now. Suffice to say, he was impressed by the boy determination, intellect, his progressiveness, power, and ruthlessness. A great Sith he would make. But the old ghost wanted to know something first.

"You have come here for the knowledge locked inside the monument. Only those who are worthy and intelligent enough to figure it out, may open the casing. Before I allow you to continue trying, tell me. What became of my Exar Kun after I anointed him as the Dark Lord of the Sith?" Marka Ragnos demanded.

"I'm afraid Lord Exar Kun is no longer living, my lord. It has been almost four hundred years since his death," Naruto said before he explained, "After you anointed him as the Dark Lord of the Sith and Ulic Qel-Droma as his apprentice, they established their Empire and went to war with the Jedi. They won a number a victories and even sacked the Jedi Temple on Ossus. However, during the battle, Qel-Droma struck down his brother. Remorseful, he turned his cloak and aided the Republic. They drove Exar Kun back to Yavin 4 and where, as far as the Sith know, they killed him."

The room was silent before Marka Ragnos spoke, "It seemed just like yesterday when Exar Kun and his apprentice Ulic Qel-Droma summoned me and I marked them both Sith Lords! I can no longer sense his presence within the galaxy, and only those who harness true power can manifest my spirit here. You remind me very much of him, young Sith. However, I sense that you will be able to achieve much more than he ever could!"

"Free the holocrons from their confines, and I will judge if you are worthy of my blessing." Marka Ragnos said as his spirit floated back and watched Naruto.

Naruto stared at the holocron's confines thinking of how to free it from it's confines. Then finally, after several minutes, Naruto thought, ' _It can't be_ _ **that easy,**_ _right? Fuck it, I'll try it.'_

"Open Sesame," Naruto shouted as he blasted the holocron's casing with the strongest Sith Lightning he could produce. After a lengthy minute long barrage, Naruto had to end the lightning. The casing rumbled as the it cracked and fell apart, and there lay the two holocrons. Naruto walked over and picked them up, feeling their dark power.

"Your trial is complete, young Sith." He boomed, "You have freed the holocrons through your cunning as well as your strength in the force and intellect. You have proven yourself more than worthy of my blessing."

He hovered over to Naruto and placed the tip of his index finger onto the acolyte's forehead. A burning sensation erupted from the point where the dark lord touched, but Naruto stood perfectly still, not even flinching.

Once the pain stopped. The dark spirit floated back a little to admire his symbol etched onto the young acolyte's very skin; three large crescents back to back with each end tipped with smaller inverted crescents. Not unlike the horns of Marka Ragnos' helmet. Already, Naruto could feel the rush of dark force energies flowing throughout his body. He felt faster, stronger and more spatially aware than ever before. It was as if every fiber of his being was rejuvenated and every cell multiplied.

His whisker marks also disappeared, probably Ragnos's doing.

Naruto knelt before the spirit in gratitude. "Your generosity is most welcome, great lord. You have my word, I will bring honor and glory to the name of the Sith and of Marka Ragnos."

"My time is over, young one." The dark lord replied, "I simply exist as a shade of my former self to aid those worthy of being called Sith. Like that friend of your's who has just finished slaying my old pet. As long as your actions bring glory and honor to the Empire, then know that I am satisfied. Go now! The path to your greatness awaits!"

His spirit disappeared and Naruto was left alone. He looked at the holocrons in wonderment. Marka Ragnos's knowledge was inside the one holocron. The other held special knowledge from Tulak Hord. Zash only wanted the one holocron that had Tulak Hords writings. Which meant he could keep the other one. Marka Ragnos most likely had a treasure trove of ancient Sith Alchemy he could learn.

Before he could learn some of the knowledge in the holocron, he sensed a presence enter the room. Annoyed, he placed the holocrons down and drew his vibroblade. "I'm surprised. I thought the humiliation I dealt you would have made you realize that this endeavor is pointless."

He turned around to see Assitant Overseer Markan. "You were a fool to come here, Markan." Naruto said.

"Shut up, slave!" Markan shouted as he drew his lightsaber and activated it, causing the red blade to come to life. "You humiliated me in front of many Lords of the Sith! I am the laughing stock of the entire fucking Academy! You will pay with your life!"

He leapt at Naruto, who assumed his Makashi stance, and redirected the blow, letting Markan pass him. Deciding quickly that he did not want his holocron's damaged, he Force Pushed Markan into the wall at the bottom of the platform, and jumped down to meet him.

Markan rushed at him, bring his saber down in a overhead slash. Naruto parried it away. Naruto then jabbed his blade at his stomach. Markan parried that away and followed with a neck slice which was parried away. Markan sliced again but then this time, Nathan blocked the strike and then skillfully redirected the lightsaber to the floor and spun around him, delivering a slice across the overseer's back, drawing blood. Naruto blasted him with some red Sith Lightning.

' _Time to get some practice in.'_ Naruto thought as he switched his stance. His stance was a one-handed high guard with the blade held horizontally above the head and pointed to the side. The body was half-twisted, with the off-hand swept across and down. The opening stance of Juyo.

Naruto went on the offensive as the overseer turned around. Naruto ferociously sliced at the man's head, which Markan blocked with great difficulty. Naruto stabbed at Markan's chest and he dodged. Naruto borught a one handed leaping strike down on Markan's head, which Markan again blocked with great difficulty. Markan blocked 10 seemingly wild strikes from Naruto, before Naruto unpredictably feinted a strike and ducked, slicing off Markans feet. He cried out in pain and didn't have time to react as Naruto sliced off his hands.

Naruto flicked the blood off his vibrosword, sheathing it, and summoned the foolish Overseer's lightsaber, which flew into this hand, pocketing that away. Naruto then raised two fingers and Markan was floated into the air, his blood still flowing from his wounds.

"You should have stayed away. You could have continued to live your pathetic life in peace as a laughing stock. Instead, you will die here." Naruto said.

"You fucking slave! You will never become a Sith! Ffon Althe, Overseer Harkun, Darth Skotia and Darth Thanaton will make sure of it!" He screamed.

"Harkun and Ffon dont have the power to stop me. They are weak. Like you. Undeserving of the title of Sith." Naruto whispered. "And whoever Darth Skotia and Thanaton are, it does not matter. IF they are dumb enough to come after me, they will meet the same fate."

"Now, I believe I made you a promise about what would happen if you didn't learn some manners." Naruto said as he turned his back to Markan, before turning around swiftly, and swinging his hand with two fingers extended in a wide arc, telekinetically slicing Markan's neck wide open. Naruto turned the gagging Markan over, so he literally was choking on his own blood as it poured into his lungs. As he died, Naruto floated the two holocrons down into his hands, before placing the one with Tulak Hord's writing down, and examing the one with Marka Ragnos's knowledge.

"Lets see what we can learn real quick." Naruto said.

Several hours later, Naruto walked out of the tomb, with a freshly forged sith War blade **(Think the in game look for the Cartel Market Item "Ancient Sith lord's Warblade" for appearance)** , both holocrons, and left the bloodless corpse of Markan in the tomb, ready to finish his last two trials.

 **Chapter End**

 **Next chapter will see the trials finished**


	4. Sith Apprentice

**Chapter 4 – Sith Apprentice**

Naruto entered Overseer Harkun's office. Gerr, Balek, Wydr and Ffon were with the Overseer when he arrived. Naruto approached the group. "You better not be wasting his time, slave. You better have the Holocron." Harkun asked once he noticed Naruto.

"Of course I have it. As always, I am the best." Naruto rolled his eyes and handed the Holocron over to his Overseer.

"Watch yourself, slave. Hmm. A fake, or stolen from the library, probably. I'll deal with you later." He addressed the rest of the Acolytes. "Now, I believe it's time for another demonstration. Gerr, Step forward."

"Yes Overseer." Gerr said. Naruto was surprised his voice was so calm. Didn't he know what was going to happen?

"Ffon. Kill him." Guess not.

"With pleasure Overseer." Gerr finally realized what was happening and tried to run. Ffon shot lightning from his hand, stunning Gerr in place. He screamed in pain and as his nervous system overloaded and shut down. As he fell to the ground, Ffon advanced and slew him with his vibrosword.

"Let Gerr be an example to you. Ffon destroyed him easily, like he will destroy all of you. Are there any other objections?" Naruto boldly raised his hand. Harkun sighed. "Yes Slave?"

"Not so much an objection, even though Gerr had none to begin with. Why are you still showing your boyfriend off? We get it, he is superior. Moving on." Harkun glared fiercely at Naruto but did nothing. Ffon, on the other hand, drew his weapon.

"I am not gay!" He yelled. Naruto chuckled.

"To defend yourself so strongly, I'm beginning to suspect that you and our Overseer have a little romp in his office once we are all gone." Naruto mocked.

"You bastard!" Before he got the chance to swing at Naruto, Harkun interrupted.

"Ffon enough! He is just trying to goad you!"

"Aw Harkun, you're ruining my fun." Naruto pouted playfully.

"Enough slave! I have had enough of your lip! Leave all of you! I want a word with this slave bastard!" Harkun yelled as the others.

"What has your knickers in a twist, Harkun?" Naruto mocked offhandedly.

"Shut up!" He paused to catch his breathe and calm down, his face was red. He was close to hyperventilating. Once he calmed down, he spoke again. "Now, you think your pretty clever getting that holocron, don't you?"

"Yep," Naruto quipped. Harkun ignored him.

He took a moment to gather himself. " Your next trial will take you to the Tomb of Tulak Hord himself. There are secrets texts in his tombs that Lord Zash wants within the next 3 days. But the final resting place of the dead lord is not easily trespassed. You will not be the first to die there."

Naruto scoffed. "Yes, yes I know the drill. You send me into a tomb to do the impossible, hoping I die, and I come back and prove you wrong."

"Shut up slave. I've enough of your mockery! Do not come back here until you've gotten the text from Tulak Hord's tomb! Out of my sight, slave!" He snapped back.

"With pleasure Overseer." Naruto hissed. Naruto spun on his heel and left the pathetic fool.

Naruto had a relatively easy time with this one. The droids inside the tomb, and the shyracks that got in his way were no match and fell in droves. Naruto scanned the text and moved on. He was disappointed to not see Exal. He liked his ally and hoped she was okay.

He walked back into the Academy 2 days later, having taken some time to learn some more of the knowledge of Marka Ragnos.

He was walking when he heard a voice. "Yes, yes. Remarkable." Naruto turned to see a beautiful woman with blonde hair, brown eyes, and a curvaceous figure.

"You, slave." She said before she corrected herself. "No, acolyte. You are the one who brought me the magnificent holocron from the tomb of Marka Ragnos, yes?"

"I am, Lord Zash." Naruto answered honestly.

"Unbelievable. One thousand years buried in a tomb. Sith Lords passing it by, then you come along. Tell me Acolyte, how did you manage it?"

"Honestly? I tried reciting the sith code in the ancient Sith language, but that didn't work. So I just blasted it with lightning until it opened." Naruto explained.

"Amazing." Zash said. "More than a thousand years sitting in that tomb, and it was such a simple solution the entire time."

"Your work so far, in bringing me the holocron and now the texts from Tulak Hord's tomb, I am impressed and intrigued in you. I am watching your progress eagerly." She praised.

"Thank you Lord Zash, it is an honor." Naruto finished with complete honesty.

"Good luck Acolyte Naruto, good luck." Zash said as Naruto bowed as she left. He went into Harkun's office.

Harkun ignored Naruto, only glaring. "I was just about to send Ffon off. What delayed you, slave?"

"Oh you know, enjoying the sights of the tombs, slaughtering stupid shyracks. Lord Zash also stopped me in the hallway to tell me how amazing I am, and we got to talking and I guess I just lost track of time." Naruto said.

Harkun sneered as Ffon scoffed. "Just like a slave to make up stories. Lord Zash would crush you like a fucking gizka if you ever crossed her path. You're not worth of her presence."

"Oh no doubt." Naruto said.

"Indeed." He paused a minute then glared at Naruto. "Now did you collect the text from Tulak Hord's tomb?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Of course, I did. As always, I'm brilliant." Naruto said as he handed them over.

"No doubt, their badly damaged. It's what we get for sending a worthless slave to do a Sith's job, right Ffon?"

"What are we waiting for overseer? Why don't we kill this wretch now?" Ffon suggested. For once, Harkun ignored him.

"You have a big mouth slave, but no combat skills. I don't want to see you again until you have satisfied the Korriban instructors." Harkun said.

"The training facility is on the second floor, of the academy and is usually reserved for the Dark Lords and their apprentices." Naruto nodded. "This is not a promotion, and you are not to speak to anyone except the training master when you are up there, understand? You are not fit for their presence!"

"Is Ffon coming? We could have so much fun." Naruto said, it would be a perfect opportunity to be rid of him.

"Ffon has been training at combat his whole life. He was born to be Sith. You are just as likely cut off your own arm than not slave. Now get going, I'm tired of looking at you." Harkun dismissed him.

Naruto went up the stairs to the training rooms. Naruto was expecting to see Overseer Rance or Lord Samus, not Wydr and Balek. Naruto sensed trouble. "You training too?" Naruto asked, trying to be civil.

"Hello there, friend." He sounded genuine, but something was off. "You remember my brother and me from downstairs, with Harkun right?"

"Indeed. The only other two not killed by that worthless Overseer." Naruto said.

"Sorry it had to be this way." Balek commented.

"We don't like it anymore than you do. Well, maybe a little more." Wydr said.

They both sounded regretful, yet determined. Naruto sighed, realizing Harkun sent them up here to kill him.

"I see what's going on. Harkun sent you two up here to try and kill me, right?" Naruto asked anyway.

"I'm sorry man. I liked you, I really did." Balek confessed.

"But Harkun made us a deal. We kill you, we go home."

"And you believe him?" Naruto asked, surprised. What were they stupid? The Sith would never let them go. It was the Sith way. Only the strongest should survive. The weak die.

"What choice do we have? We know we can't beat Ffon, and we'll never be Sith. At least this way we have a chance at going home alive." Naruto didn't want to kill them. But he had to.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry. In another life, we could have been friends." Naruto solemnly said as he steeled himself and pulled out his warblade. He held it at his side and red lightning flowed through it.

"I'll try to make your death's quick and painless. It's the least I can do." Naruto promised.

"I'm sorry man." Balek apologized.

"Enough talking, Balek. The time for that has passed. Fight for your life, aco-" Wydr said, but Naruto did not give him a chance. Naruto stabbed him in the chest. Wydr was shocked at how fast he moved as he died.

"Brother!" Balek shouted in shock. Naruto pulled out his blade of Wydr and stabbed it into Balek.

Balek whimpered as he died. "Shh, it over." Naruto whispered as Balek died.

He closed both of their eyes and moved them closer together in the corner of the room. He wasn't wrong. Had they been Jedi, they could have been friends. Harkun and Ffon would both suffer for this.

Naruto wiped his blade off, sheathed it, and angrily stomped to Harkun's office, who addressed him. "Well well. Look who shows up at long last. I half expected to hear you crossed some Dark Lord upstairs and finally got yourself killed. None of the others have shown up either. I assume they're dead by now, which means you and Ffon are the last ones."

"Where is your little pet Harkun? He seems conspicuously absent." Naruto asked.

"You only wish it slave. No you took so long returning I sent Ffon ahead. Your final trial will be to retrieve an ancient map from the innermost chamber of Naga Sadow's tomb, which has never been breached in thousands of years. But before you get the map, you'll have to awaken an ancient assassin called a Dashade that sleeps in the tomb. You cannot access the map without him, understand?"

"What the hell is a Dashade and what is so important about this map?" Naruto demanded.

"They're an a lost race of assassins that the ancient Sith used to devour their Force-using enemies. This one will probably eat you the moment its freed. As for the map. Lord Zash wants it, that should be important enough." He answered.

Harkun remembered something. "Oh and one more thing; you'll be competing with Ffon for this map. Whoever brings it back will be Lord Zash's apprentice. The other will die. And Ffon's already started, so his advice? Run, slave. Run." Naruto ground his teeth and was about ready to wring the life from him with a Force Choke.

Naruto was brought from his seething by an unlikely voice. "Ahem. One moment please."

"Lord Zash? W-what are you doing here?" Harkun asked in shock.

Lord Zash looked insulted yet responded with measured calmness and almost like sounded like she was scolding a child. "Overseer, are you implying that I, a Lord of the Sith, don't have the right to go where I please within the Academy of the Sith?"

"N-no, of course not, Lord Zash." Harkun stammered, staring at the ground.

The blond haired Lord was chipper again. "Good. I saw the last Acolyte arrive. I wanted to see the hopefuls off on their final trial. Where's...um, what's his, the red one...Ffon?"

"He finished his trial early, so I sent him on rather than keep him waiting for this-" He was interrupted by Zash, who looked almost smug yet masked it.

"Pity. I just finished translating the wonderful text this acolyte brought from Tulak Hord's tomb, and it's most illuminating. I don't know that the map can be retrieved without it." Lord Zash pointed at Naruto.

"You fucked up, Harkun." Naruto mocked.

"But...It's too late." Harkun sounded scared. "Ffon's already left, you can't just-"

"-Give one acolyte an unfair advantage over the other? Overseer when has becoming Sith ever been about being fair?" Zash then turned to Naruto. "Now, my dear Acolyte. Here is what you must do to free the Dashade. There are rods scattered throughout the tomb of Naga Sadow. The rods are the keys to the chamber where the ancient assassin is imprisoned. You will need to place the rods in the chamber door and electrify them."

"I don't know exactly the reason, but it is clear that you will not be able to retrieve the map without the Dashade. But be careful, he is very dangerous." Zash warned.

"Don't worry about me, Lord Zash. I'm not easy to kill." Naruto said.

"Good." She turned to Harkun. Her voice dry and neutrally. "I will return when both acolytes are back form the tomb. You will not do anything further to affect the outcome of the trial. Understood?"

"Y-yes Lord Zash." He said, realizing there was nothing left he could do.

"Good." She smiled at Naruto, her voice like honey. "And good luck Naruto." He bowed as she left. Naruto left as well.

Naruto walked towards the temple, only to be walking next to Exal. "Hey Exal, I was concerned when I didn't see you the last 3 days."

"You needn't worry for me. I was getting in the good graces of my new master." Exal said. "I have to head to Naga Sadow's tomb. Got a lightsaber to find before I can be his official apprentice."

"Same here, only I have to find some special rods so I can unleash a Dashade and find and ancient Star Map." Naruto said.

"Guess we are going together then." She said. It was then that he noticed the Twilek.

"Whose the Twilek?" He asked.

"I'm Vette." The now named Vette said, annoying Exal.

"I didn't give you permission to speak to him." Exal said as she activated the shock collar.

"Hey, Exal. Don't do that." Naruto said angrily.

Exal looked at him weird. "I'm Sith. I do what I want."

"There is a difference between being Sith and just being a dick. She hasn't done anything wrong. Besides, if you had a shock collar embedded in your neck and were shocked everytime you said something that someone did not like, or treated like you were worth less than the dirt beneath your feet, you would understand how much it hurts." Naruto said in anger.

He didn't talk to her for the rest of their time, still angry about it. He was no slave himself but he was treated like one when he was a shinobi. He didn't condone it.

He found his rods and separated from Exal and Vette without saying a word, causing the pureblood to sigh at the fact she had ostracized her only ally, and if she were being honest, friend.

Naruto found the door he needed to open and placed the rods in their places.

He stood in the middle as he was hit with lightning from all for of them. He concentrated as used himself as a conductor and blasted the door in front of him with his lightning, opening it quickly.

"All the world conspires to mock me!" The Dashade laughed, a deep rumbling in his chest, as Naruto moved closer. "Tulak Hord! I waited for you. I did everything you said! And this is what you send me?" He laughed again without humor. "Fate is cruel to me, little one. But not as cruel as it is to you. You have made a terrible mistake."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked him.

"I am Khem Val, servant of Tulak Hord, who was called Lord of Hate, Master of Gathering Darkness, Dark Lord of the Sith. Together, Tulak Hord and I devoured our enemies at the battles of Yn and Chabosh and brought the entire Dromund system to its knees. And now I await his return." Khem said.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this but Tulak Hord has been dead for 1300 years."

"Dead? My lord, why didn't you come for me? I would have died with you-no, I would have slain death itself..." He looked back at Naruto, "As for you, you should not have come here."

"For I hunger, and I will devour you." He roared with such ferocity and Naruto stumbled back as the cavern shook with his roar. The stasis field sparkled and cracked, then finally broke, freeing him from his prison.

Naruto pulled his warblade out and backed up into the room with the rods, so he wasn't thrown off the catwalk. Khem came into the room and pulled his own vibrosword. They both took their stances.

Khem opened up the duel. He swung at Naruto with such speed he barely managed to block. He was able to block it using the force to enhance his strength, and the strength enhancement he got from Marka Ragnos's blessing. Khem seemed surprised that he blocked the attack. Naruto thought he heard his warblade crack.

Naruto forced him away and attacked with an overhead slash, which Khem blocked. Khem tried to decapitate Naruto. Naruto ducked under the strike and cut Khem on his left abdomen. Khem roared and he tried backhand Naruto. Naruto blocked with his arm, making it go numb. Naruto blocked another strike, and was definitely sure that his warblade was breaking under the strain of Khem's strikes. Which was shocking to him. It must have been because he was still a beginner at Sith Alchemy.

Naruto ducked again and blasted Khem with Sith Lightning, causing the beast to roar. Khem's backhand hit Naruto this time, and Naruto was sent flying into the wall. Naruto hacked up blood as he pulled himself to his knees.

"Weak little Sith." Khem said as he walked closer, ready to decapitate Naruto.

Naruto picked himself up and poured all his rage into his next attack, pushing himself off the ground and in midair, roared. "RAAHH!" Naruto roared as he unleashed a powerful Force Repulse. The repulse sent Khem slamming into the opposite wall, kicking up dust.

Naruto gripped large rocks with the Force and floated them. He them sent them flying towards Khem. They hit him, causing him to roar in pain. Naruto Force Gripped two of the rods and sent them into each of Khem's shoulders. Naruto then charged his Sith Lightning and then blasted Khem with his strongest Sith Lightning, the red lighting illuminating the room and Khem's roars of pain echoing throughout the halls.

Naruto walked over to Khem slowly as he pointed his sword as Khem's face, poised to kill him.

"Enough!" he roared. "Enough...I am defeated." He chuckled humorlessly. "Defeated."

Naruto dropped to his own knee's, exhausted. He used Force Healing and drawing on the Dark Side to heal his wounds.

Khem Val seemed to be speaking to himself for a moment. "Why did you not come for me Tulak? Why have you allowed your servant to be reduced to this?" He growled, then addressed Naruto. "Fine, little one. In my great weakness, you have defeated me, so I must serve you-this is the law that binds me. But you are not my master."

"If that's how it works then I wont say no. Come Khem. I need your help to retrieve the ancient star map for my master." Naruto said.

"As you say little Sith." Naruto healed what he could of Khem's injuries. Naruto and Khem walked around the railings once more. Soon enough though, they came to a hallway that was blocked off.

"Allow me little Sith." He stepped up to the rubble wall and with one mighty punch, he blew the rubble to pieces, sending them flying to the opposite wall on the other side of the rubble.

Naruto's eyes were wide open. How the hell did he survive a fight against this thing again? "Wow. Impressive Khem. Well done." He just grunted and waited for Naruto.

They stepped through, making their way over the rubble and dead bodies of shyracks that had been crushed by the rocks. They descended a flight of stairs staring a giant red statue of some lord, probably a statue of Naga Sadow since it was his ceremonial tomb( _Since his true body and tomb were on Yavin 4)_ , in the face. After killing a few more Shyracks, they turned right...and ran into a giant of a monster. Even bigger than Khem.

"Fuck me. That's a Terentatek." Naruto said.

Naruto then noticed that the thing seemed to be…..asleep, judging by the snoring.

"I follow your lead, little Sith. Fear Nothing." He proclaimed.

Khem and Naruto walked up to the giant monster.

It woke up, finally noticing them and roared. Khem did so likewise and Naruto held his cracked warblade in his hand, glaring it down. Khem and the Terentatek charged each other. They rammed together in a flurry of blows. For their size, both creatures were fast. Naruto decided to help Khem by shooting lightning at the creature, but it seemed to do little to nothing. Naruto then remembered that Terentatek's were naturally resistant to Force abilities.

"Do not worry little Sith. I will consume this creature." With those words, Khem spun, his fist suddenly alight with lightning and he punched the monster in the face. It's tremendous bulk sailed with the blow and slammed so hard into the wall, that the entire tomb shook.

Seeing an opportunity, Naruto Force Speed and then leapt into the air, pulling out the lightsaber he took from Markan and stabbed into Terentatek's head, killing the monster as it roared and died. Naruto jumped down and continued healing himself as Khem ripped the Terentatek's brain from its head and proceeded to devour it.

Once Khem was done eating, Naruto then ascended the stairs. A galactic map was displayed on a holo terminal. Naruto accessed the terminal and downloaded. "Alright we're done here. Let's go."

An hour later, Naruto and Khem walked into the Academy. Khem looked around and commented. "How things have changed."

They stepped inside Harkun's office. Ffon was there this time, with Harkun. But no Zash. "I'm telling you Overseer, it cannot be done. I went into the tomb, saw the Dashade across the chasm, but I could not get to it." Naruto heard Ffon complain.

"But the map! The map! Lord Zash is adamant, she will not take an apprentice without the map!" Harkun all but screeched.

"I'm telling you, Lord Zash wants the impossible! No one is ever going to get that map!"

"No one except me, you mean," Naruto mocked.

Harkun spun to face us and glared at me. "The map!" Then he noticed Khem. "And...and the Dashade! G-get that monster out of here this instant!" Naruto heard Khem growl. Guess he didn't like being called a monster. Noted. "And give me the map!" He clenched his fist in his direction. Naruto ignored him.

"No, it's not possible! You wretch, you filth-you must have cheated somehow! How did you do it? How did you release the monster?" Ffon demanded.

Khem roared. "I am not a monster! I am Khem Val, servant of Tulak Hord, devourer of the rebels at Yn and Chabosh, consumer of the Dromund system! And I am hungry." He growled in Ffon's direction. Ffon visibly shivered and gulped loudly.

' _Coward,'_ Naruto thought.

"R-right. You-you must have cheated. You must have!" He balked under Khem but gained confidence when he looked back at Naruto. The insinuation made Naruto angry. "You'll pay for this."

"Ffon! Patience. You will have your chance at this whelp, after you personally deliver this map to Lord Zash." Overseer Harkun growled and tried to snatch the map from Naruto. Naruto caught his hand and held it there.

"Let go of me and give me the map, you fucking slave!" Harkun screamed. He then shouted in pain as Naruto crushed all the bones in his hand.

"I think not," Naruto said as he pulled Markan's lightsaber out with his free hand and severed Harkun's arm at the shoulder.

Harkun screamed in pain as he clutched his armless shoulder. Naruto towered over him as he basked in the feeling of taking his revenge.

Ffon, in a rage at being denied what he thought was his, pulled out his vibrosword and tried to attack Naruto. Only to be unable to move as he got within 5 feet of him. Naruto slowly turned to glare at Ffon out of the corner of his eye.

"Stopped by a glare. I knew you were weak, but clearly I _overestimated_ you." Naruto mocked as he turned off Markan's lightsaber and pocketed it.

"Khem, the red one's a free meal. Consume him," Naruto said as he stared at Harkan.

"With pleasure," Khem said as he bite Ffon's face off as he screamed. The pathetic purebloods screams died out, as Khem ate his brain.

"Y-You fucking s-slave," Harkan struggled as he held his arm stump, "How did you get Markan's lightsaber!?"

"How do you think? I took it from his corpse after he tried to kill me in Ragnos's tomb. I really thought you would send someone more competent than the two brothers after I killed your old pet." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about!?" Harkun gritted his teeth.

"Wait, so the first attempt to have me killed was the brothers?" Naruto asked, as he thought that although Markan had his reason's, he figured Harkun also persuaded him to make the attempt on his life. Clearly, that was all Markan.

"How awkward." Naruto said as he started Force Choking Harkun as Khem finished eating Ffon.

"What do you say, Khem? Got room for one more?" Naruto asked.

"Always room for more, little sith," Khem said as he approached.

"Hold your pet at bay, Acolyte, and let Harkun down. I need to speak with the two of you." Zash said as she appeared behind Naruto.

Naruto saw her walk up in front of him and he let Harkun down. "Now, tell me what exactly is going on?"

"Well, Lord Zash, I followed your instructions to the letter and was able to open the door to Khem Val over here. After a fight between the two of us that I won, he helped me kill the giant terentatek that was guarding the map. I got the map and came back here. Here's the map." Naruto said as he handed her the map.

"Magnificent," Zash said as she pocketed it away to read on Dromund Kaas, "Continue."

"So, when I came back, these two were complaining, about what you wanted couldn't be done. I announced my presence to them, and they accused me of cheating. Harkun then tried to steal the map that Khem and I had earned through hard work and blood. So, I chopped his arm off with a lightsaber and let Khem eat Ffon."

"And who's lightsaber is that?" Zash asked.

"Assistant Overseer Markan's. He tried to kill me in Marka Ragnos's tomb, so I killed him and took his lightsaber as a trophy." Naruto said as Zash shrugged, not really caring that he had broken some rules. It proved that he was a **real** Sith, willing to do anything to get to the top. In her mind, tradition was useless, as she understood the truth of the Sith. The Sith thrive on conflict. Only the strongest and toughest should be allowed to become Sith. Only the strong survive in the Sith world. Those who clung to tradition and blood purity were weak destined to be struck down.

"Well, it's not like he was well-liked. I officially absolve you of all punishment, apprentice," Zash said as she subtly let everyone still alive know that she had chosen her apprentice.

"Lord Zash, you can't. He killed a acolyte in front of-" Harkun said as she stopped him, shocking him with Lightning.

"You think I care that he killed an Assistant Overseer? It only further proves that he is the most worthy to be my apprentice. That and the fact that he survived and conquered all the harder trials you gave him, while giving your pet easy tasks, tasks that were not fit for a Sith Acolyte's trials. Did you, Skotia, and Thanaton really think you could outsmart me!? That you knew better than me who I wanted for an apprentice!?" She angrily demanded.

"I'd kill Ffon, but he is already dead." Zash said as she turned to Naruto with a more chipper tone. "Apprentice, meet me in my chambers upstairs."

He bowed respectfully as she turned to leave.

"This is not the end. Without Lord Zash to save you, you're nothing." Harkun growled. "I have connections that will hunt you wherever you go."

"You forget Harkun. I am Lord Zash's apprentice. I was always more powerful than Ffon, more powerful than you. Your words are hollow, you pathetic worm." Naruto said as he turned around, then pulled Markan's lightsaber out one more time and slice Harkun's left eye opening, blinding him in that eye. Harkun screamed as he held his eye.

"You're nothing, Harkun," Naruto said as he turned around, "And don't you forget it."

Naruto and Khem stepped into Lord Zash's office. It was spacious and neat. In one corner was a bar for drinks and a couch to sit on. On either side of the entry way were chairs, three on each side for a total of six. Most likely used for meetings. Above Zash's desk were red flags of the Empire symbol etched onto them. "Ah, my magnificent new apprentice. Congratulations are in order, I believe." Lord Zash remarked after taking a sip of a drink in her hand.

"Thank you Master. You can't imagine how grateful I am to you for giving such an opportunity." Naruto humbly replied.

"You've earned it, my apprentice." She smiled at Naruto with a motherly smile. "Now, I was just looking over this astonishing map you brought back, and I can tell we have a lot of work ahead of us."

"Us? You mean me right?" Naruto teased. He was glad Lord Zash smiled and chuckled along with him.

"Yes, I do mean us, apprentice. I do work too you know." She teased back.

"So, what is this map of exactly?" I asked.

She frowned as she looked up from the map at the door with a glare and then the map again. Finally she said. "We can't talk about it here, too many unfriendly ears. So, you must meet me on Dromund Kaas, in my private office in the Citadel. There we can talk more. Understood?"

Naruto nodded. "Perfectly."

"I have something for you." Naruto nodded. She rummaged around in her desk as she spoke, looking for something. Seeming to have found it, she emerged and stood up, walking around her desk to stand in front of him. "This is the lightsaber I had as an apprentice. I want you to have it."

Naruto was actually stunned speechless. For an apprentice to receive his master's lightsaber after being made an apprentice was indeed a great honor. She tossed it to him and he caught it, activating the blade. It was in excellent condition. He gave it a few twirls before deactivated it and clipped it to his belt. "Thank you master, I promise I shall use only this lightsaber from now on. I only meant to keep Markan's as a trophy anyway."

"I'm glad to here it, apprentice." Zash said. She then opened a wardrobe to give her apprentice his other gift.

"I had this prepared for you my apprentice. It took a few days to make." Naruto took them as well. **(Outfit that the Evil Starkiller clone wears in Force Unleashed 2 DLC).** Naruto knew this meant that she had chosen him from the start.

"Thank you master. I cannot thank you enough," Naruto said.

"Now remember. Dromund Kaas. The citadel. My chambers. It is imperative that we get to work on this as soon as possible. But first, I am sure you require rest. So rest for the day then make your journey in the morning" I grinned as she passed me.

Naruto took his old tattered clothes off and got into his new ones, looking in the mirror with his hood down. He looked truly imposing and dark. Khem even gave him a slight nod, a sign that he approved of the look.

As they left the chambers, they were suddenly confronted by three men. Naruto sensed their intent and was annoyed. "Stop right there, slave scum." Naruto rolled my eyes. "Darth Skotia has a message for you."

"Move or get put down, fool." Naruto warned. Khem growled behind him.

" Shut up, you insignificant worm! Darth Skotia is Lord Zash's superior and your worst nightmare!" Ortosin growled and Naruto sighed in annoyance.

"The message is this: You will not go to Dromund Kaas. Everything you have done here, everyone you dealt with, Lord Zash included, is insignificant. Darth Skotia has eyes and ears on Korriban. He knows what your master is up to, and he is displeased to say the least. On Korriban, Lord Zash may have her waym but on Dromund Kaas, it is not so. So you see, you have to die."

"This Darth Skotia, like his master, is weak and a fool if he sent you, of all people. I have killed things more dangerous than you. Last chance."

"Do not speak ill of Darth Skotia! You will die here like he desires!" Naruto ignored that and looked at Khem Val.

"Khem, remind me what you do to Force users again." Khem growled and looked like he was smiling.

"I consume them and spit out their bones." He growled at the three soon-to-be dead losers.

One of the thugs backed away. "Um, Ortosin, is that a Dashade? Maybe this isn't such a good idea." He suggested.

"Coward! Fight you fool!" With that he, pulled out his lightsaber, barely blocking Naruto.

Khem killed the other two with a few swipes of his giant sword.

Naruto pushed Ortosin back and used several precise two-handed overhead strikes to break his guard before slicing his throat open.

Khem devoured the head of Ortosin, and Naruto and him walked off and caught a shuttle to the Korriban spacedock.

Now, to Dromund Kaas.

 **Chapter End**

 **Next Chapter: Black Talon**


	5. Black Talon

**Chapter 5 – Black Talon**

Vaiken spacedock was huge. As befitting its namesake, Vaiken Spacedock was the main staging area of the Imperial Fleet, and was the main hub of transport shuttles bearing Imperial's to the Imperial capital of Dromund Kaas, the Sith Academy on Korriban, or the port city of Jiguuna on Nal Hutta. So it wasn't a surprise to see a heavy military presence in addition to an abundance of mostly human Imperial citizens but also a sizeable minority of other alien species as well.

Naruto and Khem sat at the bar. Khem ordered nothing while Naruto got some food.

"You should not have brought me here little Sith." Khem stated. "You may have defeated me and bound my will, but such bonds can be broken. And when you make a mistake, I will devour you."

A ghost of a smile graced Naruto's lips. Now this was going to be interesting. "By the time we are done, you will have fed so much that you'll have gotten fat."

"My hunger is never slated, and you are no Tulak Hord," Khem countered, "But I will serve you faithfully, until I am freed."

"Well, we still have a while before we have to board our ship." Naruto rubbed his chin as he thought, "That Vibroblade of yours is over 1300 years old and it's already breaking down. If you are going to serve me faithfully, we will need to get you a new blade, Khem. Come on."

The pair came down to the departure hall an hour later, with Khem having a new Eliminators Dual Edged Vibrosword.

"Greetings, my lord. I am a Valet of the Black Talon. I have been assigned to guide you to our ship." The valet explained in his native tongue.

"Very well. Can you tell me more of this ship?" Naruto questioned.

"Of course, my lord! The Black Talon is a Gage-Class transport ship. Darth Zash has arranged a spot for you on the ship. It is reserved for VIPs and since it is an Imperial transport, it is considerably faster than even the best civilian transports. Although I must warn you that the Black Talon goes through dangerous territory, though." The Duros warned.

"Does it? Well, no matter. What's the worst that could happen?" Naruto asked.

"Most nothing, my lord." The Duros reassured. "The Black Talon has does this run many times without a scratch."

Before he could say anything, he heard Vette say, "Oh man, what is that thing?"

"That is a Dashade, little Twi'lek." Naruto said as he turned around to see Exal and Vette walk up. He saw Exal was wearing a new outfit( **Exal wears the Lasha Aegis Vestments armor, minus the rebreather, from SWTOR).** He eyed Vette and noticed something was missing from Vette's neck.

"No shock collar?" He asked with bite in his voice.

"No, I removed it and destroyed it earlier." Exal said, looking in at his eyes expectantly.

"Hn," He grunted as they all walked into the Black Talon.

Once the airlock was in sight, the Duros excused himself and the 2 pairs approached the entrance which was flanked by Imperial marines clad in their signature armor.

"Well, tell the captain that I'll be back on the bridge as soon as I've done his errand." He overheard the female officer ordering.

"Yes ma'am!" The helmetless marine snapped to attention before leaving. The pale skinned woman turned to face the two Sith and their companions as if on cue.

"Good to have you aboard, Lord Naruto, Lord Exal." She snapped to perfect attention. "I'm Lieutenant Sylas, second-in-command of the Black Talon. We're your ride to Dromund Kaas."

"Well met, Lieutenant. I'm sure the ship will suffice," Naruto replied.

"How long until we reach the planet?" Exal asked.

"Shouldn't be more than a day. The Black Talon makes this run on a regular basis without much trouble. We're primarily a transport vessel." Sylas explained. "I should also add on behalf of everyone: It's an honor to service the Sith and the Korriban Academy. Consider yourselves our guests."

"Anyway, I won't keep you further. When we arrive in the Dromund system, I'll have you informed. In the meantime, your droid's in the conference room. We picked it up with the upgrades from Geonosis; when we docked here, it mentioned your name."

Droid _?_ That caught the two Sith's attention. They owned no such thing. "Our droid? I don't know what you mean," Exal said.

"It's a messenger droid. The machine asked for the two of you, so I assumed one of you was the owner." Sylas explained, equally dumbstruck. "My mistake. Either way, it's in the conference room down the hall for your convenience. I'll be on the bridge if you need me."

"And you, soldier! When you're done playing honor guard, get back to your post. This isn't a luxury yacht." The lieutenant scolded.

"Yes ma'am!" The marine replied.

"well, let's go see about this droid, shall we?" Naruto suggested as they walked to the conference room.

The two Sith found the droid on standby mode when they peered into the conference room. Once they stepped in, its visual sensor lit up and looked their way as if scanning them.

"Identities confirmed! Good day. I am advanced protocol unit NR-02. My functions are diplomacy, translation, manslaughter and calumniation. I have an urgent message for you from my master. He is on the line now. Please stand by for delivery." Said the droid.

"Manslaughter and calumniation?" Naruto narrowed his gaze as his fingers twitched towards his lightsaber. "What makes you think we care about what your master has to say? If I didn't know better, I would say you were here to assassinate us instead."

"I assure you that killing you would be against my programming and I am certain you will be most interested when has finished briefing you. Anyone traveling through Imperial space must listen to my master." The corner of Naruto's brow twitched.

This fucking droid was surely lacking in the 'diplomacy' part of his programming. "This is unit NR-02 to Grand Moff Kilran. You are now in contact with the Black Talon."

The holographic projection of said person appeared. Decked in full military garb and sporting a ugly scar that graced from one side of his cheek down to his neck. "Well, so I am. And it seems you've brought me just the people I've been looking for."

Exal scoffed. He came off as arrogant. Then again, he was the empire's best tactician for a reason. "What an honor. We only just left Korriban but I don't think either of us have even earned a name for ourselves yet. Let alone garnered the attention of the _Butcher of Coruscant_."

"I see you've been well informed. But a mere acolyte killing an academy Overseer and another being personal friends to Darth Malgus are no small feats, though." A triumphant smirk graced his scarred face. Exal knew the friend with Malgus comment could not refer to her, as she never met him, so he must mean Naruto.

"I'll go through the standard pleasantries anyway." The Grand Modd continued. "My name is Rycus Kilran. I'm commander of the Fifth fleet, second to the Minister of War, and as you've already mentioned my personal favorite: _The Butcher of Coruscant_."

"Well met, Grand Moff." Naruto replied, then observed something interesting. "Umm… is there something wrong with the hologram? Or is that actually what your face is supposed to look like that?"

Vette's body shook as she tried to stop herself from laughing out loud. "The scars? Oh they're a gift from an old Jedi friend. I barely notice them anymore. Anyway, enough with the small talk. Its time I brief you on why I requested this meeting."

"Six hours ago, the Republic engaged in an illegal border skirmish on the edges of Imperial Territory. One enemy warship escaped. That warship, named the Brentaal Star, is carrying a passenger of vital strategic importance. Yours is the only vessel placed to intercept."

Naruto quirked a brow. "What needs done?"

Kilran chuckled. Oh, Malgus sure knows how to pick them. "I'll explain here in a moment. The warship's passenger is code-named 'the general'. We don't know his identity for sure, but the Republic believes he possesses military secrets. **_Our_** military secrets."

Naruto and Exal gained dark looks on their faces that promised pain and death.

"I trust the reports. The general must be captured or killed." Kilran ended with an air of finality. "Captain Orzik, the man commanding your transport, doesn't share my enthusiasm. He's disobeyed my orders to attack. Feel free to show him what the Empire does to cowards. Then commandeer his ship, find the Brental Star and deal with the general."

"Well, I guess it's time for a bloodbath." Exal promised darkly.

"Indeed," Naruto agreed as he put his hood up, "I've been looking for a reason to cause some chaos."

Rycus seemed pleased with this development. "Truly, it's comforting to see patriots like you two in our ranks. We need more Sith like you if we are going to survive the next Great War. My droid will keep me appraised of the situation. Oh, and before I go, if Satele Shan calls and makes threats about reuniting with the Brental Star, you can safely ignore her, she's still on Tython. Cheerio!"

The projection cut out.

"I will lead the way to the bridge. Once Captain Orzik is deposed and our hijacking is complete, we may proceed to the Brentaal Star." The protocol droid exclaimed, much to the two Sith's annoyance.

Naruto turned to the droid and said, "Lead the way, droid. We have a warship to catch."

"Excellent." The droid beeped. "Then I will proceed."

 **The Hallway**

Naruto and the others headed in direction of the bridge. When they finally reached the area, they saw a squad of soldiers blocking their way. Naruto scanned the area quickly counting five of them, he turned around to Exal, Khem, and Vette and nodded at them. Exal, Vette, and Khem returned the gesture and hand their hands on their weapons

Once they had finally reached the soldiers, the leader said "I'm sorry, my lords. We can't permit you to move any further. Captain's orders."

Naruto scowled "You would dare to challenge a Sith's authority? Your captain has made far too many mistakes recently. We are here to correct them."

"Kilran sent you!" the guard said his voice full of fear. "Blaster's out!", he shouted to his men. However, this was as far as he got as Naruto ignited his lightsaber and cut him in half.

Before the other soldiers could react, Exal threw her lightsaber, cutting down one of them. Another was split in half by Khem. The remaining soldier's were killed by shots from Vette. Naruto moved straight past the bodies right towards the bridge. The rest of the way to the bridge they encountered little resistance. Only about 2 soldiers that were dumb enough to get in their way, and were cut down quickly.

Once they arrived, there was no opposition. The bridge crew backed away quickly, scrambling to get out of the way of the invaders. The protocol droid followed after them standing slightly behind Naruto's left shoulder. The captain stood at the helm, his back turned to them for the moment. The lieutenant that they spoke with earlier stood beside him. A pair of ensigns were also stood nearby at their consoles, too afraid to move.

Naruto reached the group first. He turned to the captain, "Are you the Captain?"

The captain stood straighter at this and turned to face them, "I am Captain Revinal Orzik. I'm pretty sure I know what this is about. For the record I take complete responsibility for my actions."

Exal took the opportunity to speak. "Well captain. I'm told you disobeyed a direct order from Grand Moff Kilran. Now why would you do something so stupid?"

"Yes. I had no idea he'd respond this brutally. He must want the Brentaal Star's passenger very badly. That or he just hates me" the captain replied.

"Well, he does now" Exal quipped. Vette smirked a little at this.

Captain Orzik continued to protest, "The Black Talon would be destroyed chasing a battle ship. I fought in the war before and I'll gladly fight again, but I don't do suicide missions."

In that split moment, Naruto saw multiple paths that this could take for some reason. One where Orzik lived and helped them get the job down. Another where he did die and the General was still captured and path in the middle, where he was still killed and they just killed the General. Either way, it didn't matter whether he lived or died.

Naruto, after getting a grip, drew his lightsaber and had it at the man's throat. "Suicide was deciding you could disobey an order from your superiors.". Naruto removed the man's head from his body. Orzik's body crumpled to the floor. He deactivated his blade, getting looks of approval from Khem and Exal.

One of the Ensigns that was on the bridge rushed forward clearly in a panic. "The captain's dead. The captains dead..." she said, unable to tear her eyes away from the horrific sight.

The Lieutenant decided to act. "Shut up", she said to the now crying ensign and ordered the woman to return to her station. She turned her attention back to the Sith, "You have our attention my lord's. What would you have us do?"

"We have a mission", Exal said.

"Yes and I suggest you get to it. Captain" Naruto said to the now former lieutenant. "Don't screw up. Set an intercept course immediately." The crew saluted and began to make the necessary preparations, and jumped to hyperspace.

They came out of hyperspace, and the ship began firing. "Enemy is firing. Turbolasers, missiles, and what looks like…transport pods." Ensign Brukara said.

Naruto's eyes widened, remembering Malgus's talk about certain tactics the Republic used in space battles, and gave orders. "Shoot those damn pods to pieces! They're most likely filled with sabotage droids!"

"You heard him!" the new captain said. The soldiers on the bridge targeted and blasted the pods to pieces. Unfortunately, 3 Republic Assault ships slipped past their defenses and into the hangar.

"Sir, reports from the hangar bay. 3 Republic Assault ships have slipped in." The Ensign said.

"Get a message to the troops. Tell them to pull back and barricade every exit out of that hangar. I don't want those Republic scum going anywhere! And Jam their comms!" Naruto barked. Inwardly, he was smirking. The Republic fools just gave them what they needed to slip onto the Brental Star without being noticed.

Naruto looked to the lieutenant and said, "Hold the bridge captain. I'm going down there and taking out those Republic scum."

"Good luck, my lords," Captain Sylas said.

Naruto, Exal and their companions got into the elevator that took them directly to the hangar level.

When they entered, a Sergeant greeted them, he said, "My lord, we have them boxed in as you ordered. We also closed the hangar doors to prevent them from escaping."

"Good, hold this position, soldier." Naruto ordered as he pulled out his lightsaber.

As Naruto walked past the barricade, he Force Gripped 3 explosive containers, and threw them at the enemy positions, killing 12 of the 48 troopers that landed. Exal Force Leapt into the fray and cut 3 of them down as she landed before she deflected bolts back on 3 more, killing them. Khem chopped 4 in half that were on the side, as blaster fire from Vette and the soldiers cut through 6 more soldiers.

"Damn it! Men! Kill the Sith! We have to get out of here!" The Sergeant shouted but was silenced when Naruto Force Sped over to him and cut him in half.

"Sergeant!" Shouted the Naoutolian in fury as he brought his vibrosword down, missing Naruto as he twisted around and stabbed the Naoutolian in the heart before blasting the other 2 officers with his lethal red Force Lightning. With their officers dead, the rest were quickly mopped up.

Naruto hit his comms and said, "Captain, stop firing on the Brental Star and inch closer to Starfighter range. Make it look like the ship has been captured."

The group of four then headed up to the Bridge.

"Welcome back to the bridge, my lords." Sylas greeted. "Once we stopped our fire maneuvers, the Brental Star did the same; they probably think their men have control of the ship. We're now inching our way closer to it as we speak. Things will be calm for now until we get within starfighter range in a few minutes."

"And our causalities?" Naruto enquired.

"Minimal. Four dead and five injured marines. Personally, I think it's nothing short of spectacular that we lost so few."

"Get the fighters ready to launch on our command. Gather up some marines to assist in holding our positions when we board. We'll board using their own transports." Exal stated.

"Consider it done, my lords." Sylas replied.

Before they could leave to prepare, Ensign Brukarra alerted them. "Transmission coming in! Long range... it's a message, but it's not from the Brentaal Star."

The Captain and crew exchanged looks before turning their attention to Naruto and Exal.

"Commence with the preparations immediately! We'll deal with this!" Naruto barked. "Put it through, Ensign."

At his command, the communicator's holoprojector materialized a very tall, slender and feminine figure. She spoke as soon as she laid her eyes upon them.

"This is Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan hailing unidentified Imperial vessel. I'm en route to your location with sixteen Republic vessels. I'm asking you to retreat before more lives are lost."

Naruto whistled. "The Grand Master of the Jedi Order herself? It's a privilege to meet you, master Jedi."

"I'm glad to hear a voice of reason. Let us end this conflict together." She replied, almost sounding relieved. "The Brentaal Star is under my protection. Our convoy was ambushed, and I sent the Star ahead. We will reunite."

"Don't delude yourself, Jedi." Exal scoffed. "By the time you get here, if you do, The General will be dead and your vessel in tatters."

"Your threats mean nothing, Sith. I just crippled three Imperial dreadnaughts. I don't wish to destroy you. The peace between the Republic and Empire is fragile enough already." She urged.

Naruto said, "Fragile like cracked glass. Tell them to hand over the general and they will be left in peace. Otherwise, there will be many deaths today."

The Grand master, though, held her ground. "It is unfortunate, but I cannot accede to that request. The general has a role to play with the Republic. Incidents like this are happening across the galaxy, but only because we let them. Leave the Brentaal Star to me. If you don't, then may the Force be with you, because the men and women aboard that ship can hold you off until we arrive. And you will be defeated."

"Don't make a boast you can't back up, Grandmaster. You would not be sending this message if you were **actually** on your way or believed that. You're sending this message, because you know that there is no way you would get here in time, that is if you were **actually** on your way, and that those pitiful troopers can't hold us off. I mean, 16 Republic Vessels? The Republic wouldn't sanction that many for one man." Exal scoffed. Satele frowned, realizing her bluff had been found out.

"You've made yourselves clear, Sith. But I suggest you prepare to face a Jedi, and you may want to consider what that means." With that, the signal was cut abruptly.

"Entering fighter range. The Brentaal Star has still not yet realized we haven't been captured." Said Ensign Hetter.

"If they didn't know then they'll know now! Scramble the fighters and fire the turbolasers! Prepare the boarding party!" Naruto ordered.

Naruto and company went down to the hangar to meet the men of the boarding party. Turning to Exal, she nodded for him to address the troops. He turned back to them and did so.

"Our objective is a snatch and grab, men." The Sith apprentice briefed, "Grand Moff Kilran wants the General dead or alive. Kilran's droid will supply us with the shortest route to the General once we get in and hack their systems. 1st platoon will hold the hangar and secure our exit. 2nd and 3rd platoon will follow us as we fight our way to the General. I don't want theatrics or playing war hero. Stick to the plan, and I assure that most of you will live to fight another day. Is that clear?"

"Yes, milord!" The troopers chorused.

"You have your orders, Troopers! Move out!" the Lieutenant Gerrard barked as the soldiers hurriedly boarded their shuttle.

" _My lord, we are within fighter range. Once you're ready, we will do the same."_ Captain Sylas radioed in once Naruto and company were strapped in.

Naruto looked at Exal and their eyes met and Exal placed a hand on his. There was tension between them and feelings bubbling beneath the surface. "If we survive, we'll talk." Exal said.

"We're all strapped in and good to go. We're waiting on you." Naruto replied on his comms.

" _Affirmative my lord. This is Captain Sylas to all ships! You are clear to launch! I repeat: You are clear to launch!"_

With a sudden lurch backward, Naruto and company felt their shuttle take off and speed into space. Exal and the others stayed seated in the back with the rest of the troopers while Naruto situated himself in the cockpit so he could assess the situation.

"Talon Squadron, execute the planned maneuver." Naruto ordered through the com-link as they got closer.

" _Affirmative milord."_ Replied the squadron leader. _"Flight three, guard the shuttles. Flight one and two, engage the Republic fighters and keep them away from the shuttles. If we lose them, then this operation is done for."_

" _Yes, sir!"_ The pilots replied.

They weren't even a third of the way there when turbolaser fire started firing into their formation. This was way too early for his liking. Luckily, the Black Talon responded in kind and provided covering fire for them.

" _We got multiple bogeys on our scanners. Looks like Republic scum want's to tango. Get 'em, boys!"_

Miraculously, all three boarding party shuttles neared the Star's hangar without much damage and prepared for a quick and hard landing.

Naruto and Exal made their way to the exit hatch of the shuttle, while Khem, Vette and the rest of the soldiers unfastened themselves from their seats. Once the shuttle landed and the exit hatch opened, Naruto and Exal burst forward with inhuman speed and quickly acquired their first targets.

It was absolute chaos. Like all other times, Naruto and Exal led the charge and grabbed the attention of the defending Republic marines while the troopers followed behind them and provided covering fire. The Republic scum didn't stand a chance and soon were obliterated.

"Lieutenant Gerrard, take your platoon and secure the entrances! The rest of you follow us!" Naruto rallied.

Eventually, the boarding party managed to reach the Transport deck and quickly cut down the security detail. Stabbing a data spike into the computer port, Naruto hacked into the ship's system and opened communication with the Black Talon. A holo projection of NR-02 blurred into view.

" _This is protocol unit NR-02. I hope you're receiving this message clearly, and that your flight was free of incident._ "

"Oh, it was! There was blasts and explosions and we thought we were going to die a couple times… but yeah! Free of incident!" Vette exclaimed sarcastically.

" _That is good to hear._ " Everyone, even the troopers, rolled their eyes. " _Transferring communications to Ensign Brukarra._ "

" _I'm glad you made it my lord._ " The Ensign breathed a sigh of relief. " _I have been scanning the Brentaal Star's communications, and security forces appear to be moving to protect the escape pods. It is extremely likely that the crew is attempting to evacuate the general. I'll navigate you to the fastest path to him. May not be the safest though._ "

"We all knew what we signed up for. Just get us there." Naruto ordered.

" _Right. Head to the engine room. I'll be in contact if the situation changes. Please proceed to assault all defense points between you and the target._ "

"I'll keep that in mind." Naruto replied. "Double-time it, men!"

The party plunged themselves deeper into the ship once again. Casualties were expected, but minimal. Just as they were about to enter the engine room Ensign Brukarra contacted them once again.

" _My lord! I'm detecting a sizeable group of hostiles in the engine room, so be cautious. If you can disable the main engines while you're there the Black Talon can reroute more power from the engines to the turbolasers._ "

"Got it. We'll let you know once we've eliminated the threat." Naruto replied. "Men! Stack up by the sides of the door. My companions and I will enter first then once the order is given, I want all of you to pour into the breach and fire at will. Understood?"

"Yes milord!" The troopers chorused.

Exal stepped forward and opened the door.

The blast doors opened and the Sith Pureblood was almost immediately assaulted by a GRX-7 assault droid, which fired its lasers into the Imperials. Exal quickly switched to Shien and reflected the bolts back onto the droid, destroying it and stopping its assault.

"Into the breach, men!" Naruto roared as the imperials charged through the doors and began taking up positions behind cover.

"All security forces prepare to fire!" A guttural voice commanded from the other side of the engine room. Exal peeked around the corner and spotted her new target: A male Mon Calamari suited up in Republic special forces armor. "Whoever you are meat, you're speaking to a Special Forces commander. Show some respect!"

"And you're speaking to a Sith, Republic scum!" Exal retorted. "Give us the General and all of your lives might be spared!"

"HA! You'd think we'll give him up so easily?" The commander snarked. "You've got a credit's chance in a Hutt's casino, bitch. Part of me was hoping you'd try and board this ship."

"You had your chance!" Exal replied.

"For the Brentaal Star! For the Republic!" The Mon Cal roared.

"Open fire!" Naruto ordered.

The entire room erupted in a symphony of battle cries, explosions and blaster bolts. Exal ran along the side of the room to outflank the security forces and take out the alien commander while Naruto and the troops kept the rest busy. Without the two Sith, the Republic forces might have had a chance against the Imperial boarding party.

Once Exal took out the leader, the rest would turn tail and flee. A few marines noticed her maneuver and attempted to shoot her down but got a deflected blaster bolt back in return.

Naruto protected their troops, since his Shien still needed work and reflected blaster bolts back into the troops while the Talon troopers fired at the Republic forces, cutting them down.

Once reaching the far side of the room, the Sith Pureblood ignited her lightsaber and leaped at the Mon Cal with a Falling Leaf Strike, which was blocked by the Republic Spec Froce Leader's vibrosword.

"The name is Ghulil, Sith scum!" The special forces soldier growled as he tried to push their interlocked blades down onto Exal's body. "Remember that name when you reach whatever hell you fucking imperials go to!"

Said Sith smirked. "Well, pardon me if I won't give mine, fish bait!" Exal pushed back with even more strength and followed with a vicious kick to the Mon Cal's torso, throwing the alien back a few meters. Exal then charged at her opponent.

Ghulil was no slouch though and was back on his feet in no time. Just before the Sith could reach him, he swiftly pressed a button on his bracer before having to lock blades with his enemy again. Before Exal could attack further, a small object blew past her and she was forced to disengage and duck as a plume of flames scorched the air where she once was. Exal looked up to see a floating drone circling her and attempting to lock onto her again.

The Sith forced pulled the drone from mid air and she threw the offending robot towards the Specforce commander. Said commander ducked as the drone flew past him and crashed into a nearby pile of crates before exploding.

The Pureblood grinned as the explosion and flaming plasma took out some Republic marines outright and setting fire to a few more. Ghulil could only watch on in horror as his tactic was turned against him. He fired his sidearm and tried to backtrack to his men but Exal was too quick. With a quick swipe, she cut the sidearm into two and locked blades with the alien again.

While their personal battle raged on, the shootout between the two sides continued as if they weren't there.

Ghulil lunged and thrust his vibroblade toward's his enemy's chest. But Exal parried the attack and spun past the alien while delivering a Force-Enhanced backhand strike to the Mon Cal's exposed cranium.

The impact jarred Ghulil's vision and he sprawled onto the ground. The specforce soldier found himself cursing about the lack of specforce helmets designed for aliens like him. He swung behind him in an effort to put some distance between himself and the Sith, but a strong kick interrupted it mid-swing and flung the vibroblade away. Wasting no time, Exal grabbed Ghulil from the back and stabbed him from behind in the stomach.

She then walked around to face him, and poised to strike him down. "Name's Exal Kressh, commander. Remember that in hell," She said as she decapitated him.

Seeing their commander get killed by the Sith, the Republic marines broke ranks and their defense fell. Seconds later, all were left dead or dying.

"Rally up men! Disable the main engines and hyperdrive and then move out!" Naruto shouted.

"Aye, milord!"

 **The General's location**

With their first major hurdle done, the boarding party continued onto their primary objective. As they breezed through the defenses at the munitions depot, Vette kindly suggested they take out the munitions power consoles to reduce the Star's turbolaser energy output significantly and allow the Talon to closer without risking more damage. Naruto and Exal took to the idea well and ordered the imperial troopers to do so.

The boarding party through the rest of the soldiers between them and the transport deck and took a final turbolift down to the escape pods. The Republic soldiers were getting more desperate as the boarding party got closer to the General. Many of them were acting like a hero and sacrificed their lives meaninglessly by exposing themselves and wantonly firing their blasters in overdrive. Not that it slowed down Naruto's team even one bit.

Soon, they reached the final blast door to the escape pods. When Exal tried to open them however, the door shook. Sparks flew and sounds of metal scrunching were heard. She tried again, but still to no avail.

She looked to Naruto and he nodded as the stood next to each other and prepared to blow the door open.

On the other side, a red skinned Twi'lek Jedi and a gray skinned bald male Zabrak with smoothed horns ran over to their ward just as the Twilek damaged the very blast door stopping the imperials from barging in.

"The escape pods aren't far now. You can make it on your own General." She explained.

"And what about you?" The obese and balding man enquired.

The only physical barrier left between them exploded outwards from Naruto and Exal's combined Force Push. Littering the bodies of four republic marines standing guard with pieces of said blast door and killing them instantly.

"We will face our destiny." The Zabrak spoke with conviction. "Hurry."

As Naruto, Exal, Khem and Vette strode into the room, the male Sith gave a vicious grin. His final opponent was a Jedi! Now he would be able to gauge his strength properly against a worthy foe.

"Halt where you are. I am Yadira Ban and this is Zurik, and we are Knights of the Jedi Order. We were sent to protect the general, and none shall pass." The Jedi stated with as much authority in her voice as she could muster.

Naruto chuckled at her feeble attempt to scare him away with her big girl voice and cute beady eyes. To him, she looked more like a child having a temper tantrum. "We could do this the easy way: Give me the General, and your ship can survive."

"A Jedi does not surrender the innocent into the hands of evil. But we intend to drive you back, meter by meter, if need be. Just as the Republic pushed the Sith Empire into the dark of the galaxy." The Zabrak spoke.

Exal narrowed his eyes. "You're quite proud of your predecessors driving us to near extinction then!"

The two Jedi looked back at her, confusion etched across their face's. "Your masters don't teach you then. About how the Jedi slaughtered my kind! I can assure you that everything that has happened since then is because of the Jedi's Genocide against my race! I can assure you that everything I do now and ever will do is justified! And to think that your order calls us the genocidal monsters." Exal spat.

The Zabrak Jedi took a deep breath and drew his blue lightsaber. "I do not know if what you said was true, Sith. However, I can tell you that vengeance is never the answer."

"We'll see," Exal said as she activated her red lightsaber, her opponent chosen.

Yadira Ban then ignited her lightsaber and pointed the bright green blade right at Naruto. "You may run or you may stand your ground. But you'll go no farther. You aren't going to win this. I swear it."

"Oh, you don't know how wrong you really are." Naruto ignited his red lightsaber, giving his opponent the customary Makashi salute.

The Jedi shifted into her opening stance which Naruto recognized immediately: A balanced two-handed guard with legs spread apart. Textbook for an Ataru practitioner, and a style that Naruto was more than confident in defeating.

"Lieutenant! Bring your men and our partners with you. Skirt the edge of the room around the Jedi and capture the General! We'll keep these Jedi busy!" Naruto ordered.

"Oh no you don't!" Zurik force leapt sideways in an attempt to intercept the party, but was suddenly Force-Pulled over to Exal as they locked blades, both using Djem So, before beginning a fast-paced duel.

Yadira looked to the Imperial Troops and had no time to intercept the troops, as she was sudden assaulted by a Falling Leaf Strike from Naruto. The Jedi barely managed to raise her blade in time to block.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent. Or did you miss that class, youngling?" Naruto sniped.

"That's 'Knight' to you, Sith." Yadira replied. "You can stop this and end the war before it starts. I don't want to kill you."

"Will you blow me if I do?" Naruto joked.

"W-what?!" The prude reeled in disgust.

"I'm saying I can call off my men from the General if you agree strip naked and to give me a blowjob here and now." The Sith replied in the most nonchalant way possible. He was applying Dun Moch to throw her off balance.

"Enough of your jokes, you lecherous monster! DIE!" Yadira screeched in anger as charged at her opponent. His Dun Moch was working.

The blonde Sith decided to switch to his defensive Soresu and let his opponent defeat herself. She began her assault with a plethora of Force-assisted acrobatics utilizing somersaults and leap strikes. For Naruto, it was like being in the middle of the storm as he blocked, parried and deflected fast multiple strikes from all directions.

After a full minute, Yadira ceased her barrage and leapt back to take a breather. She was panting and sweating, but the opponent before her looked as if he just did a light jog. Despite all her strong handed attacks, her Sith opponent dealt them with ease. ! He was truly different from what she was taught about the Sith in general. They were supposed to be channeling their rage into the battle, and her Ataru form was best suited for one on one combat. This man was calm, cool and collected. It was starting to grate on her nerves!

"Getting a bit winded there, youngling?" Naruto taunted.

"Just getting warmed up, Sith." The Padawan grinned. She still had some tricks up her sleeve. "Prepare yourself!"

Once again, Yadira launched herself at him. Just before she got into striking distance, she leaped overhead and attempted to strike at the base of his neck. Naruto saw what she was trying to do and parried it. The Jedi's legs hadn't touched the ground when she her body was sent flying into an I-beam by a Force Push from Naruto.

Naruto chuckled. Ataru indeed was best used against single opponents, but it worked best against the average or unexperienced Sith. Really, though, Ataru is not the go-to form for experienced lightsaber duelists or at least those that had practiced defending themselves against the form.

Against an experienced duelist, Ataru users typically defeat themselves. This is because the energetic sequences used up stamina very quickly and so if they couldn't defeat their opponent very quickly, the user would be too tired to defend themselves. Not to mention, the form offered little defense and in mid-air, the user was open to counterattack.

Yadira tried to pierce his defenses and Naruto simply blocked and parried them away, before letting her have a breather and then try again. She was getting tired and would soon falter.

Naruto decided that he'd seen enough. The Sith force choked her in the middle of a sequence, telekinetically stopping her motions and hanging her in thin air while she dropped her lightsaber and put her hands around her throat, struggling to breathe.

Naruto's grin turned malicious. The Padawan at his mercy, he pulled and threw her into another pillar which cracked upon impact. Then smashed her back onto the floor and flung her across the hall to the other side, leaving her crumpled on the floor.

While this was happening, Exal had gained the upperhand against Zurik. He ducked under a strike from her but was knocked into the air by a force enhanced kick, sending him flying.

Exal threw her lightsaber at the Zabrak, but he avoided it, leaping toward her and avoiding the saber. She Force pushed him in mid-air, sending him flying until he hit a metal beam, breaking his back.

"RAH!" She roared as she leapt towards him, her lightsaber flying back into her hands, and stabbed downward, her blade piercing his chest. Exal grinned triumphantly and pulled her blade out, staring at her first Jedi kill.

"You fight like a novice." Naruto strutted towards his opponent. "Energetic, nothing held back. Admirable, but mistaken."

Yadira simply glared at him. "The dark side of the force must have blinded you then. Cause this fight isn't over yet!"

The Jedi got into an unusual stance he didn't recognize and raised his lightsaber just in case. But instead of another physical attack, he suddenly felt an overwhelming pressure upon his body. He tried to move his body but found unable to do so as if every inch of his body was being compressed.

This was dangerous. He couldn't be in a position where he was hard-pressed to move.

Without warning, Yadira snapped her eyes open and leapt into the air.

Naruto exploded in anger and unleashed a strong Force Repulse, breaking her hold on him and blowing her back into a metal beam. Naruto leapt into the air, roaring as he stabbed the metal beam. Yadira had leapt over him. Naruto sliced behind him, cutting through Yadira's lightsaber. Before she had a chance to form another thought, Naruto stabbed her in the chest. Shock written on her face, he pulled out and let her corpse fall to the floor.

"Eat up quickly Khem," Naruto said as Khem devoured the Twi'lek.

Naruto holstered his lightsaber, and looked to Exal. "Shall we?" He motioned and they moved on.

 **With the general**

Naruto and Exal arrived to find all of the troopers had their rifles aimed at an old man who was bleeding at the stomach.

"You can put aside your weapons. I won't try to run." The portly, balding man wheezed. "Besides, I doubt I'd make it to an escape pod without my intestines spilling out."

"How did you get injured?" Naruto enquired.

"Unlucky. Caught in your ship's attack. I'm told the wounds aren't fatal, but that doesn't help the pain." The General replied defeatedly. "I was a general in the Imperial Military Service. Did they tell you that when they sent you here? Did they even know?"

"Why would you betray the Empire? You were a servant of the Sith Empire. You should have been honored to obey." Exal asked.

"If you knew what I knew, you'd understand. If you'd hear what both sides are plotting, you wouldn't be eager to restart this war." He sounded panicked and desperate now. "They're building doomsday weapons. Shields that envelop planets. Missiles that darken suns. Republic and Empire are planning to raze worlds and annihilate civilizations. It will be unlike anything the galaxy's seen since the Great Hyperspace War. And it's too late to stop it, the so-called peace is already lost."

Both of the Sith scoffed. Conflict was a natural part of life, a law of the universe. Everlasting peace is and always was a lie. Naruto decided he would let the General wallow in despair. "I've heard enough."

"Yes. I shouldn't expect you'd care." The General sighed as Khem came up behind Naruto. "You have me, then. Me, my stomach full of blood and my implant full of cybernetic secrets and stolen plans. What will you do?"

"We'll bring you to our ship. From there, you'll be transported to Dromund Kaas and taken into Imperial custody." Naruto stated.

"Where I'll be tortured or executed, or at best placed in a cell for the rest of my life. Still, there's nowhere in the galaxy where I could truly hide. I will follow you." The General held his head low.

"Don't consider it a mercy. It's not," Naruto said as he turned to the men.

"All men back to the ships. Move it!" Naruto shouted as they hurried.

 **Black Talon**

The trip back was bumpy but otherwise uneventful. What remained of the starfighter squadron were able to cover their retreat and everyone managed to return to the ship. The General was put in a cell. After that matter was settled, the four went back to the bridge.

"Congratulations are in order, my lords. I never expected the mission to go off this cleanly." Sylas smiled.

Before she could say any further, NR-02 interjected. "Grand Moff Kilran is eagerly awaiting your report. Shall I put him through?"

When the Captain gave Naruto a worried look, the Sith nodded back to him. "It's your command again, Captain. It's your call now."

Sylas nodded. "Put the Grand Moff through."

"Opening channel now." NR-02 beeped. Immediately, the projection of Kilran's scarred face materialized.

"Well," Kilran exclaimed with a satisfied. "How fortunate I could reach my friends aboard the Black Talon. The droid's been keeping me apprised of you work, but I very much wanted to hear from you. How did the attack go?"

"Well enough. The Brentaal Star is disabled, the Jedi Knights on board are dead, and we have the General in custody." Naruto said.

"You should be proud." The Moff replied. "This is one of many operations we've been conducting across the galaxy; it's a new beginning to the war. The General was one of the greatest weapons the Republic had: a defector! And you've snatched him form enemy hands. I'll remember this, and I'll make sure you and your compatriots are rewarded."

"In that case, go ahead and spread the word of our success. The names Naruto Uzumaki and Exal Kressh shall be one's of fear and respect."

"I'll make sure your heroism is mentioned when I report to the other Moffs and your masters." Kilran replied bemusedly. "But my words hardly matter. Soon you'll be joining us on the home world, and you can see for yourselves what you've been fighting for. It should be inspiring. Enjoy the rest of your journey. Kilran out."

Once the projection de-materialized, Naruto turned and walked back to his quarters.

Naruto stopped outside their quarters. Naruto stared at Exal.

"We need to talk." Exal said as she stared at him.

"Yes, we do. This tension between us can't continue." Naruto said as they stared at each other with an emotion they both recognized. Lust.

"Khem, sleep in the other room tonight." Naruto ordered, and the Dashade grumbled but obeyed.

"You as well, Vette. This is a private conversation." Exal ordered as Vette looked nervously at the Dashade.

Naruto then made his move as he kissed Exal in a passionate kiss.

 **Lemon Time**

The doors to the bedroom opened as Naruto and Exal passionately kissed each other, tearing off their clothes as they did so. Naruto took off everything on his upper body and his boots, while Exal did the same, revealing her Luscious C-cup breasts, held up by black lingerie.

Naruto and Exal continued to make out as he moved her over to the bed and sat on it, with her sitting in his lap and straddling him as they kissed. Naruto pulled back as he undid her bra and said, "You're beautiful."

Exal smiled at the compliment and returned it in kind as he sucked and played with her breasts, "You're-mgh, oh that's so good- good-looking yourself."

Naruto rolled them over so Exal was lying on her back. Naruto pulled off his pants and underwear to reveal his semi-hard cock. Seeing this, Exal moved over and begean sucking and fondling it.

Exal's lips slid down the length of Naruto's member until the hardening head hit the back of her mouth, and she gagged a bit, as she looked up into her lover's eyes before she pushed further until his head was firmly lodged in her throat, causing Naruto to throw his head back and moaned in pleasure as Exal's nose pressed into his pubic hair.

The Pureblood's tongue was rapidly working all over the underside of Naruto's cock, Exal gripped his firm muscled butt as his hands rested gently combed through her black hair, urging her onward. The woman pulled back and swirled her tongue around the sensitive head before sliding her lips back down the vigilante's shaft. Exal's head began bobbing on the Naruto's shaft and repeatedly taking the entire 10 inch long, 3.5 inch wide cock down her throat, choking, and spitting as she did so.

Exal slipped a hand into her panties and began fingering herself, as Naruto looked down and stared into Exal's eyes as her cheeks bulged and caved with her pleasuring his member, and twitched when her teeth lightly grazed over his length in a playful nip.

Exal, began to speed up, as she squeezed Naruto's nuts, and heard him mutter how he was getting close. Naruto expected Exal to release him but to his surprise, she just took him deeper and swallowed down his healthy load as it filled her stomach.

"Mmmm," Exal moaned as she backed away from Naruto when he finished cumming down her throat.

"My turn," Naruto said as he pulled off her panties and pants. Naruto marveled for a moment at her smooth red sex, before he peppered her with kisses, slowing trailing down to her pussy.

His mouth found and sucked on her clit, which caused her to throw her head back and moan. He stimulated her in such a way that she never thought possible, but the fun began, when he licked and sucked on her. His tongue buried itself deep in her core.

Naruto tasted the sweet taste inside Exal and heard her moans of pleasure. He continued to work her over with his tongue, paying close attention to what spots made her moan the loudest. These tastes made him rock hard once again; actually he got hard mere seconds after Exal was done giving him her blowjob.

Exal 's pussy clenched when Naruto worked her over, driving his tongue in and out of her, his moist organ scrapping against her.

"Oh, you're so good," Exal breathed whilst she played with her breast, squeezing the flesh and playing with her erect nipple.

Naruto did not slow down, not even for a second, rather he dove in and out of her, licking her insides. The pureblood grabbed Naruto's hair and pushed him in further as he devoured her womanhood, using his tongue to cut a nice and steady pace through her. He picked up the pace and worked her over, heavily moving inside her.

She soaked his face when her thighs closed together and Exal's body gave a shuddering orgasm. The woman felt herself rocked from head to toe when she shuddered again and again.

"Time for the main course," Naruto stated, as he maneuvered between Exal's legs, his massive pole rubbing the outer lips of her cunt, teasing her opening.

"I've never done this before," Exal admitted in shame, since this was her first time.

"Me niether," Naruto assured her, which helped her feel better about being a virgin.

She nodded back and he sheathed himself inside of her, tearing through her maidenhead. Naruto kept his hips perfectly still as he kissed his lover, as her pain was slowly replaced with pleasure.

When she nodded finally, Naruto pulled out before slamming back into her, repeatedly and soon the couple's skin made slapping sounds as the blonde Sith sawed his cock in and out of his lover, as they looked each other in the eye.

Exal smiled before she captured Naruto's lips in a searing kiss as she thrust her pelvis back up at him, as Naruto began putting more power in his thrust, alternating speeds until she began having a powerful shaking orgasm while screaming his name. Exal's pussy convulsed and soaked the muscular male's dick with her juices as he continued to pump her nether regions through her climax, as she gripped onto him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Naruto didn't stop after Exal came, while Exal moaned in his ear, before she began nibbling on his neck and ear, before he sat back and turned her over onto her hands and knees without ever dislodging her from her. Naruto continued hammering away, as he leant over and kissed up to the back of her neck, while his hands fell on top of hers and their fingers intertwined.

Exal threw her tight ass back at Naruto, as the slapping sound of the couple's flesh was quite loud by this time. Exal moaned deeply as her toned round butt cheeks met Naruto's pelvis, as she began screaming as Naruto stayed hunched down over her while he speared his mighty sword into her sheath and bit down on her shoulder, not breaking the skin. The intense pleasure sent the woman over the edge, as her pussy tightened and convulsed around Naruto's member who grunted and moaned, as he blew his load into Exal's womb, painting her insides white.

Exal panted as she turned onto her side, as Naruto remained over her, before she leaned up and kissed him "By the Emperor, you're amazing." she panted, causing Naruto to smile.

Naruto lay next to her as they cuddled, taking a short break from their lovemaking. "Naruto," Exal asked, "Why did you get so angry about the slave thing?"

Naruto breathed as he looked at the ceiling. Then he told her, "Well, you remember how I mentioned that I was that planet that was conquered by Malgus four years ago. Estatia, remember?"

She nodded as he continued. So Naruto told her his whole life story.

"So, you see, I may have been a true slave, but I was treated like one. That's why I despise it." He said.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." Exal apologized. Naruto smiled and kissed her.

"It's okay. You couldn't have known." He assured her as his cock hardened again.

"Now let's get back to having fun." He suggested as they continued to have sex for several more hours.

 **Chapter End**

 **So Naruto and Exal are basically together now. Their pairing is confirmed.**


	6. Annoying Robots, Tablets, and Rebellion

**AN: So I had looked this up and realize that there is a clarification error on the outfit that Naruto wear's. In the Force Unleashed 2 game, the outfit that Naruto wears now is called the Jedi Hunter Armor. The clothes that the Dark Apprentice wears in the Dark Side ending of Force Unleashed 2 are the Dark Apprentice Robes.**

 **So, Naruto Wears Jedi Hunter Armor right now.**

 **Chapter 6: Annoying Robot's, Tablet's, and Rebellion**

The **Black Talon** arrived in Dromund Kaas without further incident. The Black Talon docked onto one of the orbital platforms surrounding Dromund Kaas space.

It was then that Naruto woke up with Exal in his arms. She stirred awake as well. "Mm, morning handsome." Exal said as she kissed him.

"Good morning yourself, beautiful." He grinned as he kissed her passionately.

They felt the ship rumble a bit. "Sounds like we've arrived." Exal said in disappointment as she pulled herself away from her lover and went to get dressed.

Naruto finished putting his own clothes a few minutes later.

"Hey, I'm curious about something. What does this mean for us?" Exal asked as she turned back to him, now fully dressed.

"It can mean whatever you want it to mean." Naruto said as he walked to her and kissed her on the lips. "I know that I want this thing between us to be more meaningful than friends with benefits. So you tell me."

"I think I'd like that too," Exal admitted and Naruto smiled as he went in for another kiss, but she teasingly placed a finger in his lips, stopping him, "But we will have to talk about this later. I need to meet with my master. I've kept him waiting long enough."

"Sly little minx," Naruto complained a bit but realized she was right.

Naruto and Khem left the ship with Exal and Vette while a contingent of marines escorted the general to a maximum security prison.

Naruto checked in at the terminals with Khem waiting right behind him.

Naruto finished checking in and walked towards the elevator to the main floor of the Spaceport. Only to run into two Trandoshan's and tall bald dude with cybernetics. One of them spoke, speaking to the cyborg. "My master! Isn't this soft-skinned one the toy of Zash, the golden-haired lord?" It asked.

"Quiet, bodyguard." The cyborg growled. "Save your hissing for your own kind." He turned to me next. "As for you, slave. Darth Skotia is passing, best get out of his way."

Naruto, of course, realized that this must be Darth Skotia, but decided to make fun of him and play dumb. He made a show of looking around and looking behind the cyborg, before he shrugged. "I see no Darth Skotia. So, I believe you can wait."

"You're making a huge mistake, filth." He spat in Naruto's face. Naruto calmly wiped the drool away. "Give your master a message for me: My eye is on her, and I **know**. Tell her that. I know what she's trying to do here on Dromund Kaas."

"Oh", Naruto made a big show of realization, "so _**you're**_ Darth Skotia. I wasn't aware because of you speaking as if you were referring to someone else." Naruto deadpanned. He did not find Skotia particularly impressive. Cybernetics were meant to supplement natural prowess yet he seemed to be at least 70% robot, which showed how weak he really was.

He growled dangerously, but Naruto just smirked, unimpressed. "You and your master have no future on Dromund Kaas or in the Sith Order. Tell her that. Now, get out of my way." He commanded.

Naruto scoffed and said exasperatedly, "Oh, go fall in a Sarlacc Pit."

"Get out of my way!" Skotia roared, and shoved Naruto aside so he could pass.

"Weakling. Relying on machines for his strength." Naruto remarked as he and Khem took the elevator to the main floor. Naruto and Khem took a taxi service to the Citadel. Naruto listened vaguely to the taxi robot as it explained that Dromund Kaas was basically always dark and gloomy outside.

They finally made it to the Citadel.

"Apprentice!" Lord Zash exclaimed as the Uzumaki and Dashade entered her office. "So glad you could finally make it." She teased.

"Oh you know, I would have been here sooner but a traitor to the Empire needed to be dealt with and really, it wasn't like I was in a position to refuse the _Butcher of Coruscant_." Naruto shrugged.

"It's quite alright, my dear apprentice. I have heard good things about the Black Talon mission. I am indeed fortunate to have an apprentice with such skill and tactical know-how." Zash praised Naruto further.

"Now then, let us get down to business." Zash leaned against her desk and folded her arms, a small one-sided smile on her lips.

"Yeah, about that. When we arrived on Dromund Kaas, a big, ugly, half-machine Dark Lord spoke to me. He said he had a message for you, "Only that he knows what you're doing here". I thought he-" Naruto was interrupted by Lord Zash's angry outburst.

"Damn Skotia! What business has he, going behind my back, speaking to my apprentice! Trying to intimidate you no doubt." She growled.

"He didn't." Naruto assured her.

"Wretched monster." Khem growled when Zash said that.

"Not you." She explained and the Dashade went quiet. "He's more machine than man and dangerously powerful. Ever since I arrived on Dromund Kaas as an apprentice, he's made every effort to stand in my way and hold me back."

"Ultimately, we cannot even begin the search for Tulak Hord's ancient power with Skotia's rattling breath on our necks." She took several deeps breaths as Naruto waited.

"He is flesh. He can be killed." Khem commented after a minute of silence.

"Khem's right. Anything that lives can be killed." Naruto agreed

"Yes...Yes my apprentice, and you are going to kill him." She said.

"Oh good my first...wait, what?" Naruto asked in surprise. His master wanted him to kill a Darth.

"I cannot be tied to Skotia's murder." She explained. "Brazen power plays make the Dark Council nervous. But nobody would believe that a _mere_ apprentice could defeat a Darth. It's considered impossible. Which is why it will work, my apprentice."

"I'm certain I could take him now." Naruto said.

"I believe you. Others won't think so, but I know you can. You are something truly special and should be approached with caution. Now, I know that Skotia needs to be taken care of and that is why I have already started piecing together a plan for his demise." She stepped up to her desk and tapped something, a holo map of an area appeared before them.

"Out in the jungle, a group of slaves has recently revolted. They were working on a colossal statue that has since gone unfinished. I believe that Skotia is hiding something of great importance near this statue. Get the archeological plans to the area from one of the slaves and contact me via holocommunicator."

"But before that, I have a few things I want to teach you." Zash said as she walked over to her locker and pulled out two quarterstaff's.

"Catch," She said as she tossed one to Naruto. The moment he caught it, she immediately went on the attack, and he was forced to block her.

 **1 Week later**

Over the next 7 days, she taught him how to chain his lightning into multiple target's, use Force Cloak, and worked on getting his Ataru and Juyo to expert level and worked on his Form V. She also began training him in how to wield two lightsaber's and a quarterstaff.

"Well done apprentice. I am very pleased with your progress. Now, you have your assignment." Zash said. **(1)**

"Understood master." He said with a bow. They left then and Khem growled low in his throat.

"Hungry Khem?" It was a logical thought, he hadn't eaten anyone since Yadira on the Brentaal Star, but Naruto didn't really know how long he could go between feasts.

"I suppose. Something just smells of death. Age old death. I must be out of my mind, maybe it's the new location." He said. Naruto guessed he understood. Dude had basically been in a coffin for more than a millennium. Now he was around so many new locations? He must be having a hard time adjusting.

"Perhaps a meal will help. I'm sure we can find something that will suffice at the statue. Let's go."

 **Wall around Slave Encampment**

A quick taxi ride got them to the wall constructed around the rebelling slaves.

"Greetings, my lord!" A guard said as he snapped to attention. "Lord Drowl is in charge of this encampment and he has ordered me to direct any members of the Sith to his command tent immediately. Please follow me!"

Sith and Dashade looked at each other. He sounded like there seemed to be no other choice. Then again, he was just doing his job, so Naruto couldn't reasonably do anything to him. So, they followed the soldier and entered the tent. Before them, stood a thin and balding man who had let his dark side affect him so greatly the pair could see the dark veins crawling all over his neck and scalp.

"Exactly as reported. A degree 6 revolt, population equivalent to the Duros uprising on Zilior. Subjects occupy a moderate radius of jungle. Good, good…" Lord Drowl muttered to himself. Sensing their presence, he turned to greet Naruto.

"Ah welcome, apprentice! Your timing couldn't be better." He introduced himself. "I am Lord Drowl. When the Empire encounters resistance on its conquered worlds, they call me. I'm here to end the slave uprising on Dromund Kaas."

" _Yes dumbass, I already gathered that.'_ Naruto thought derisively.

"I wasn't aware there was a slave revolt going on." Naruto replied.

"Very soon, there won't be. You can assist me in ending it." Drowl grinned like a sadist. "The situation is this: A Sith Lord was constructing a colossal statue of himself in the jungle. His slaves revolted and armed themselves. The colossus remains unfinished and well-armed slaves now control the jungle. An embarrassment for the Empire, but an opportunity for me."

"An opportunity for… what exactly?" Naruto crossed his arms.

"An opportunity for a chance to refine the Empire's methods of suppressing rebellion." Drowl continued. "I'm testing a toxic weapon; a poison called Quell. Its victims experience a prolonged state of agonizing pain before finally dying. The Victim's allies are so horrified by Quell's effects, they lose their wills to resist. At least, that's what I intend to prove."

Naruto deadpanned. ' _So, this man's_ _ **brilliant plan**_ _is to drag the rebellion longer by watching each and every one of them die of excruciating pain, which will only harden their fellow rebels resolve to keep the rebellion going? Imbecile!'_

"That… is disturbing." Naruto commented as neutrally as possible.

"That's one of the things I love best about it." The balding man smiled almost maniacally. "I need someone to introduce a controlled amount of Quell into the slaves water supply so that I can determine the proper dosage. The area is volatile and incursions made by regular soldiers have only seen to their swift deaths. Mere slaves may be able to stop the might of the Imperial military for a while, but I'm sure they can't stand the power of a Sith."

' _Then why didn't you go do it yourself?'_ Both Naruto and Khem thought at the same time.

"I will do it, I suppose. Personally, I prefer to deal death more directly to my opponents." Naruto said.

"My methods extend well beyond a lightsaber's reach, my friend. Expand your horizons." Drowl said patronizingly. "My assistant, Sergeant Slarin, will recommend the correct dosage of Quell and give you a supply. See him at the research tent."

"Alright then. I'll see to it." Naruto said.

"This method is not the way Tulak Hord would have done it." Khem said as they left the tent. "He would have simply killed them all with his lightsaber."

"Hey, I don't agree with this either, but it will secure Kaas Cities southern flank **and** it's on the way, so why not?" Naruto offered and Khem scoffed.

Eventually, they reached the tent next to the entrance to the construction site. The Sergeant looked like as if he'd seen better days with the scowl on his face.

"If I know Lord Drowl's tastes, which unfortunately I do, he's sent you for the Quell toxin milord." The Sergeant addressed them as they approached.

Naruto quirked a brow at the way he worded his sentence. "Are you implying something, Sergeant?"

"My superior appreciates a particular sort of talent, that's all." The Sergeant was quick to clarify. He leant in to the pair and lowered his voice. "What if I told you this experiment is pointless? That there are already past studies that show how increased suffering has no impact on the speed of surrender? This has nothing to do with accelerating the end of a rebellion. Lord Drowl simply takes perverse thrill in gratuitous suffering."

"Agreed." Khem agreed with a toothy grin.

"I'm sure Lord Drowl wouldn't appreciate these comments." Naruto mentioned.

"Don't get me wrong, milord. Lord Drowl is very good at what he does." Slarin relented. "But he lets his personal bents impede our efficiency. I want this assignment over with. The faster this rebellion ends, the faster I'll be reassigned to more important work. Serving Lord Drowl's bloodlust has stunted my career. If not for his inefficiency, I'd be Captain by now."

"How very unfortunate for you." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I'm not looking for sympathy. I'm looking for an ally." Slarin continued. "Lord Drowl's dosage of Quell toxin will have slaves writhing in agony for pointless weeks, during which this area will remain volatile. I've prepared a dose that will kill slaves instantly, which is better for the Empire and for me. Will you deliver my dosage instead?"

Naruto sighed as he thought about it. He was instructed to **just** inject the Quell toxin into the water supply. Drowl never said Naruto could control the amount that was to be given. #Loophole.

Having resources being spent on this pointless endeavor annoyed him. All these men and equipment could be elsewhere, like on the front lines, making themselves useful, and now he had the perfect opportunity to make a difference here. It was also an opportunity to start building more alliances and ties to the Imperial military as well.

"Alright then," Naruto relented. "Let's end this revolt efficiently and kill off these renegades quickly."

"Wonderful! It's the right thing for everyone!" Slarin said excitedly.

"I'll give you a maximum dose of Quell toxin." Slarin said. "Inject it into the slave camp's water filtration systems and see Lord Drowl afterward."

Naruto nodded and off the pair went into the slave camps.

Infiltrating the camp was surprisingly easy. Since Lord Drowl stopped sending in troops to put the rebels down in favor of using his Quell toxin, the renegades had become lax and most were wandering about, not knowing what to do in their limbo. Naruto simply used Force Cloak to turn himself and Khem invisible.

It didn't take long for them to skirt the perimeter of the camp and finish injecting the toxin into the entire camps water supply without being noticed. Once they were done, the pair traveled through a narrow pass which eventually reached the colossus construction site and a smaller imperial outpost. Some skirmishing was going on across the bridge which crossed over a deep chasm and connected the outpost to the construction site.

 **Unfinished Colossal Statue**

 **A few minutes later**

Naruto pulled his lightsaber out of the 30th slave that he and Khem had killed and began searching the corpses for the plans. While Khem feasted, Naruto rifled through the slaves former belonging's and found three datapads. Looking through them quickly, he found they contained the drawings. He grinned and activated his holo-com.

"Hello master." Naruto said.

"Hello apprentice. Does this mean you've found them?" Zash asked eagerly.

"I hope there's not too much blood on them." He joked, not that there was blood on them cause he used his lightsaber. Zash only smiled, shaking her head in amusement.

"Don't worry about that. I've read much, much worse." Naruto transferred over the info the datapads had on them.

"Now, let me see...ah yes. How clever, there is a chamber hidden under the colossus itself. I'd bet my complete collection of Naga Sadow's Yavin Four writings that you'll find what we're looking for in this chamber." She said.

"Oh goodie." Naruto said a little cheerfully. "I'll get inside and get that artifact for you, master. Even if I have to destroy the colossus crashing down to do it."

Lord Zash laughed, her hand hid her mouth as she laughed into it. "Such zeal, but destroying the colossus won't be necessary, apprentice. There should be a hidden entrance near the colossus. It looks like Skotia has an entire underground base there. Once inside, you will be looking for a tablet."

Naruto nodded and she continued. "This tablet is the symbol of leadership of an obscure Trandoshan cult, the lizards believe it was a gift from their deity, the Scorekeeper. Skotia stole the tablet and uses it to exert control over his Trandoshan bodyguards. Give them their relic and Skotia's power over his bodyguards will turn to vapor."

"Which will let me turn his own guards on him." Naruto thought outloud as he stroked his chin.

"It might weaken him a tiny bit, but I doubt it. Skotia might be a malevolent being, but he's not stupid enough to keep guards that could kill him. They are most likely for show." Zash told him, "In any case, the plans suggest Skotia's apprentices guard this base. I don't doubt they hold the keys to acquiring the Trandoshan tablet. Best kill them all to be sure."

"I know Khem will appreciate the extra meal. Won't you, Khem?" Khem growled and clenched a fist.

"Just command me, little Sith, and I will eat them." Naruto took that as an agreement.

"See? Alright master, I will contact you soon, with the tablet in hand." Naruto said.

"Of course, my apprentice. Leave no one alive." She said in parting.

A map pulled up on his holo-device. "Wouldn't dream of it." He said.

It didn't take them long to find the hidden entrance. The plans had a detailed map that lead them right to it. The bunker was guarded by battle droids and 1 of Skotia's newest apprentices. They were no real threat.

' _I should probably disable the security stations while I'm at it. It wouldn't be a good idea to have mine and Khem's faces shown in the media.'_ Naruto thought.

"Khem, let's make quick work of these wimps." Naruto said. Khem rushed in first, swinging away with his massive vibrosword. Naruto Force Speed in after him, slicing through the droids with precision and grace.

Naruto sensed a figure behind him, a glowing lightsaber ready to strike. As he swung down Naruto parried him away. Naruto stabbed several times at the apprentice with one hand tied behind his back. The Skotia apprentice got frustrated and tried a falling leaf strike. Naruto merely side-stepped it and stabbed the apprentice through his arm, piercing both lungs and his heart.

"Pathetic." Naruto scoffed as he pulled his saber out.

Naruto sent several concentrated blasts of lightning and destroyed the computers in the room within a few minutes, after, deleting all playback data from the last hour.

It wasn't that difficult to find the vault. The plans held a map of Skotia's bunker and the room that held the tablet.

They came upon the door to the room that held the tablet. It was being guarded by a fat man with a bad complexion.

"Ah, I was wondering who it was that was destroying this bunker. You are Lord Zash's new apprentice." He paused as he examined them, his gaze turning to Khem. "And her new pet." Khem growled loudly at the term.

"And what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"I am Lord Ogathu. I oversee the matters in this bunker for Darth Skotia. But enough pleasantries. You won't be leaving alive." He drew his lightsaber, which was purple, and leapt into the air. Naruto assumed his Makashi stance and blocked Ogathu's strike.

Naruto pushed him off and stabbed at Ogathu several times in a fencing stance as he shouted to Khem, "Khem, find that tablet!"

Khem obeyed as Naruto's stab's were parried away.

Naruto parried away a strike from Ogathu, putting the fat man off balance. Naruto lunged forward and stabbed at the fat man's stomach. The man managed to move away from what would have been a fatal stab, but the blade cut deep into his right side of his abdomen.

"The tablet? That's what you two are after?" Ogathu demanded in pain as he held his right side. Naruto merely smirked and beckoned the fat man to him. He growled and the battle ensued.

The fat man switched to Djem So, hacking and slashing many times as Naruto used his blade and foot work to slowly move back. Naruto switched to a two-handed grip to block a slice across his back and a slash to his face. Naruto sent several two handed slices to Ogathu's face but they were blocked. They then slashed at the same time and locked blades.

"I must say." The fat Sith Lord commented, "You have some skill in the ways of the Force." He tried to gain ground but couldn't break the deadlock.

"Only some?" Naruto grinned. He forced Ogathu off him and parried away a stab from Ogathu as he kicked the cut he made earlier on the fat lord. The Lord gasped in pain as he tried to recover. His form, due to the pain, was sloppy as he tried to cut off Naruto's head. Naruto merely ducked under the strike and sliced deep into Ogathu's left thigh.

Because of the pain, the fat lord's grip slackened on his lightsaber. Naruto sensed this and sliced upward, knocking the lightsaber out of Ogathu's hand. Naruto caught the purple lightsaber and crossed both at the lord's neck before executing him, slicing his pudgy head clean off his body.

"I think a bit more than some, don't you?" Naruto asked his dead body. He sheathed his own lightsaber then looked at the purple blade he had taken from Ogathu. He did like purple lightsaber blades. There was something elegant and mesmerizing about them. He decided he would keep it, if only for the crystal. Purple lightsaber blades were hard to find even in the Sith Order.

"Khem! Did you find it?" Naruto called out to Khem.

"I did, little Sith." Khem said as the Dashade carefully placed the tablet at Naruto's feet, "This is it." He announced.

"Good, Khem. Good, hahaha." Naruto cackled with approval as pointed behind him to Ogathu's corpse, "I believe you mentioned you were hungry."

Naruto examined the tablet as Khem feasted on Ogathu's corpse. The writing on it definitely seemed Trandoshan. He picked it up as Khem finished eating and they walked out, stepping over dead bodies and broken droids.

Sith and Dashade managed to sneak out the same way they snuck in. After exchanging knowing looks with Sergeant Slarin, they met up with Lord Drowl for an update on the situation. Needless to say, Drowl was frustrated to no end.

"I don't understand why it didn't work." The Sith Lord complained. "I was meticulous with my measurements. Those slaves must be more fragile that I thought. The Quell you put in their water supply is killing them outright."

"Oh is it now?" Naruto asked with fake surprise. "Well, I guess the shock of instant death will throw the slaves off-balance."

"Shock?!" Drowl sputtered. "I'm not interested in such brute force. All my research is now useless. Ah, well. You did as I asked, and your payment was not contingent on the results. Here, take your credits and go. I have a great deal of thinking to do."

Naruto took the credit chit then looked at the value before pocketing it.

 **Kaas City**

 **Lord Zash's Office**

"We recovered the Trandoshan relic, master." Naruto confirmed as he handed it over to Zash.

"Then we've both had success in our endeavors. But the Trandoshan bodyguards are only part of Skotia's defense." She walked around and sat down at her desk.

"Your referring to the fact that he's mostly robot." Naruto supplied when she didn't continue.

She grinned at Naruto. "Yes that is correct. Now, the Sith Lord Grathan is holding a cyborg expert named Dorotsech, captive. He has a neutralizer for me, the kind that should destroy Skotia's cyborg elements." Naruto nodded in understanding. "Find him and get him to tell you where the neutralizer is and then silence him."

"You want me to have him silenced as in dead, then?" Naruto asked. He didn't have a problem with that. He just wanted to be sure on her intentions.

"Whatever it takes my dear apprentice." Naruto smiled at that and nodded. "You will find Lord Grathan's estate in the jungle. With any luck, Skotia will soon be out of our way. And then we'll be free to pursue Tulak Hord's lost power as we please."

"Of, course master." Naruto agreed.

"Ha. The power of Tulak Hord in the hands of a child. What a mockery." Naruto glared at Khem, who just stared back at him.

"But before you do that, I have some more training for you." Zash pulled out the quarter-staffs again. Naruto caught it and they began to train with them again.

A ways into the training, Naruto asked a question as he attacked Zash, "You know, master, I have to ask. Training me in Jar'Kai, I get, but why are you training me with quarterstaffs?"

"Mastering the quarterstaff not only gives you mastery of that weapon, but also transfers over to mastery of the saberstaff." Zash said as she pulled back, and pointed some ridges in the quarter's. "These ridges in the staff, are marks for where you would normally hold a saberstaff."

Naruto blocked her next attack, and said, "That doesn't really answer the question."

"One of the lesser-known but still important advantages of the saberstaff, is that 90% of all lightsaber duelist's don't bother to learn how to wield it, or they don't learn how to defend against it," Zash answered as she was forced off by Naruto and defended his strike. "This basically means that most lightsaber duelists have no idea what to do when faced with a saberstaff. And it would be good for you to be better at it."

"Besides," Zash said, "One I'm done teaching you, you'll be an expert it."

"But lightsaber staff's have a glaring weakness. Once you cut it in half, it doesn't work anymore." Naruto said as he defended against her.

"Not if you construct it so each half has it's own emitter. Besides, you can also go with an interlock mechanism on two lightsabers." Zash explained.

"So, you're saying that if I attached an interlocking mechanism on the end of two lightsabers, I could turn them into a saberstaff." Naruto said out loud. **(2)**

"And then unlock them and you have two lightsabers again." Zash beamed with pride as her apprentice grasped the point of his lesson.

 **1 week later**

Naruto developed further skill with the saber staff after his lessons, and began making plans to acquire several more lightsaber's so he could use their parts to make a specialized set of 3 lightsabers. Zash also worked on his form V more, and taught him Force Barrier, Force Deflection, and Force Weapon. Naruto and Khem then and traveled back to the city.

They traveled outside to get a taxi to The Wall, the military encampment surrounded Grathan's estate, but when they got to the taxi, they were greeted by Exal and Vette.

"Hey, Exal." Naruto greeted.

"Hey yourself, Naruto." Exal greeted with a smile.

"Where you off to?" Naruto asked.

"Grathan's Estate. You?" She asked.

"Same." Naruto said before he asked with a smile, "Team up?"

"Hell, yeah." Exal, Naruto Vette and Khem got in the vehicle.

When they arrived at the Wall, suddenly they were stopped by a woman in uniform. "Hold your position, please, and keep your weapons holstered. The remotes are scanning now." Exal sneered and crossed her arms.

"And who the hell are you?" Exal asked.

"Forgive me my lords, I am Sarnova, Captain Sarnova." She sounded apologetic for her actions, so Exal just rolled my eyes and waited for the small droid to finish. "You all check out. Sorry, my lords. We're on the lookout for anyone allied with Lord Grathan, and I'm sick of letting him stomp on my people."

"You're brave to question a Sith so boldly, Captain." Naruto commented, "That or you just have a death wish."

"I'm sorry my lord, I really am. But..."

"Enough! Now tell me what is going on and why it is you feel the need to hold us up from our business." Exal snarled.

"Lord Grathan has gone rogue." Naruto slapped his head when Sarnova said that and slowly dragged it down his face. She already fucking said that! Sarnova probably realized his patience was wearing thin, so she continued "He's holed up in his estate past the Wall. He's got weapons, shields and a cadre of scientists developing new tech to use against us."

"A powerful Lord." Naruto said.

"Yes. Grathan wants respect and authority from the Dark Council. So in true Sith Fashion, he has turned on his master to prove his power. As a result we have to put up with his lunacy. So if you're here to cause Grathan problems anyway, might ask for your assistance?"

"And you can't do this because?" Vette asked.

Sarnova sighed. "Believe me, I would love nothing more to storm in there and tear the place apart."

"Okay, I've heard enough of this. You are wasting our time. Let's go," Exal growled impatiently as she dragged Naruto along. Vette cocked and eyebrow at this before following.

As they walked across the bridge another officer stopped them. "My lords, what are you doing here?" Naruto twitched dangerously at the officer. The officer from before was annoying enough, now this? Naruto may have great patience but he had limits.

"That was your last mistake, fool." Naruto growled as he drew his new purple lightsaber that he took off of Ogathu's corpse.

"Wait, my lord! Ple-" Naruto chopped off his head and watched as it rolled a ways away, before Force Pushing the head and body into the canyon below.

Exal eyed him with amusement. Naruto looked at her and asked, "What?"

"You're normally more restrained." Exal said with a chuckle.

"I can't help it," Naruto said as he sheathed the purple lightsaber, "That stupid soldier from earlier got on my nerves."

"So, you a got a purple one now?" She asked referring to his lightsaber as they continued walking.

"Yeah, there's something elegant and mesmerizing about the purple lightsaber. I'm gonna gather a few lightsabers from my victories and make myself a personal set of three which I hope will be soon." Naruto said as they got to the end of the bridge.

"Okay, so Khem, Exal, and myself will take point. Vette will provide covering fire. Sound good?" Naruto asked and nobody objected. Naruto put his hood up and strode the middle with Khem on his right and Exal on his left. Vette walked behind them.

They were stopped once again by 7 soldiers at the front gate. "Halt! You are trespassing on Lord Grathan's land. Turn back now or we will drive you away by force." One guard threatened, backing it up by pointing the blaster rifle at Naruto's face.

Naruto merely glanced up with his cold, sith yellow eyes, which now had fiery red rims around the irises. Naruto quickly pulled out and ignited his red lightsaber faster than the guards could react, cutting one to his right deep across before cutting through the guns of the other two and then slicing through throats open. Khem chopped his two guards in half with a single swipe. Exal threw her lightsaber, cutting off the head's of the two in front of her.

"I'll get the door." Exal said as she thrust both hands forward and the heavy metal doors flew off their hinges and backwards. Screams reached thier ears as the door crushed several guards and droids behind it.

They strolled right on in and noticed one was still alive. Naruto bent down and lifted the guard by the throat and threatened in a emotionless tone. "Where is Dorotsech being held?"

He choked as he tried to answer. "I...don't know who...who you are talking about."

"Then your useless to me."

"No..." He protested, but it was too late. Naruto twisted the man's neck in his hand and broke it, before tossing the body aside.

It wasn't long before they met resistance. This was in the form of a squad of battle droids. These were easily disposed of. Naruto unleashed his blue Force Lightning, annihilating the droids with a single blast.

However, they were not given a chance to rest. For another squad of rogue Imperial soldiers approached and opened fire. Naruto and Exal raised their lightsaber's, deflecting any shots that came his way. The soldiers were felled by well-placed headshots by Vette while the soldiers were entirely focused on the Sith.

They continued onward into the middle of the compound when three sith got in way. One was marauder with two red lightsaber's. The second was a marauder wearing the Ravager set with two lightsabers, one purple and one red. The final one was a female Sith Assassin with a red saberstaff.

"I got the marauder with different saber colors. Khem, you get the Assassin." Naruto said, while Exal prepared to attack the other marauder.

Exal Force Leapt at her Marauder, while Naruto Force sped over to his and engaged in a fast-paced dual. Khem fell upon the assassin, relentlessly hammering away at her.

Naruto focused on his own opponent as he brought his lightsaber down his the marauder's head. The man raised his blades to block the strike. Naruto blocked a number of strikes from the Marauder as he back-pedaled a few yards. Naruto dodged underneath a swipe to his head, and stab towards the sith's shoulder. He cut through his armpit.

The Marauder renewed his attack as Naruto parried and deflected his attacks with his superb Makashi, let the man tire himself out. The Marauder made a mistake when he engaged in a blade lock with Naruto. Naruto took advantage and used his enhanced strength to kick his opponents knee, the single strike breaking the joint and causing the Sith Marauder to gasp. This momentary lapse of concentration was all Naruto needed, as he pushed him off, before spinning low, and with a single sweep, chopped off both legs near his hips.

The Sith cried out in pain and knew the battle was lost and tried to crawl away. Naruto stalked up him before placing his foot on his back to stop him from moving. He then raised his lightsaber above his head, gripped it with two hands, and stabbed downward, piercing his opponent's heart through the back. Naruto pulled his lightsaber out and then clipped both of his opponent's lightsabers to his belt. He was going to need those extra parts after all.

Naruto walked back to Exal as she pulled her lightsaber out of her opponent and Khem crushed his opponents head in his claws.

"You take me to the nicest places, Naruto." Exal teased as she holstered her lightsaber.

"If I'm still alive after I kill my masters hated enemy later, I'll treat you to a proper dinner." Naruto replied back with a smirk.

"It's a date, then," Exal agreed, as Khem ripped the heart out of his dead opponent. He opened his mouth and devoured the heart whole.

Exal heard the sound of vomiting from behind her. Turning around, Exal was unsurprised to see Vette wiping her mouth. "Ugh. I think that is the worst thing I have ever seen."

Naruto chuckled at Vette's reaction. "You'd better get used to it, Vette. Khem does the same to any other Force-Users that cross his path", he said.

Vette turned to face Exal. "You just gonna let him do that?", she asked.

"It's not my place to reign in his Dashade", Exal replied.

Naruto and Exal parted ways as she went to meet up with Ba'al to get the info on her target, while Naruto searched for Dorostech's cell.

 **Dorostech's Prison Cell**

 **10 minutes and 20 corspes later**

The Dashade and blonde Sith found Dorostech in his cell, sitting on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest like a sniveling baby. He looked up at Naruto as the door opened. "W-who are you?" He asked in a fearful voice.

"Lord Zash sent me." Was all Naruto supplied.

"Oh thank the gods. I can't stand it here any longer. Please get me out!" Dorostech pleaded.

"I understand you have developed a weapon to defeat cyborgs. I will need that first." Naruto said first, getting down to business.

"The device?" He asked, confused. Then recognition came to him. "Oh, you mean the neutralizer, the cyber neutralizer. My finest work yet, though I don't quite see what the use of it is to you."

"My use for it is not really your concern." Naruto waved off the concerns.

"Yes, of course. I don't need to know what you plan to use it for. But Lord Zash commissioned this weapon against cyborgs, the thing is, most cyborgs are only ten percent machine. You'd need someone at least half machine for the neutralizer to do any real damage."

"Oh trust me, my marks' 70% machine. At least," Naruto shrugged.

"I don't want to know. I really don't want to know." Dorostech pleaded. "Anyway, it's in Grathan's lab, protected by a forcefield. He wouldn't let me at the cells I need to power it, but it uses the same power cells as his droids. You need 3 to power it. It's good for three shots before you need to replace the cells. Now please, let me go."

"Thank you, for your assistance, Dorostech." Naruto said gleefully as he reached out with the Force. He then twisted his hand up 180 degrees and snapped Dorostech's neck with the Force.

Naruto and Khem left then, heading into Grathan's estate, killing what little resistance got in their way. Naruto assumed Exal had already been through here. They took an elevator down to the lower levels and searched for the lab that held the device.

They soon came to a large room, computers and terminals lined the walls and scientist fussed over them. In the middle of the room was a small platform, and suspended in a stasis field was the device Naruto sought. Naruto and Khem quickly cut down the droids and scientists, before he grabbed the device and enough power cells to power it. THey made their way back to the Wall to catch a taxi back to Kaas City, ready to take out Skotia.

 **Chapter End**

 **1:** **Zash actually trains her apprentice, unlike Baras. It's implied through dialogue that she does, I'm just trying to show it, since the only time she could would be when he is on Dromund Kaas.**

 **2: To be honest, there is no reason Naruto can't have both. Ventress has interlocking mechanisms in her lightsabers that turn her twin weapons in the most inconvenient saberstaff I have ever seen. There is no reason Naruto can't have three lightsaber's where two can be combined into a saberstaff.**


	7. Felling a Darth and Ancestor

**Chapter 7: Felling a Darth and Ancestor**

 **Zash's office**

Naruto and Khem walked into Zash's office. Zash was reading something on a datapad when she heard them enter and put her datapad down. "Not a moment too soon, apprentice. Tell me you were successful. Tell me we have what we need to destroy Skotia." She said.

Naruto smirked as held the neutralizer in his hand. "One cyborgs worst nightmare. As requested."

"Fantastic. Then the time to do the deed is now. Skotia is in his chambers as we speak. Be ready, for even with the power you have over him, he will be a frightful sight." She cautioned. Khem had other ideas.

"The little Sith and I will feast." He drew a hand across his throat in the universal 'kill' gesture.

Zash smiled. "Quite. Set your nerves of cortosis; turn your fear into hatred. Remember, Skotia stands between us and glory."

"Do you know what you must do?" Zash asked, wanting to make sure he knew the plan.

Naruto answered, "The Trandoshan's, once seeing the relic we recovered, should stand down and not assist Skotia. Then we use the cyber neutralizer to disable his cybernetics, making him an easier target."

"Such knowledge and foresight. I am proud of you, Naruto." Zash beamed with pride. A noise came from her wrist, probably a schedule alert of some kind. "Well now. I'm due to make an appearance at the Nexus Room Cantina. Meet me there when your done , my dear apprentice."

"By your will, master." Naruto said as he respectfully bowed.

 **Skotia's office**

Naruto and Khem waited for a few minutes until she had left the Citadel before Naruto Force Cloaked both of them and they snuck into Skotia's office, closing the door behind them.

Upon undoing the Force Cloak, one of the Trandoshan's spoke, "My master, the soft-skinned one, the toy of Zash approaches."

"I see." Skotia answered irritably. It was bloody obvious that Zash's apprentice approached him. He sometimes wondered why he put up with these stupid Trandoshan's.

"What you have us do, my master?" The other one asked.

"Nothing, yet. What makes this slave so bold as to enter my chambers? Tell me, slave, are you insane or do you have a death wish?" He asked snidely.

"Definitely mad." Naruto grinned, "If you think this is bad, you should see my other personality." Skotia was not phased at that, and instead laughed.

"Skeesk?" He addressed.

"Yes, my master?" The Trandoshan asked.

"Kill him." Skotia ordered.

"It will be our pleasure, my master." He began to advance on them, and Naruto calmly pulled out the relic. They jerked in surprise.

"I'm your master now." Naruto stated.

"The tablet! It has the tablet!" Skeesk was in shock clearly.

"Skeesk, my brother, what should we do?" The other asked.

"It has the tablet, we must obey." Then they bowed to Naruto, and turned around to face Skotia.

"Heh, clever. Zash must have stayed up many a night to think of that one. I suppose you'll be sending them away now. Or maybe you'll order them to kill me?" He still didn't seem phased. It seemed to Naruto that Zash was right. The guards were probably for show.

Naruto addressed his new servants and ordered. "Kill him."

They charged him as one. Skotia stood from his desk and with a sweep of his hand, Skeesk was thrown aside, smacking into one of the pillars, Skotia Force Choked him to death. The other was Force Pushed into the wall, his neck breaking from the impact.

The cyborg jumped over his desk to face Naruto.

"You shouldn't have done that. The bodyguards, they're nothing. Show. But you subverted my authority, took my slaves from me. And that...makes me angry." The cyborg snarled, clenching. "And killing you will be over too soon." He paused then, seeming to think. "No, I think you're going to have to suffer first."

Skotia's aura and eyes glowed red, a visible sign of Force Rage and leapt into the air towards Naruto, drawing his lightsaber.

Naruto pulled out his red lightsaber he got from Zash and blocked the attack. He thought briefly about using Makashi but quickly squashed that idea. Skotia, with his artificially enhanced strength, was the worst type of opponent for a Makashi wielder to fight. So, Naruto decided on Djem So.

"Me? Suffer?" Naruto smirked as he held Skotia there. "You must have me confused with a normal apprentice!" Skotia didn't see Khem approaching until the Dashade had backhanded the cyborg into the wall.

Naruto advanced quickly in a dash, his feet barely touching the ground, and swung his lightsaber down at the cyborg's head. He blocked it with a grunt. He shoved Naruto back and swiped at his stomach, which Naruto parried. Naruto sliced Skotia's neck, but Skotia blocked with a vertical guard. Skotia used a falling Avalanche Strike, which was basically swinging the lightsaber down with two hands as hard as one could. Naruto did not attempt to block it, instead used his superior foot work to maneuver out of the way. Naruto then tried to end it by stabbing Skotia in the chest, but Skotia parried him.

They traded blow for blow for a good 30 seconds, but Naruto had to switch to Soresu, and even then, slowly gave ground. For all of Naruto's strength, even when enhanced with the Force, was slightly weaker than Skotia's artificial strength when enhanced with Force Rage. The deadlock was finally broken when Skotia swung again at Naruto's head and Naruto ducked. Skotia used that momentum to sweep down and trip Naruto onto his back.

Naruto quickly rolled to the side as Skotia brought his lightsaber down. It pierced the metal floor where Naruto had just been. Naruto rolled backwards and flipped to his feet. Khem rushed at Skotia and slammed his fist into the cyborgs face. Naruto took the opportunity to pull out the cyber neutralizer.

Before he could use it, Skotia Force Pushed him into a wall. Naruto fired one round while he was flying but it missed Skotia. During the momentary distraction, Skotia punched Khem 3 times in the face, before he Force Pushed him into a wall. Naruto aimed the neutralizer again and almost got a shot off.

But Skotia Force Choked him and Naruto dropped the weapon. He sent a blast of his red lightning at Skotia and the cyborg was forced to block it with his lightsaber, canceling his Force Choke, while Khem attacked Skotia again. Naruto gasped for air as Skotia knee'd the Dashade in the stomach, before chopping his neck, somehow knocking the mighty Dashade out.

Skotia and Naruto glared at each other. Skotia Force Pulled the neutralizer to him. Naruto also exerted a Force Pull on the Neutralizer. The Neutralizer was suspended in midair as both struggled for dominance. Their continued struggle caused them both to skid back a few feet. Their struggle continued until finally, the neutralizer was pulled in half, and the release of energy it caused knocked both of them off their feet.

Naruto cursed himself as he pulled him his feet. He was careless with the neutralizer, now it his victory was not certain.

"Hahaha!" Skotia laughed darkly as stood up. "Oh, now I see what the plan was! You planned to neutralize my cybernetics with some kind of localized electromagnetic pulse, did you? You are not the first to try to use something like that, slave. And you won't be the last."

"What did you do to my Dashade!?" Naruto demanded angrily as he activated his red lightsaber.

"He's unconscious. His strength and talents are wasted on you. He will prove a better servant to me once I kill you." Skotia taunted. "And once I'm done with you, I'm going to torture your beloved master until she begs me to kill her."

"RRRAAAAAHHH!" Naruto roared in rage as he leapt into the air and slammed his lightsaber down on Skotia. He managed to block it, but even while under the effects of his Force Rage, he found himself being overpowered.

"What!? Impossible!" Skotia exclaimed. With his cybernetics and Force Rage, he should be having no trouble overpowering the boy. That's when he realized what was going on. Naruto's already enhanced strength was further enhanced with the Force like last time. And the red glow in younger man's eyes. Naruto was using Force Rage! Naruto normally didn't need to use his dark emotions to help him fight his battles. It made him a raging berserker and that was no good for a Makashi master. His skill with a lightsaber and Force Powers were normally enough. But now, with Khem down and the neutralizer destroyed, he was at a serious disadvantage, and needed to pull out all the stops to win.

Luckily, no one could hear what was going on, because Skotia's offices were soundproof.

Naruto's attacks resembled a flurry of blades as Skotia managed to match his speed but was pushed back slowly until his back hit the wall. Furious that a mere apprentice was getting the better of him, he unleashed a Force Scream, and Naruto had to break his assault to put a Force Barrier. Skotia's kicked Naruto in the stomach as he let the barrier down, which sent him into the air, but Naruto flipped around in the air, landing on his feet, and quickly unleashed a powerful two-handed Force Push, sending Skotia crashing into the wall.

Naruto Force Sped over to Skotia and delivered a Falling Avalanche Strike on him, which the cyborg blocked from his kneeling position. Skotia forced Naruto off and managed to get to his feet before he was immediately assaulted again by Naruto's brutal, rage-powered Djem So. Once again, Skotia was forced to use Soresu as Naruto's vicious assault forced him back.

Naruto tried an uppercut to knock Skotia's lightsaber out of his hands, but the cyborg deflected the blade, and spun to regain position near the hallway to his inner office. Naruto brought his lightsaber down on Skotia's with one hand, which was blocked, before spinning around, his twirling lightsaber meeting Skotia's two times, before Naruto finished his spin and sliced at Skotia's chest, which was blocked. Naruto swiped at Skotia's legs, which was parried, before swinging to decapitate the cyborg, though Skotia managed to block it, and force Naruto's blade to the side. Skotia stabbed at Naruto's chest and Naruto parried him. Skotia grabbed Naruto's free hand before he brought his blade down. Naruto brought his blade up and defended himself in the awkward position. Naruto blasted Skotia with a quick burst of red Force Lightning, forcing him off and allowing Naruto to regain his position.

Naruto's storm of strikes and slices fell upon Skotia and forced him through the narrow hallway that lead to his other office. Naruto's enraged swipes struck the walls of the narrow hallway, causing sparks to fly. Naruto and Skotia locked for a moment and Naruto maneuvered it out the way, slicing one of the many databanks that lined the walls of his office.

Naruto finally managed to twist the lightsaber out of Skotia's grip, and send it the ground and brought his lightsaber down in a one-handed overhead strike. But Skotia punched Naruto in the face, breaking his nose. Skotia grabbed Naruto's lightsaber hand with one and wrapped the other hand around his throat and began squeezing. Naruto used the force to resist his squeezing while he brought his lightsaber free hand up to the right side of Skotia's face, placing it on his cybernetics, and blasted him with red Force Lightning. The blast caused the cybernetics in Skotia's face to smoke, and his cybernetic eye exploded outward. Skotia pulled back as he shouted in pain, and held the right side of his face. He pulled his hand down to recall his lightsaber to his hand as Naruto got back to his feet, showing that there was blood pouring from where the cybernetic eye used to be.

Skotia's back was to the hallway leading back to the first office as they traded blows so fast that a normal human wouldn't have been able to follow. After a few seconds they both stabbed at each other, their blades in a deadlock. Skotia and Naruto pulled their free arms back and thrust them forward, each Sith using a powerful Force Push. Both of them struggled for dominance, the room shaking as they did. Naruto managed to overpower Skotia and sent him flying back through the narrow hallway and into the first office, his back hitting the wall.

Naruto Force Sped through the hallway and leapt at Skotia in rage, bring his lightsaber down on cyborg. Skotia got up as Naruto came down, narrowly avoiding his opponents lightsaber and bringing his own lightsaber down in a slash. The cyborgs lightsaber struck true, slicing through Naruto's lightsaber that was gifted to him by Zash. Naruto tried to backtrack and pull out one of his other lightsabers as Skotia stabbed at Naruto. Naruto tried to dodge, and Skotia's lightsaber lightly grazed Naruto right arm on the outside, leaving a horizontal cut. Skotia slashed diagonally, his lightsaber cutting Naruto from his left shoulder to his lower right rib, before cutting him again from lower left pectoral to upper right pectoral. Skotia then Force Pushed Naruto into a nearby pillar and stabbed toward his heart.

For Naruto, time seemed to slow down as Skotia's blade was inches from ending his life. ' _Not enough time!'_ Naruto thought as he couldn't dodge it or pull out another lightsaber with it this close. He brought both hands up and cupped his right hand around his left, and channeled as much Force Energy as he could into both hands in a desperate attempt to deflect the blade.

What happened next, neither opponent could have predicted. Sparks and smoke began to come to life from the point where Naruto's hands and the point of Skotia's blade met. Skotia was in disbelief and anger. Naruto was desperately using all his power to stop the blade, but he slowly felt his strength returning and the pain from his cuts lessen. Naruto had managed to catch the blade.

"Impossible!" Skotia breathed. ' _Damn that Zash!'_ Skotia thought in rage, ' _To think she would pick an apprentice that had the potential to use_ _ **that**_ _skill!'_

Naruto slowly pushed the blade back, before he wrapped his left hand around it and forced it further away from him. Skotia, roaring in rage, punched Naruto in the face with his free hand, causing the blonde's head to turn sideways as blood flew from his mouth. Skotia tried to punch him again, but Naruto caught his punch with his right hand. Naruto groaned as he pushed Skotia's fist back.

Then Naruto slowly spoke, taking several breaths between his words, "Thanks...for giving me…an opening!". Skotia realized too late what Naruto was doing as the blonde roared as he transferred the energy he was unknowingly absorbing from Skotia's blade and converted it into his red Force Lightning, which he poured through Skotia's metal arm, using it as a conductor, as he blasted cyborg with the red Force Lightning. Skotia roared in pain and Naruto roared in anger as Skotia was blasted with Naruto's most powerful Force Lightning. 10 seconds later, and explosion occurred between them, and Naruto flew back.

The explosion woke Khem up. Naruto slowly picked himself put, using his Force Healing to heal the damage done to him. The ground where Naruto and Skotia had been and several feet around it, as the desk, were burnt black. It was then that he saw Skotia.

The Cyborgs entire left arm, as well as the left half of his chest and abdomen had been blown off. Blood and oil trickled down the sides of his burnt body.

"Well...done. Zash...chose you well." Skotia breathed as he fell to his knees. "But you…are so…blind. Think of…how many years…she's wanted my death. Once you're…no longer…useful, she will…kill you…too."

Naruto grunted as he pulled Skotia's lightsaber into his hand, and ignited the red blade, before position himself in front of the kneeling robot. "If she ever makes that mistake, she will fall. Just like you." With that said, Naruto chopped off Skotia's head.

Naruto stared at Skotia's corpse for a few moments. He was thinking about how close he had come to dying. The last time he been this close to dying, was against Sasuke. 5 years since his last, true near-death encounter. In the end, part of him felt like he still lost the fight. He only won because of some new ability that he managed to discover during the fight and the momentary distraction of Skotia that he used. But he was alive. He could get stronger. ' _And next time, I will win because I_ _ **was**_ _truly better.'_ He swore to himself silently.

"Little Sith," Khem said, snapping Naruto out of his inner monologue. "You won a great victory today."

"Yeah, but I barely pulled it off," Naruto said. He turned to Khem and said, "Let me heal your injuries."

Naruto healed Khem's injuries up, then he turned them invisible with Force Cloak as they snuck out. But before he left, Naruto made sure to pick up the pieces of his master's lightsaber and take Skotia's lightsaber as well. He also got rid of any evidence that he was there.

 **Nexus Cantina**

 **1 hour Later**

Naruto and Khem walked into the cantina, though Naruto covered himself in a black cloak to hide his injuries.

All around him, he heard laughter, bigotry talk, and people having a good time. Naruto went up to the 2nd level of the cantina and spotted Zash, sitting in the corner at a table with an older human woman with graying brown hair, and a human male with darker brown hair and an overabundant beard. "Well, when I heard that she ran off with a Mandalorian I was scandalized. Just scandalized!" She sounded disgusted.

"A Mandalorian! Does nobody value Sith blood these days?" the stupid male said. Naruto scoffed quietly as he stood behind his master.

"I know, I know. Don't you think so, Zash?" the old woman said, rudely not addressing Zash by her proper title.

Khem said out loud, "These prattling creatures call themselves Sith? The legacy of Tulak Hord is lost." Naruto smirked at his words and agreed with him. He was just saying that these Sith weren't true Sith. Just a bunch of whining children.

The two humans glared at them but Naruto didn't avert his gaze from them. Zash looked behind herself and smiled at him with amusement. "I'm sorry, will you excuse me? I need to have a quick chat with my dear apprentice."

The old woman glared at Naruto one last time then turned her attention to Zash. "If you must." Then she turned to the pathetic human male. "Now as I was saying..." Her voice trailed off as Zash, Khem and Naruto walked away to a private room to get some privacy.

"Thank the Emperor you've arrived." She sounded so relieved that it made Naruto smile. "It doesn't matter how much one drinks, these parties are just dull dull dull! I hope you've come to cheer me up."

"I have dismantled the machine." Naruto said simply. Zash chuckled.

"He's dead then? Excellent." Naruto felt better at the praise. "You have performed magnificently, apprentice. None of this would've been possible without you."

Naruto got a little nervous as he told his master, "But I have to be honest master. We almost did not pull it off."

Zash took notice of his nervous expression and grew a bit concerned. "What is it, Naruto?"

"There is a reason I'm walking around in a cloak. I can't cover up my wounds." Naruto said as he took off his cloak, so Zash could see the cuts in his armor and on his arm.

Naruto then proceeded to tell her every detail about the fight, from turning the Trandoshan's onto Skotia, to the moment when he blocked his lightsaber, and when he chopped off Skotia's head after blowing off half his body.

"Tutaminis," Zash said in wonder as she looked at Naruto's hands and found they were not injured.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Apprentice, what you used to catch Skotia's lightsaber is a rare ability called Tutaminis. It's an extremely rare ability that allows one to draw potentially harmful heat or electrical energy into their bodies and diffuse it or channel it away completely. In addition to deflecting energy weapons, this ability can eliminate the harmful effects of other energy-based Force powers such as Force lightning. With additional effort, after absorbing a blaster bolt or Force power, the user could utilize the absorbed energy to heal his or her wounds or manifest other Force powers." Zash explained before going on.

"Very few Force users can use it, and even fewer have such talent with it that they can catch lightsabers. In fact, Satele Shan is the only other force user alive that can currently use this skill."

"You're not angry?" Naruto asked uncertainly as held the pieces of the lightsaber she gave him. "I mean, yeah I took Skotia's lightsaber but this was gift from you and it's ruined now."

"Naruto," Zash said soothingly as she rubbed his face affectionately, "While I'm a bit disappointed that my old weapon was destroyed, it is only a lightsaber. It can rebuilt. My apprentice's life though? Not so much."

She pulled her hand away and said further, "And don't worry about the armor too much. I'll have a few more sets commissioned for you."

Naruto smiled in relief but that was soon cut short. A sound went off on Zash's holocom interrupted the playful banter. She answered it.

"Lord Zash." An older man said.

"Darth Thanaton! I'm honored." Zash said. Was it just Naruto or did her voice have a hint of sarcastic mocking behind it?

"Uh, yes...I'll...just let you two chat." Naruto said as he made to walk away.

"Don't go anywhere just yet, apprentice. This call won't take long, and I have some further instructions for you." She informed Naruto. He nodded and took a couple steps back. "As I said, my lord, I'm honored, but why call me?" She asked innocently.

"You have nerve, Zash. Nerve. But I thought you were smarter." Thanaton stated with a hint of anger.

"With all due respect, Darth Thanaton, I don't know what your talking about." Naruto had to admit, Zash was an amazing actress. If he hadn't killed Skotia himself, he might not even believe that Zash had anything to do with it.

"Don't play ignorant with me Zash. Skotia's dead and you killed him." Thanaton accused angrily.

"Skotia dead? That's the first I heard of it. When did this happen?" Zash mockingly asked.

"Just an hour ago, Zash, and you know it. Did you think I wouldn't notice with the ruckus caused by Darth Jadus's death? What did you expect to gain? His position? His title? You know it doesn't work that way. Where's your discretion!" He accused.

Zash raised an eyebrow. "Discretion? I've been at this party for ages. I admit I may have had a few drinks, but I'm fairly certain I haven't murdered anyone." She defended herself perfectly.

"Zash! I don't want to have this conversation over holo. Report to my chambers in the Citadel. Now!"

Zash wasn't phased what so ever. "Yes, Darth Thanaton. It will be my pleasure." She replied in sweet innocent tone. She signed off and turned her attention to Naruto.

"He doesn't know, does he?" Naruto asked nervously. "He couldn't possibly know. I made sure to clean up any evidence that I was there."

Zash noticed his reaction and placed a finger on his lips to silence and calm him. "Shh Naruto. You did wonderfully. You played your part perfectly, now it is time I play mine. Don't worry about a thing. Take a few days to relax and recover, then meet me in Darth Skotia's chambers. If all goes well it will be my new office. We did it, apprentice. I'm so proud of you."

 **1 hour later**

 **Naruto's apartment**

Naruto and Khem walked into the apartment that Naruto owned on Dromund Kaas.

"There's a couple guest room's if you need a bed. I usually keep a fully stocked fridge, and there's a training room next to the living room. I'm gonna catch some sleep." Naruto said to Khem.

The Dashade then walked off to find himself a room.

Naruto, with some difficulty, pulled off the armor on his upper body and looked in a mirror. The scars, thankfully, were only light scars, it doesn't change the fact the he had them now. Sighing, Naruto walked to his locker.

This locker had many security features. It had thumbprint scanners, genetic locks, voice activation, blood tests, eye scans and 9 digit code. Plus, it was made of Mandolorian Iron and the inside was lined with Ysalamiri leather. The Mandalorian Iron was so a lightsaber could not cut through it.

The Ysalamir were small lizards that were native to the planet Myrkr. Thousands of years of evolution and being hunted by the Force-Sensitive predator also native to that planet, the vornskrs, caused the lizards to develop the natural ability to repel the Force. Ysalamiri did not actually negate the Force; since all existence was infused with Force energy, this would not be possible. Rather, they projected a bubble inside which users were unable to exert any influence over the Force. A bubble produced from a single Ysalamir lizard measured up to 10 meters in diameter. Now, the leather made by these creatures, Naruto found, when attached to an object, actually made that object immune to influence by the Force. So, this was the perfect locker to store his most prized valuables. Like Marka Ragnos's holocron.

Naruto pulled it out and sat on the bed. "Well, let's see what new tricks I can learn."

 **Next Morning**

Naruto sipped on a glass of milk and slowly ate his food as he read the news. Apparently, while he was fighting Skotia yesterday, a terrorist who called himself _The Eagle_ blew Darth Jadus's capital ship. Pieces of it fell on Kaas City and everyone was in a panic. Darth Jadus was also apparently among the casualties. Naruto also read that he was to be replaced by his Daughter, Darth Zhorrid. He saw a picture of her and briefly if her father had given her that cut along her mouth, as a way of dehumanizing her. Naruto also read that Lord Grathan's wife and son was killed roughly the same time that he and Exal were in there.

Naruto thought about something then pulled out his holocom to call Exal.

She came up on the Holo-call. She showed relief when she said, "Thank the Force you're okay. When you didn't call yesterday, I started getting worried something happened."

Naruto was touched by her concern. "Thank you, Exal. I appreciate the concern, but I am alive."

"Anyway, I believed I promised you a dinner date and since I'm obviously alive, well…" Naruto trailed off.

"Thankfully, my master doesn't have anything special planned for me, so I have time." Exal said with approval.

"6 pm, I'll pick you up and we'll have dinner at the _Yozusk Steakhouse."_ Naruto said.

"I'll see you then." She promised with a smile. She sent the coordinates for her address as she hung up.

 **Later that Night**

Naruto pulled up to her apartment as she walked out. Naruto looked at her appreciatively. Instead of being clad in her usual battle attire, she was in long black and silver dress with a slit on the left leg, complete with black high heels. **(For visual image, look up "Celestial Black and Silver Wrap Maxi Dress Lulus".)** She had a black purse that probably carried one of her lightsabers.

Naruto himself was in a black suit and shoes, and white longsleeved dress shirt underneath his suit and a silver tie.

"You clean up nicely, Uzumaki." Exal complimented with a smirk.

"You're looking fabulous yourself, Kressh." Naruto complimented back. He extended his arm out like a gentleman. "Shall we?"

Exal smiled and took his arm as they got in the taxi that was waiting for them.

 **Yozusk Steakhouse**

 **30 minutes later**

"This steak is great." Exal sighs as she ate her steak made from a Yozusk with Naruto chuckling a bit at her reaction.

"I told you it was pretty great." While continuing to enjoy his Gundark chops, Naruto looks back up and Exal and couldn't keep himself from smiling at the sight he was seeing in front of him.

Exal happens to catch him staring and asks, "What?"

"You're just really beautiful." Naruto confesses smoothly.

Hearing those words, touch Exal and she smiles back sadly. "Thank you, Naruto. There a few that wouldn't think so."

"Because you're a Sith Warrior and not an Inquisitor?" Naruto guessed with Exal nodding.

"Yeah, it seems no matter where you go, women will always looked down upon when they fill a role that is traditionally filled by men. I can only be pretty if I'm an Inquisitor." Exal said bitterly.

Naruto reached across the table, took her hand in his, and affectionately rubbed said hand. "Who cares what they think? Anyone who tells you that is an imbecile and deserves to be eaten by a Terentatek."

"You are an intelligent, beautiful, passionate, strong, patriotic and witty woman who yearns to prove herself in a society that is filled with bigoted idiots and outdated tradition. A woman after my own heart." Naruto said in a heartfelt confession.

Exal stared into his eyes with lust and-was that love Naruto saw? "Pay the bill." She ordered as they had both finished their meals.

 **Naruto's apartment**

 **Lemon Time**

Naruto and Exal stumbled into his apartment as they were kissing each other fiercely. Naruto ran a hand through her long black hair as Exal wrapped her arms around her neck. She soon slipped him out of his suit jacket and shirt as he removed her dress, letting it fall harmlessly to the ground.

Naruto kicked off his shoes and socks before doing the same to his pants and sitting on the bed, and Exal sat in his lap and straddled him while they continued it make out before he kissed his way down to her breasts.

Naruto played with and groped Exal's breasts for a bit, eliciting sweet moans from the beautiful Sith Juggernaut. Naruto worked his magic on her for several minutes before moving downward.

Naruto flipped over so her back was on the bed and kissed his way up her right leg, building her anticipation as he moved his mouth closer to her cunt. Finally, he reached his prize, inserting his tongue in her pussy and licking it.

"Oh, Naruto," Exal moaned, her voice filled with lust. She placed her hand on his head, urging him further onward as with every skillful lick, he was rewarded with a moan from Exal, bringing her closer to climax.

After 5 minutes of him licking her cunt, Exal reached her climax. "Oh god Naruto. I'm cumming!" She moaned as she came all over his tongue. He eager licked up her love juices until she finished her orgasm.

Naruto pulled his head up, savoring her taste, "Mm, sweet as honey." He said. As she lay on her back, leg spread wide, Naruto positioned himself over her, the length on his massive rod rubbing against her outer folds, teasing her as his mighty sword eagerly desired to be sheathed.

"Stop teasing me already, Naruto," Exal moaned.

"Ahh, but something tells me you love being teased," Naruto whispered as he nibbled on her ear playfully while still teasing her.

"Beg for it," Naruto whispered huskily in her ear. After several more minutes of relentless teasing, Exal finally gave in.

"Please" Exal pleaded, and Naruto relented.

Smiling lightly, Exal nodded in appreciation, before her face scrunched up as Naruto began to bury himself into her for the first time in a week.

Naruto smiled down at Exal as he completely sheathed himself inside of her, before he French-kissed her, as she grabbed onto his shoulders, paralyzed by the pleasure of his cock being buried in her cunt. "I-It's so good." She whispered with a gasp.

"I love how tight you are, Exal." Groaning, Naruto kissed Exal again, lustfully, and began to pay attention to her breasts again.

After a minute of Naruto staying motionless and kissing Exal, the women finally bucked her hips against his, showing she was ready. "Fuck me." Exal smiled.

Naruto pulled out only until the tip was in and with a hard grunt, plunged his cock back into Exal. The sudden hard thump made Exal moan loudly, her mind losing focus.

Bracing himself on his fists, Naruto began to hammer away into Exal, as he lost himself in her tight walls "Fuck." Naruto hissed, as he suddenly turned Exal onto her stomach and laid atop of her, as he continued to pound away, as a moaning Exal turned to kiss him, as the headboard began to slam into the wall, as they both lost themselves in their pleasure.

 **Morning**

Naruto woke the next morning with Exal spooning him and sighing contently. "You know," she said, "it's nice to not have to be strong all the time. To just be normal."

"You can always be like that around me, Exal. I like the tough warrior but I also like the woman beneath the armor." Naruto said as they shared a kiss. Exal traced her finger across the scars on his chest.

"Who did this to you?" She asked, "These weren't here last time."

Naruto looked at the ceiling for a moment before saying, "It was Skotia."

"Skotia? As in Darth Skotia!?" Exal demanded as she sat up in anger. "What the hell were doing fighting a Darth!?"

"Hey, it wasn't like I had a choice!" Naruto said as he sat up. "Skotia sent one of his weakling apprentices after me the moment I became an apprentice. Clearly, he has a problem with Zash and was trying to keep her on a leash, so he wanted to make sure she didn't get an apprentice. And when I met him when we arrived of Dromund Kaas, I knew he would be gunning for me. Even if my master didn't put me up to it, I would have been plotting his death. Her training probably helped keep me alive."

"Well," Exal said as she crossed her arms and turned her back to him. "At least your master actually trains you."

"Wait, Baras isn't training you?" Naruto asked as he wrapped his hands around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder.

"No," She sighed as she relaxed and her anger abated some and leaned her head against his, "He just sends me to do his errands and kill his enemies. I don't think he wanted an apprentice so much as a soldier."

"I could show you some things." Naruto offered as he had some things he could teach her. She looked at him with something akin to hope.

"Would you really?"

"Yes," Naruto said sincerely as he looked into her eyes, "I would gladly help someone I care for as much as you."

 **1 hour later**

 **His training Room**

"You gotta be kidding me." Naruto complained.

When Naruto agreed to teach her Force Lightning, and explained how the best way to learn it was to basically get shocked and absorb the energy into herself, he did not expect her to actually ask him to shock her! He was very concerned about this because he could unleash blasts of Force Lightning that could kill multiple people at once.

"Look, you said it yourself. I need to know how it feels before I can truly comprehend the power. It's best way. Come on, just do it." Exal demanded.

Naruto finally relented and gave her a light shock and had her writhing on the ground for a few moments.

"Come on, you call that lightning? Naruto, you promised you would teach me how to use it." Exal reminded.

"I'm trying, Exal! You don't understand how powerful this stuff is! If I'm not careful, I could end up using a blast so intense that I could kill you in one shot! You don't know how difficult this is for me." Naruto told her, his fear of causing her permanent damage on full display. "You know what my life was like before I joined this Empire. I couldn't bare the thought of causing you permanent damage or…killing you by accident."

Exal gained an understanding look as she walked up to him, saying, "I get it. This is the first time you've ever taught anyone Force Lightning and given how powerful you are, you fear you might lose control. And I'm the first real friend you've had in 5 years, and there is a fear in the back of your mind that by hurting me during training, I'm going to turn against you. I understand you don't want to hurt or lose me. But Naruto," she held his hand in hers, as she looked into his eyes, "You're not going to lose me if you hurt me a little bit during training that I more or less requested. My feelings are not so fragile. And besides, I trust you."

Naruto looked into her eyes and saw the complete trust she had for him. It certainly helped him get over his fear of injuring her and damaging their relationship beyond repair. But it was better he taught her. Baras wasn't going to teach her. So, he had to. It was the best way to he could keep her safe, by making sure she understood the power, could use it herself, and knew how to defend against it.

"Okay," Naruto whispered with determination as he stepped back a few feet.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded.

He raised his hands and unleashed his red Force Lightning at a level designed to cause pain and torture the victim. Exal was hit by the blast and grit her teeth in pain.

"Don't fight it, Exal. Remember, take it into yourself. Understand it's nature, and then unleashed it." Naruto shouted over his lightning.

Exal after a moment, let go of her control and let out of cry of pain as she truly let herself feel the pain of the lightning. She concentrated, even while she was writhing and screaming on the ground, and took some of the energy into herself and held it there.

"You've taken it into yourself. Now, release it. Release all at me, Exal." Naruto told her as he let up his barrage.

Exal roared in anger and unleashed tendrils of blue Sith Lightning at Naruto. Naruto used Force Deflection to block the lightning.

Exal let up on the barrage after 10 seconds.

She huffed as she looked at her hands and the blue lightning spark across them while Naruto healed her up quickly with Force Healing.

"I did it." She breathed.

"Yes, you did." Naruto said with pride.

He stood up and held out his hand for her to take. "Now, I some other abilities I could teach you that don't involve me using to use them on you to understand them."

She took and pulled herself up.

Naruto showed her how to use Force Deflect, Force Barrier, Force Repulse, Force Persuasion, and showed her a little Force Healing throughout the day. They met up for several more days, before it was time for Naruto to report in to Zash.

 **2 days later**

Upon entering Skotia's former chambers, decked out in his new and undamaged armor, Naruto noticed a few things. The first was that everything looked clean, like a lightsaber battle had not taken place. The second was that two Sith were snooping around.

Naruto glared at them with is hood up as he stalked closer. "What, pray tell, are you two doing here?" Naruto demanded, his voice filled with venom and anger.

"There he is. Lord Zash's apprentice, surely he knows." One of them said to his partner, sounding desperate.

"He wouldn't tell us even if he did, Kirnon." He replied to the Lord without looking away from his searching.

Naruto heard Khem growl and hold his hands to his ears. "More prattle. It hurts the ears." Naruto smirked and patted his back shoulder in sympathy.

"Still it doesn't hurt to ask, does it, Calaverous?" Kirnon said, having not heard Khem speak.

Calaverous groaned and finally turned to Kirnon. "Let it rest, will you?"

"I will not let it rest. Everyone knows Lord Zash was at the party when Skotia was killed and yet everyone knows she killed him." Naruto narrowed his eyes in annoyance and subtly snaked his hand to one of the lightsabers hanging on the back of his belt. Kirnon continued, not knowing Naruto was about to kill him to shut him up. "She's somehow devised a way of being in two places at once. If I let it rest, we'll all be dead!"

"Mind your tone in my presence, or you will learn the hard way why you do not anger me. I killed Skotia. Zash had nothing to do it." Naruto proudly declared.

"Now your're being silly." Kirnon, rolled his eyes with a sneer.

"I wouldn't underestimate him, Kirnon. He looks dangerous enough to me." Calaverous said as he walked a little closer. Clearly, somebody had a good head on their shoulders.

"But a Dark Lord of the Sith? He's only an apprentice, Calaverous!" Kirnon objected before turning back to Naruto to pester him further. "Please, you must tell me-how did Zash kill Darth Skotia?"

"Okay," Naruto said as he walked a little closer. "Here's what happened."

Without warning, Naruto plunged his hand into Kirnon's chest and gripped his heart, causing him to gasp in pain. Naruto violently ripped out the organ, letting the corpse of the pathetic Sith flop to the ground.

"Here you go Khem, little something to cheer you up." Naruto said as he placed the heart in Khem's hand.

"Much appreciated, little Sith." Khem said gleefully as he took and devoured the heart. This was to cheer up Khem and to scare Calaverous, who was looking deathly afraid.

Naruto flicked the blood off his hands. He turned to Calaverous and said, "I trust you are not as stupid as he was."

Calaverous shook his head in a no and Naruto said, pointing behind him, "Then take his worthless corpse and get out of here before you share his fate."

Calaverous quickly gathered Kirnon's body and high-tailed it out of there.

"Come on, Lord Zash is waiting for us." Naruto said.

"It's Darth Zash now, my most prized apprentice." Zash said, coming out of the narrow hallway, she looked the same, with exception to the piece on her shoulders, showing her status as a Darth. "And please enough of this 'Lord' and 'Darth' stuff when it comes to us two. Just call me Zash."

Naruto was a bit shocked. ' _What? How could she even ask that of me? No, I can't do that, its disrespectful.'_ Naruto thought.

"No, I shouldn't do that Master. It would be disrespectful to your position." Naruto said. Zash smiled at him.

"And is it anymore disrespectful to ignore my request for you to call me by my name, apprentice?" Her tone was firm, but amused and kind all the same. She did have a point though.

"Yes, you are correct. Zash." She laughed, and it had a calming effect on him.

"That's alright Naruto. Come we have much to discuss." She beckoned for them to follow her. They entered a private office and she stopped in front of her desk. "You always have the most perfect timing. I just met with that insufferable Thanaton, and I have good news." She beamed at him.

"So how did it go?" Naruto asked.

She sighed happily. "Oh, you would be so proud of me. I went in to a reprimand, but emerged a Darth."

"Congratulations Zash, you've earned it." Naruto said.

"All because you, Naruto. You've made me so proud. My becoming a Darth was just one of many possible outcomes to your amazing work." Naruto wondered how she could twist those words around and make it seem like Naruto did all the hard work. Yeah, he killed Skotia, barely, but what she had to do was tough as well. Convincing the Dark Council to basically give you a promotion for offing your superior was probably no small feat and required a silver tongue that he did not have yet.

"In any case, we are free to act." She walked around her table, her red robes swaying to her movements, showing off the fit body underneath. Hey, his master was hot. He'd totally tap that ass if she was willing. "Remember the map you found on Korriban that pointed us to the power of Tulak Hord?"

Naruto nodded and she continued. "The first piece of that artifact, that power, is here on Dromund Kaas. This piece is in the deepest chamber of the Dark Temple. Skotia always hoarded the key to the chamber like a Hutt hoards his credits. Now I have Skotia's title, his chambers, his research and his key. He always said I would enter the Dark Temple over his rusting corpse." Naruto could not contain his chuckle. Then quickly clamped down on his laughter. She just looked on amused.

"Sorry...that was just...ironically funny." Naruto said awkwardly.

"It's alright." She cracked a smile and then continued. "Now I won't be the one to go into the Dark Temple. You will."

"I always have to do your dirty work." Naruto teased with a smirk. She chuckled.

"Yes I suppose you do. Listen. Before I went to Korriban to choose an apprentice, a furious apparition awakened in the Dark Temple, implacable in its anger, murdering all who trespassed on the innermost chamber. But I had a dream. An apprentice of low origin humbled himself, before the apparition, pacifying it. That's why you and your peers were chosen."

"Naturally. I am amazing after all." Naruto spoke the truth. Then something she said crossed his mind.

"Wait...You want me to bow to this apparition?" Naruto asked.

She nodded. "You must go into the temple and face the apparition, and when you do, I believe your humility will be the key." She paused and her smile faded. "Still...I...I want you to know, I'm not certain you're the one from my dream. I fear I may be sending you to your death."

Naruto boldly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about me Zash. I did not come this far, overcome this many odds, just to fail now." Naruto said as seriously as possible. She threw her head back and laughed.

"You're right. You unlocked the holocron and found the map when no one else could .You even defeated a Darth by yourself. You'll be fine." She smiled and stood from her chair, coming around to stand in front of him. "Tulak Hord's power awaits us both, my little one. We must not lose sight of this goal."

She handed him something, it looked like a tablet of some kind. "Use this glyph to enter the innermost chamber of the Dark Temple. Humble yourself before the apparition, and bring back the piece of the artifact."

"Of course, Zash. You can always count on me." Naruto said.

"I know I can. Stay safe." She smiled and kissed my head before sitting at her desk again. I turned to leave, with Khem trailing behind. It was time to get to work.

 **Dark Temple**

All around the Temple grounds, soldiers, scientists even Sith were possessed by these apparitions. Naruto had to kill more than a few, and found an extra 3 lightsabers from acolytes he had killed that lost their minds, but finally, he came across the inner chamber that Zash had mentioned.

A massive door blocked their path, there were eight creepy faces with their mouths opened in silent screams. Naruto stepped forward and placed the glyph in an indentation on the door. The door opened after a few seconds.

Naruto looked around in the chamber, before spotting a coffin. Believing this was it, he walked forward, slowly looking around for a ghost.

Naruto sensed something behind him. He turned but saw nothing. He looked back in front of him as and saw a ghost. The ghost raised it's hand and Naruto was flung into the air before he was slammed back down onto the ground with the force. Naruto sent a blast of Sith Lightning at the ghost but it had no effect. The ghost Force Choked Naruto, with Naruto desperately trying to think a way to survive this. Just before his vision began to fail him, the choking stopped and he gasped for air.

"Yes...yes! I have been waiting for you. I felt your movements in the Force, and they stirred me from my nightmare. I am still too weak to leave, but I knew if I made myself enough of nuisance, you would eventually come. The Sith throw flesh endlessly at what they cannot control. And here you are...blood of my blood. Here you are."

Naruto coughed as he tried to fill his lungs with precious oxygen again. Seriously, he needed to learn Force Resistance and Force Immunity so he could stop getting choked all the time. "Blood...of my blood?" Naruto choked out. "Who...the fuck are you?"

"You don't know me?" He sighed and rubbed his head in annoyance. "Has our family fallen so far that the son of my sons does not know the name of Kallig, the name so long revered in the annals of the Sith?" He shook his head at the faces on the wall in front of Naruto. "You are my descendant, by how many generations I do not know, but know this: your strength in the Force has awakened me from my stupor."

"I...I don't understand." He wasn't making sense. Descendant? Blood of his blood? "What do you mean I 'awakened' you?" Naruto asked.

"When the weaklings of this planet trespassed my tomb, I arose, resuming my former life. This temple became my kingdom, and I was once more a Lord of the Sith." He explained. "But when you first grasped the hilt of your lightsaber, I knew my hour had come and gone. That your strength, not mine, would return our family to glory."

"What are you on about? I come from a planet that had a Sith Alchemy spell around it that surpressed Force potential and hadn't even been discovered by the Empire until I accessed the Darkside." Naruto said.

"Most likely, my family created this field you speak to hide from my enemies after they went into hiding. That is my shame. I was once one of the greatest Lords of the Sith. If I'd been wiser, I could have secured my family's greatness. But I let down my guard and was betrayed by a man called Tulak Hord, whom I trusted as a friend."

"And you speak as if alive. I would serve my master well to correct that." Khem angrily spoke. If Lord Kallig was bothered it did not show.

"Ha! Your master is dead, beast. You serve the child of Kallig now." He addressed Naruto then. "Flesh of my Flesh, you should teach you servant to obey." Naruto glared at his ancestor.

"I will deal with him as I see fit, Kallig. Just because I am your descendant, doesn't give you the right to tell me how to handle my followers."

Naruto did, however, turn to Khem and said. "No need to get worked up, Khem." He grunted and crossed his arms, standing at his full height.

"Fair enough. I only caution you not to take obedience for granted. In restoring our bloodline to glory, you must not make the same mistake I did. Treachery is the Sith's endless game, you must win." Kallig warned.

"Then I will win it. I'm no fool." Naruto said.

"Beware your master, beware your apprentice. Never be taken by surprise. Do these things, and you will be unstoppable."

"But you have not come to see me; you have come for the artifact I managed to wrest from Tulak Hord before he died." He swept his arm out to the coffin. "Take it, but be careful, I know not what it does. Only that betrayal follows it everywhere."

"If betrayal shows up. I'll just kill it." Naruto was talking about those that betrayed him.

"If only all things were so simple. Keep your eyes open." he cautioned. "I hunger for the day when our power will be restored. To aid you, I have a gift." He waved his hand and a statue crumbled to dust to reveal a black Sith Holocron. "My personal holocron, containing my vast knowledge of lightsaber techniques and every Force Power I was capable of using. We will meet again."

"Before you go, I need to ask you something," Naruto said. "This is the second time I have had to deal with a ghost. I seem to attract ghost's like a flame attracts moths. How do I stop this?"

"You can't," Kallig said, "Listen, flesh of my flesh, I have felt something in you since the day I awoke, and now that you are here, I understand it better. You have a rare pull among ghosts. It's source of great power, but it has destroyed many a Sith."

"A pull among ghosts? I don't understand." Naruto asked.

"They sense you from far away, as I did, and you rouse strong emotions in them, as with me."

"I see. So what do you think I should do?" Naruto asked.

"In my time, there were mystical movements among the Sith that sought to communicate with ghosts and harness their power. A Sith named Ergast was said to devour Force users. His knowledge was buried with him near the Dark Temple. Seek this knowledge." He advised me.

"I can do that but, how will that help? How did he 'consume' force users? Was he a Dashade?" Naruto asked.

"No he wasn't a Dashade. Defeating this ghost will onlygive you the power to guard yourself against ghosts but also give you immense power. Ergast performed a ritual that allowed him to consume ghosts of the dead, gaining him their power. If you seek this knowledge and learn this ritual, you can protect youself next time you encounter a ghost."

Then suddenly he vanished into thin air, a purple swirling energy signaling his departure. Naruto opened the rocky tomb. Inside was the artifact, a square like object, looking a lot like a holocron.

Naruto picked up the first of Tulak Hord's artifacts and pocketed it away, before summoning the holocron of Kallig to him. Now he had two holocrons he needed to study. This was good.

 _ **Dark Temple**_

 _ **Ergast's Tomb**_

Naruto made his way through the Dark Temple. Naruto entered Ergast's tomb, his Force sensitivity and instincts guiding him to it. There were a few ancient droids around, guarding the tomb, but he easily easily dispatched them.

Ergast's tomb was much the same as Kallig's tomb, only his had a glowing red pyramid holocron at his altar, it looked much the same as the one in the Tomb of Marka Ragnos on Korriban. Naruto climbed the steps to it and touched it. He was instantly blasted backwards as the holocron sent out a shockwave of purple black energy. Naruto landed on his back at the bottom of the steps. Naruto groaned as he got up. "Welcome, seeker. I am the servant of Ergast, Lord of the Sith. Keeper of his knowledge. Who stands before me and what do you wish to learn?"

Naruto climbed the stairs until he faced the servant. He bowed respectfully. "Wise Keeper. I seek the ritual that will allow to me to consume ghosts."

"There is no such ritual, the spirits of the dead cannot be consumed." He paused momentarily before he continued. "But ghosts may be bound and their strength borrowed, for a time. You must pull on the tether that connects life and death. You must learn to bind both sides of the Force, life and death, in what is known as the Force Walk Ritual."

"I am willing to learn, if you are willing to teach." Naruto stated.

"Note the bones that lay around you. Not everyone is able to master the ritual of Force Walking. But if you are willing, drink from the cup before me. It is poison, but it is not the kind that will kill you."

In front of the pyramid altar, Naruto noticed the cup. "Have you drunk? Good. The poison will take effect quickly. Then you may learn the Force Walk..." No sooner had he finished that sentence did Naruto feel it take effect. His body stiffened and refused to respond. Naruto slumped and fell to the ground. Yet he wasn't dead.

 **Darkness**

The world around him was of dark nothingness. Before Naruto, stood the black skinned servant of Ergast. "Now that you are unconscious, we may begin. The ritual has two parts. First is the pacification. An angry ghost cannot be tethered..."

He showed Naruto how to do so, a chant of sorts to calm a raging spirit. Naruto practiced this for what felt like hours until he mastered it. "Good. The second part is the binding. A willing ghost is easier to bind, but by leaving the ghost it's will, you draw roughly half of it's power. A pact may be formed to bind the ghost willingly, sealed with blood. Or the ritual of binding may be performed."

Once more he showed Naruto how to proceed. After a certain length of time, they stopped when he mastered that step. "Good. You're a quick learner. It's been a long time since a creature of such promise has entered my tomb."

"So, what's next, Ergast? I imagine there is some kind of final test." Naruto said, realizing that this was Lord Ergast. The now identified Lord Ergast smiled, pleased that Naruto had realized who he was.

"Now that you have learned the Force Walk Ritual, this is the test. Bind me and you may go free. I'll walk with you for a few years and see the Empire once more. Fail, and I kill you." Ergast said as darkness took Naruto again.

 **Tomb of Ergast**

Naruto gasped as he awoke and stood up, once more back in his body. He saw Ergast's spirit in front of him. "And do not bother trying to make a deal with me. I'll not go willingly."

Suddenly, Naruto felt a pressure in his skull and heart. Naruto raised his hands, channeling the power of the Force Walk. Purple energy swirled around Naruto's body and a pulsing blackness encased his hands. Naruto finished the ritual as Ergast's spirit disappeared and he felt his power skyrocket.

Then, Ergast's voice spoke in his head. _"Very good. I am now your slave. My life is bound to your death, my death to your life. Use my power to shield yourself against your foes."_ Naruto sighed in relief. Now, he could protect himself from other ghosts.

As Naruto walked out of the Dark Temple, his holocom went off. He answered it and Zash appeared on holo. "Yes master?"

"My dear apprentice. Do you have the artifact yet?" She asked with smile.

"You wouldn't want me to spoil the surprise now, would you?" Naruto grinned as she chuckled.

"Oh Naruto, you never cease to entertain me. But I will take that as a yes my little one. Come, hurry back to Skotia's...I mean, my chambers. I have a surprise for you." She sounded excited about this.

"On my way now, master." She waved off the title and smiled before disconnecting. "Come on, let's go." They made their way back to Zash's office.

 **Darth Zash's chambers.**

We walked into Zash's office in the back room, she was standing by the virtual library. They walked into Zash's office in the back room, where she was standing by the virtual library. She took notice and put away her datapad.

"Fantastic Naruto. You're just in time for my surprise. Since you left for the temple, I have been reading nonstop. Skotia's chambers are a treasure trove of research. Who would have guessed that a man like that had such a curious intellect. It almost makes me disappointed he had to die. Almost." Zash said.

"Well he was a machine." Naruto said with Zash agreeing. "So, you mentioned a surprise?"

She laughed and leaned against the desk. "Patience, Naruto." Naruto playfully pouted. "Don't give me that look. You'll love it I promise. But first I am curious. How did you pacify that apparition?"

"We were related." Naruto said seriously. This was nothing to joke around with. "He is my ancestor and he wants me to restore our bloodline to power. And it turns out, he was Tulak Hord's right hand man, once. He said he was Lord Kallig."

"Fascinating." Zash said in wonder. "That would make you the last descendant of Aloysius Kallig. He was an extremely powerful Sith, the right hand of Tulak Hord. His skill with a Lightsaber and strength in the Force were so great that Tulak Hord feared his potential enough to have him assassinated. After that, his family went into hiding. I can only assume that they fled to the planet where you were found on."

Zash placed the artifact Naruto gave her on her desk and sat down. "I have been studying Tulak Hord's artifacts closely for some time, and one glance at this one you've brought back confirms everything I've suspected. These artifacts will change everything, Naruto, you especially. They will make you more powerful than you could imagine. I have foreseen it." She smiled at Naruto, the excitement she reflected in her eyes.

"What do they do exactly?" Naruto asked.

"This artifact is one of five that, together, describe a peculiar ritual used by the great Tulak Hord when he conquered the Dromund System. Until I have all the artifacts, however, I cannot understand the full nature of the ritual, but I have foreseen that you alone will wield the ritual's power." She explained. "The artifacts scattered across the galaxy; some hidden by Tulak Hord himself, and some wrenched from his hands by betrayers. Documents I found in Skotia's effects point to Balmorra and Nar Shaddaa, but I will need to do more research to locate the other two."

"Understood mas...I mean Zash." Naruto corrected when she gave him a pointed look. "Um...how will I..."

She smiled, a slow satisfied smirk. "That Naruto, is where your surprise comes in. If you're going to find these artifacts you are going to need something to get you there, correct?"

"What is it? A shuttle pass?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing quite so...primitive. To get to these artifacts you will need..." She paused purposely to build anticipation. "...a ship."

"Mast-I mean, Zash. This too much. I'm not worthy of such a gift, but I will take it nonetheless and use well." Naruto stammered through his words.

"You'll find your ship at the spaceport. Then, the galaxy is yours to explore, my dear Naruto." She informed him. "Don't forget to contact me when you reach each planet for more information on the artifacts' locations. Good luck. Feel free to contact me anytime as well."

"I can't thank you enough for the ship." Naruto said thankfully.

"Yes and you deserve it. Now run along, Naruto. I need to get some research done." She smiled and ushered them out of the room.

"She will never command the power of Tulak Hord." Khem growled to Naruto. "Remember, little Sith, I am always hungry."

"I know Khem and I will feed you so much you'll never want to eat another Force-user again."

"Not likely." He groused, though Naruto could hear the amusement in his voice. With that, Naruto and Khem walked out of the Citadel, making there way to the spaceport.

 **Dromund Kaas Spaceport**

 **Fury Hanger**

When Naruto saw the Fury-Class Interceptor that would be his ship, he had to admit, he was really excited to see the inside. The inside was just as amazing. Just as he was about to explore a mechanical voice had me rooted.

"Oh! Ah, I mean...greetings master!" He said finally. "I am Toovee Arrate (2V-R8), factotum droid for this vessel. You must be my new master. Gentle, kind new master..."

"A ship and my own droid? Sweet." Naruto said excitedly.

"I am relieved..." Naruto glared lightly at him. "Er, pleased, that you find me so agreeable. I will never disappoint you, master."

"Good. Now, what can you do?"

"I am programmed for a wide array of tasks, including but not limited to: Meal preparation, ship maintenance, janitorial duty and etiquette. Come, let me show you around." He gestured to the room they were in for starters. "Welcome aboard this Fury-class Imperial Interceptor, a versatile craft combining a starfighter's maneuverability with armament to rival larger military vessels." He walked forward toward a large holoterminal. "You'll find all the stranded amenities, including your own private captain's locker for storing valuables, it is in the storage area that I will show you momentarily." Naruto placed both Marka Ragnos's and Kallig's holocrons on the bed, as he had made sure to bring both so he could continue to study them.

"Interstellar communications are accessed via the ship's holoterminal." He gestured to said terminal in front of Naruto. He walked away and Naruto followed him to a room that had the Imperial flag on either side of the door. "This is your private quarters, master. Where you can sleep, enjoy a bit of entertainment, shower or bath, and any research you may need at the terminal inside." Naruto nodded in approval. He was going to love it. The droid lead the Sith to two rooms in the back of the ship, gesturing to the right first. "In here is where you can speak privately with any crew members, though there are none but me at the moment, and use the intercom to give out orders if need be." He turned to the left. "This room here is the crew member housing, there are ten beds, a connected large bathroom and storage cabinets for crew member gear."

"Very nice." Naruto said.

"I'm glad you approve. This way please." Naruto followed him back out into the hallway. "The door there is for escape pods, should the ship come under attack. There is another set on the other side of the ship as well." He lead Naruto to another room with two beds, a kolto tank and a terminal. "This room is the medical bay. Should your crew members receive extensive injuries we can take care of them here, or yourself if need be." He led Naruto to another hallway and into the right room first. "This is the lounge, where crew members or yourself can spend your time during hyperspace transport to enjoy yourselves. There are plentiful chairs, tables and entertainment systems available to you." Then finally the last room. "And this is the cargo hold storage area. Where you can keep various valuables and findings on your explorations. The captain's locker I mentioned is right over there." He pointed to a large cabinet that looked solid and could hold many valuable pieces of treasure or artifacts. "Now if you will follow me, I will show you the final area in the tour." He led Naruto back into the man room and up a small set of stairs into the cockpit. "Here you can find the astrogation console, which contains a constantly updated map of the known galaxy. This is where the pilot and co-pilots operate if this were a normal ship."

"What do you mean?" The blonde Sith asked.

"Well, to travel all you have to do is active the astrogation map and plot a course to a planet, starship or space station and it will automatically start the engines and plot the fastest and safest course to your destination. Whether out in space or planet side."

"Wonderful." Naruto said.

"Yes. Well...any questions, master?"

"No not at the moment." Naruto said as he pulled out his Holocom.

He called Exal on his holocom. "Hey there, lover." Exal smiled.

"Hey beautiful. I was just calling to let you know that my master is sending me on a long term assignment. I'm heading to Balmorra first." Naruto said to her.

"What a coincidence. Baras is sending me to Balmorra to clean up his mess." Exal said.

"I'll see you there, Exal." Naruto said as he hung up.

"Let's see what this ship can do." With those words Naruto excitedly activated the galaxy map and located Balmorra. Once done the engines started up and left the spaceport. Entering the void of space, the ship then jumped into hyperspace. It was a lovely sight, the colors and lights danced wonderfully together as Naruto made his way toward his first destination.

 **Chapter End**

 **Man that was long. Anyway, here it is. Happy Thanksgiving.**

 **11/25/2018 update: Added a call scene between Naruto and Exal that I forgot to add when I posted this.**


End file.
